


Iris escarlatas

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Compulsion, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Human Experimentation, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Paternal Instinct, Psychological Drama, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shounen-ai, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, hipersexualidad, no instinto paternal, satiriasis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: En su afán por recolectar los ojos robados de su tribu, Kurapika cae en una emboscada donde deriva implicándose en un trabajo experimental. El kurta es “rescatado” por las personas que menos imaginó.
Relationships: Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Kalluto Zoldyck, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Kurapika, Kurapika & Kalluto Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	1. Trampa

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Los personajes de Togashi no me pertenecen. El escrito es original, espero de todo corazón que los lectores puedan entretenerse un tiempo con la historia y disfrutar.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible mención de violencia y agresión. NO es una historia del todo YAOI, a pesar de que me encanta dicho género, tanto leer como escribirlo. Aunque no está exenta de que en un futuro pueda serlo, ya que tengo la planeación de esto con una ligera opción al cambio.

Miró fijamente con esos ojos teñidos al escarlata a los revoltosos. Ella estaba atada a una silla con hilos que apretaban la piel, seccionándola de sus huesos casi con el más sutil e imperceptible movimiento.

  
Seguramente estos hilos poseían una especie de pacto o truco mágico.

  
Jamás había visto esta clase de poder.

  
Todo era cegador.

  
Una mujer aparentemente despiadada, la miró sobre el rabillo derecho de su ojo zafiro.

  
-tch-  
Escupió la fémina una vez que miró los ojos rojos.

  
-acaba con ella…- Murmura una voz debajo de una tela negra que adorna un cráneo de calavera.

  
-entendido- La mujer de ojos azules se aproximó a la otra, ella era rubia y de melena corta hasta los hombros.

-¡NO!- Un grito incontenible le hace fracasar su intención.

  
-¿eh?, ¿quieres ser el primero?- El hombre bajo de la tela con calavera amenaza la yugular del hombre Kurta.

  
-¿por qué hacen todo esto?-La chica rubia pregunta hostilmente a pesar de su situación.

-¿no es obvio para ustedes?-La ironía de la voz del hombre de negro bufa casi cómicamente, eso si no luciera tan aburrido al responder.

  
La mujer cierra los ojos con furia y miedo, el hombre de negro acaba de despachar al otro mundo a su compañero, un amante.  
Un paraguas gotea sangre fresca y roja como la granada.

La araña de ojos zafiro espeluznantes mira sin expresión a su compañero, mientras una chica vestida de negro y jeans con una cruz invertida que cuelga de su cuello aparece.

  
-¿por qué han tardado tanto?-

  
-casi acabamos con ellos-

  
-Estaba a punto de utilizar tácticas más persistes de tortura, pero no ha sido necesario. Estos huesos no fueron tan duros…-

  
La mujer de ojos escarlata está tan distante, devastada. Su vista flaquea y se tiñe más y más de rojizo cada segundo que mira el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.

  
La araña mujer se acerca a la chica y mirándola distante, toca su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos envueltos en hijos.

  
-es hora- La voz es como un ruido dentro de un vaso de agua medio lleno.

  
En un pequeño resplandor de ironía y de una sensación que se asemeja a la calma, atormentada en resignación. La mujer sonríe, aunque no es percibido tal gesto. La mujer de los hijos se cuestiona si está sonriendo realmente o si acaba de imaginar tal aseveración.

  
Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos y de su otro brazo, los hilos se estrechan y sangre fluye sin fin.

  
-Shizuku-La otra mujer la llama.

-ese es mi trabajo-

  
Sacando una aspiradora divertida, la mujer aspira un poco del exceso de sangre derramada en el piso de baldosas.

  
La misma mujer toma dos pares de ojos escarlata de los cadáveres recién drenados de vida.

  
Ojos radiantes y carmesíes flotan en un líquido de aldehído metílico.

  
La mujer de cabellos negros coloca suavemente los recipientes en una caja grande junto a otros de ellos.  
-acabamos-

  
El hombre bajo sonríe ligeramente, confiado, bajo su ropa cubriendo la boca.  
-¿dónde está Danchou?-

  
Su compañera señala en una dirección, seguramente esto responderá la pregunta.

  
Un bosque cálido queda atrás, el aire se espesa trayendo heladas ráfagas. Nubes grises aparecen y se posan en el cielo del atardecer, instantes posteriores a la cacería, llueve. Gotas de agua helada.  
…

  
 _“Kurapika…”  
…  
“No regreses, huye, avanza, vive…”  
_ …  
…  
…  
Las alarmas están sonando con fuerza, sus oídos palpitan dolorosamente con cada chirrido.

  
El Kurta se mueve ágilmente hasta la puerta que momentos antes del estallido usó, pero está cerrada.

  
Invoca a una de sus cadenas: Radiestesia. Golpea la cerradura. Nada sucedió.

  
“¿Cerrado?… ¡¿utilizaron nen?!”  
Su mente habla en el mismo momento en que activa gyo. Efectivamente, la cerradura está reforzada con nen.

  
Kurapika gira sobre sus talones, más histérico que meditabundo, mira alrededor.  
No hay salidas, ni ventanas, ni ventilación, ni nada.

  
Su corazón desesperado palpita contra su pecho. La velocidad aumenta poco a poco.  
No sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué sucederá.  
Sus manos están apretadas en puños y vacías. Sobre todo, vacías. Ningún ojo escarlata encontró aquí.

  
¿la información que Senritsu le dio era falsa?  
No.  
Él tomó la cautela de verificar su autenticidad.  
¿Entonces?  
¿Quién sabría que vendría a buscar los ojos?  
Su cabeza está inflándose de preguntas, pero no hay una solución.

  
Respira profundamente para calmarse y retomar el análisis.

  
Las alarmas lo hostigan retumbando sus oídos.  
Un tubo de ventilación se incorpora del orificio alto de la pared. Después otro y otro. Ahora son 6 en total.

  
Un gas, que probablemente es peligroso en contacto con la piel o los pulmones, se dispersa en la habitación.

  
Rápidamente el lugar se llena de ese gas.  
Kurapika sostiene la respiración.

  
Amargamente se da cuenta de que el gas no ha dejado de esparcirse. Continúa saliendo y saliendo como una fuga eterna.

  
Contener el aire de poco en poco se vuelve imposible, su cuerpo lucha por volver a llenarse de oxígeno. Se estremece y jadea hacia el exterior.

  
La presión en su cuerpo es tan palpable. Su visión cede, se torna borrosa.  
Aspira, por fin, tragando.  
Todo se vuelve negro.  
…

  
…  
“Estoy despertando y me siento frío. Miro hacia los lados, hacia abajo. Rodeado de oscuridad. Muevo mis brazos, pero no demasiado. Siendo cada vez más consciente de mi cuerpo, el frío aumenta. Me doy cuenta de que estoy atado, son cadenas en mis muñecas, lo suficientemente elevadas que mis pies tocan apenas el suelo sobre puntillas. No puedo evitar sentirme abrumado y ridículo. Me balanceo un poco sobre mis brazos atados, duele. Coloco los dedos de mis pies lo más estirados posible en el piso. La noción llega a mi consciencia un poco más clara que antes. Tengo frío y mi torso está expuesto, no llevo ropas ahí, tampoco zapatos. Miro hacia abajo y aunque no veo nada por la oscuridad, siento mis piernas y cadera recubiertas por mi pantalón. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios. Siento que mi boca se encuentra tan reseca como la arena. Mi garganta parece un desierto abandonado por las lluvias. Siento la necesidad de tallar mis ojos, se sienten cansados, pero mis brazos no bajan, están suspendidos en el aire lejos de una libre movilidad. Miro hacia los costados inspeccionando, o al menos trato de darme una idea de la constitución del lugar gracias a lo poco que puedo ver entre las tinieblas. Suspiro cansado reprimiendo el dolor de mis brazos. Vine a este sitio buscando uno de los pares de ojos escarlata que todavía le faltan a mi colección. Senritsu me dio la ubicación y yo al cabo de tres días planeé y ejecuté la tajada. Al llegar, luego de cruzar un desierto inmenso y casi inexistente para la sociedad, sentí que sería un trabajo sencillo. Me equivoqué. Burlé varias salas, derribé a uno que otro empleado durante el camino a mi objetivo, sin embargo, algo me tomó por sorpresa, se activó una alarma no entiendo por qué razón, según yo me moví lo más sigiloso posible aquí dentro. Definitivamente algo pasó. Había un plan o alguien dio aviso de que vendría. Sólo eso puedo pensar.”  
A Kurapika se le eriza la piel cuando un rechinar surge detrás de él.

  
Es una puerta, se está abriendo. Aunque es imposible girarse para ver, por el acomodo de su cuerpo, sabe que alguien está ahí. Una luz blanquecina envuelve la habitación neutralmente.

  
-¿cómodo?-  
Una voz tranquila proviene desde el marco de la entrada. 

  
La persona camina y se acerca a Kurapika, conectando unas muñequeras a sus brazos. Finalmente termina y las cadenas se abren. El Kurta es liberado, cayendo al suelo por la gravedad. Sus piernas están temblorosas después de haber asumido una posición tan incómoda por horas.

  
Kurapika apoyado en el suelo, reúne las fuerzas suficientes para elevar su cabeza y mirar al hombre.

  
Sus ojos se sorprenden al ver a un médico o algo por el estilo. El hombre lo mira en silencio al tiempo que sus labios curvean una sonrisa pequeña.

  
Por lo que es visible para Kurapika, el hombre trae puesta una bata médica, su cabello es negro encrespado, usa anteojos pequeños y translucidos. Es alto, incluso casi de la estatura de Leorio, aunque juraría que éste pierde por un par de centímetros. La piel del tipo está demasiado blanca, seguramente por la falta de los rayos del sol. Es corpulento, pero no demasiado ancho. Trae zapatos negros de oficinista y sus ojos son verdes esmeralda.

  
-te estábamos esperando-  
Kurapika se impacta, quiere hablar, pero se da cuenta de que no puede, cada intento por articular alguna palabra fracasa en su garganta oprimida por la resequedad.  
El hombre suspira.

  
-las muñequeras que te coloqué, impedirán usar tus habilidades de ¿nen? ¿es así? -  
El rubio parpadea.  
El kurta chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación. El médico se ríe.  
-tenemos planes para ti, sabes. –

  
Kurapika clavando los ojos en el médico, espera por una mejor explicación.  
-este es un laboratorio y criadero de especies- El hombre sonríe amistosamente y se está colocando en cuclillas frente al joven rubio. – como debes saber, no es legal, por esa razón lo camuflajeamos con la portada de un hospital de atención a enfermedades extrañas-  
El impulso de querer salir corriendo de ahí se apodera del cuerpo de Kurapika, es inútil, su cuerpo no reacciona por más que lo intenta.

  
 _“Te estábamos esperando…”_  
 _“Realmente eres un kurta…”_  
Kurapika recuerda estas palabras. Algo dentro de él presagia que ha sido víctima de la mala suerte.

  
-sé que estás en busca de los ojos escarlata que han sido arrebatados a los tuyos- El hombre retira mechones del fleco de Kurapika que se pegotean a su frente. -exteriorizar la ubicación de unos de ellos te trajo hasta aquí-

  
El hombre mete la mano a una de las bolsas de su bata blanca mostrando un móvil empresarial.

  
-este sujeto y este otro, nos facilitaron la noticia de tu verdadera identidad-

  
El hombre le está mostrando una foto de varios líderes y socios de la mafia, la silueta de Zenji, así como la silueta de Light Nostrade están rodeadas con un marcador virtual color rojo.

  
Los ojos de Kurapika se agrandan incrédulos. ¿Light Nostrade? Y Zenji, ese tipo calvo.  
Kurapika no se lleva una sorpresa grande cuando mira a Zenji, ya que recuerda el fin de la subasta en York Shin, de una forma u otra, ese día reveló su identidad. Debió haberlo sabido. Zenji investigaría y asestaría con la realidad.

  
Pero ¿Nostrade? Él aún es su empleador.  
Nostrade le ha dado su voto de confianza absoluta durante casi un año entero.  
Kurapika ha estado trabajando para él, incluso más de lo que el pago sugiere que haga. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento lo golpea de repente. Pero por supuesto, la ambición por el dinero y por el poder alcanza a cualquiera.

  
Kurapika se mueve un poco en el piso y el hombre se endereza quedando de pie.  
-mientras dormías, analizaban tu ADN para comprobar que efectivamente llevas la sangre Kurta en tus venas. También hicieron otro tipo de pruebas que nos adelantan el trabajo-

  
Kurapika se mueve de nuevo y siente que la mano del hombre lo rodea por la cintura y la otra se posa sobre su espalda.

  
El hombre le ha ayudado a incorporarse.  
Kurapika ladea la cabeza débilmente con la intención de mirar al otro.

  
El hombre de cabello rizado camina junto a Kurapika fuera de la negra habitación.  
Salen a un pasillo blanco, haciendo que los ojos de Kurapika se cierren con violencia, es absurdamente cegadora la luz.

  
Unos pasos más y el otro sentó a Kurapika en una banca.

  
Las piernas de Kurapika agradecen tal gesto. Su espalda se mantiene curva, es difícil estar recto ya que se siente jodidamente endeble.  
El médico saca de nuevo su aparato móvil y teclea lo que parece ser un código.  
-vendrán por ti y te instalarán en una habitación más… cómoda-

  
Kurapika vuelve a hacer el esfuerzo por mantener su cabeza erguida mientras mira expectante.

  
El hombre se vuelve hacia un ascensor que acaba de abrirse.  
-Dra. Milles, ¿está lista su celda? -  
-Si- Una mujer mayor como de unos 50 años y cabello plata largo tomado en una trenza, afirma al otro. -Dr. Thorne, recuerde que tenemos tiempo limitado-  
-no lo olvido-

  
El ascensor vuelve a abrirse y dos hombres con bata al igual que la Dra. y el Dr. Thorne entran y forzando cargar casi a cuestas a Kurapika, lo dirigen hasta otro sitio.

  
Kurapika no entiende del todo lo que va a pasar aquí, sin embargo, internamente tiene una vaga y fugaz idea.


	2. Liberación

Kurapika se encontraba en una celda ahora. El rubio aún debilitado se sentó en una esquina, la única donde no tocaba tanto el resplandor de la luz.

Sonrió con pronunciada anticipación a su futura desgracia. 

Este era su quinto día cautivo. A pesar de que estas personas le habían practicado distintas pruebas y análisis para Dios sabe qué, y aunque había sido inyectado con relajantes musculares, ya que les había causado problemas sin ellos, Kurapika mantenía la conciencia intacta.

Si sus aproximaciones eran ciertas, en este momento sería más o menos medio día, curiosamente estaba tranquilo y algo decepcionado de que no lo hubiesen sacado de la celda para continuar con sus intervenciones.

El kurta estaba cansado y pálido, su piel en el antebrazo y la comisura que hace doblar su codo está amoratada. Duele un poco.

Con sus dedos masajea sus cienes y parpadea varias veces para intentar despabilarse un poco mejor. Acto inútil. La soñolencia lo asfixia como un gas caliente hundiéndose en él.

Kurapika cierra los ojos y lentamente se está quedando dormido.

…  
…

-Dra. Milles, aquí están-  
Un joven de no más de 25 años llama a la doctora quien está mirando unas fotos de unas jóvenes extravagantes y llamativas.  
-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Delhia-  
Otra mujer con voz grave saluda.  
-Puedes retirarte, Christofer-  
El joven se retira dejando a solas a las dos mujeres.  
-¿y el Dr. Thorne?-  
-está bajando justo ahora-  
-lo esperaremos-  
-por supuesto-  
Las mujeres se miran fijamente, esperando a un tercero, el Dr. Thorne.  
Sin perder tiempo, una de las mujeres continúa una conversación.  
-son hermosas-  
-¿te diste cuenta?, son especímenes excepcionales-  
-lo veo-  
La puerta del pequeño cubículo se abre mostrando la figura del Dr. Thorne a quien estaban esperando.  
-Buenas tardes, bienvenida seas Mirena-  
-Thorne, buenas tardes-  
-gracias por la espera-  
El Dr. Ofrece caballerosamente asiento a ambas mujeres. Cuando las hembras están sentadas, es entonces que él mismo toma asiento.  
-Bueno, espero que los exámenes que te hicimos llegar sirvieran para ofrecernos material valioso y, sobre todo, compatible-  
-soy una persona comprometida con mi trabajo, especialmente porque me sigue ofreciendo bastantes comodidades- Mirena mira al Dr. luego a la Dra. con impaciente obstinación. -los exámenes fueron revisados meticulosamente por mi gran equipo, además, es algo que nos beneficia también a nosotros-  
-¿cuántas propones?-  
-son 5, dos de ellas han estado en trabajos finalizados y exitosos, las otras tres son nuevas. Los genes Kurta las seleccionaron en 23 intentos seguidos, por lo que son altamente opcionales. Las otras dos han funcionado más de 13 veces en anteriores prospectos, y al comprobar la compatibilidad aquí, sobresalieron en más de las 45 pruebas que regularmente les aplicamos-  
-suena alentador, pero sabes que tenemos como límite 3 meses a partir de pasado mañana-  
-miren…- el hombre habló calculadoramente – el señor Rich necesita un Kurta vivo, el plazo es tres meses para lograrlo, como acaba de mencionarlo Milles. A partir de eso, podremos continuar con nuestros propios propósitos-  
-confío en eso, mis chicas estarán completamente listas en 2 o 3 días más-  
-uno de cinco, hay un gran margen de posibilidad, sin embargo, Mirena, ¿acaso no podrían ser más? -  
-no-  
-¿la razón?-  
-escucha, Milles, el límite que el equipo me da son 3, pero como te puedes dar cuenta, tengo 5 opcionales. ¿necesitas saber por qué? porque Rich es un cliente muy valioso y significativo. Sería absurdo fallar-  
-entiendo, a pesar de ello, estamos sobre el límite. Me parece perfecto-  
El hombre luce entusiasta.  
Milles y el Dr. se miran con complicidad, Mirena les ofrece una vista confiada seguida de una sonrisa grande, un minuto después, se levanta de su asiento.  
-por favor háganme llegar los últimos exámenes previos por la mañana, así mismo, recibiéndolos, serán evaluados y les devolveré la carta de liberación para dos o tres días más-  
-de acuerdo-  
El Dr. se levanta también de su asiento y acompaña a la mujer hasta la salida.  
…

…  
Esa tarde, es administrada a Kurapika una sustancia que días previos no había sido utilizada en él, aunque no antes de volver a tomar una nueva muestra de sangre.

La sustancia parece ser corrosiva, ya que su cuerpo se comienza a sentir más pesado que nunca, aunque también siente algo electrizante recorriéndolo por dentro, ansiedad y apatía se mezclan.

“Excelente combinación”

Se dice a sí mismo.

En lo que resta de la tarde ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse en la vigilia, su cuerpo se ha sentido cada vez más extraño.

Por la noche nuevamente alguien que no puede reconocer ahora, ha entrado a su celda y aparentemente le ha administrado otra vez una nueva dosis de la sustancia extraña.

Al cabo de dos, tres o cuatro días, Kurapika no logra adivinar, han ido por él y lo llevan a otra parte.

Escucha voces que murmuran a la distancia. Tal vez las personas estén mucho más cerca de lo que piensa, pero aquella cosa que le han estado introduciendo, lo ha distanciado de la realidad, su atención parece dispersa y sus sentidos no logran captar a su entorno como normalmente lo harían.  
…  
…  
…

-¿por qué razón no lo hicieron por inseminación artificial?-  
-ese procedimiento requiere de más días, y como puedes darte cuenta, estamos un poco… cortos de tiempo, por lo que requerimos suprimir protocolos innecesarios-  
-bien dicho. Ya estamos listos, así que abortar el plan no es una opción-  
El hombre delgado y menudo que Kurapika jamás había visto al parecer, está molesto. Después de todo la vista está borrosa e ilegible.  
Las otras voces le son familiares, si no está mal, pertenecen a estas personas que lo había hasta ahora sometido a distintas pruebas.  
Kurapika yace encadenado, las manos hacia atrás postrado en una pared ostentosa de marfil. Su cuerpo parece tener mucha más energía que días pasados, a pesar de sentirse medio morfinómano, su cuerpo se mueve dócilmente.

Una puerta corrediza eléctrica se abre apareciendo la mujer Mirena seguida de una persona más.

-mis chicas están listas-

El hombre que hace un momento reprendía a los doctores presentes, la mira estudiándola.

-¿vas a hacerlos copular naturalmente?-

-No diría que es naturalmente, pero sí-

El hombre niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Usualmente las especies se reproducen mediante métodos manejados en el laboratorio. Esto me parece depravado-

-es por el tiempo que decidimos hacerlo de esta manera, Brief, por favor, coopera o mantente al margen. Sabes tanto como nosotros que necesitamos al menos un Kurta a sabiendas de concepción –  
El Dr. vuelve a negar con la cabeza y sale del lugar.  
-bueno, ¿aplicaste el estimulante?-  
-por supuesto- la mujer mira a Kurapika encadenado – recupera la excitación corporal también, no es una casualidad mantenerlo encadenado-  
La mujer Mirena mira a Kurapika y luego sale del cuarto sin antes dedicar unas palabras.  
-bueno, me adelantaré para preparar a las 5 “Doncellas prototipo”-

Kurapika en este punto no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo. Solamente captó pocas palabras: “concepción” “doncellas prototipo” “depravación”.

Por la sensación que su cuerpo ha ido ideando en estos últimos minutos, y con las escasas referencias que tiene ahora, está clara una sola cosa. 

Lo utilizarán para engendrar un Kuruta. Esta idea le trae escalofríos a todo el cuerpo. Sinceramente hará todo lo posible por impedirles lograr tal atrocidad.

¿Pero cómo podrá?

…

…

Entra a un cuarto más caliente que el anterior.

Alguien lo empuja, alguien lo desencadena, esto lo motiva por un segundo, pero siente la presión de otro amarre.

No puede moverse ahora.

Kurapika no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor.

No puede pensar bien.

Su cuerpo se siente impaciente y extraño.

Anhela liberarse, liberarse de esa adrenalina que lo recorre y quema.

-la primera Doncella prototipo, es linda ¿no?-  
-todas lo son. Si alguna logra engendrar con nuestro espécimen Kurta, será una maravilla-  
-lo sé, son genes cuidadosamente seleccionados los que te traje, así que empecemos-  
-por el mejor de los éxitos-

El grupo de científicos desalmados miran expectantes durante todo el procedimiento en el que literalmente observan aparearse a dos “especímenes”.

Luego de la primera Doncella prototipo, traen a la segunda y así sucesivamente hasta terminar con la quinta de ellas.

Estas mujeres son sacos experimentales simplemente, residuos de laboratorios fríos y despiadados. Personas que surgieron de una creación. Chicas jóvenes, casi tan perfectas y bellas que jamás han visto el mundo real. Conformadas por genes formalmente seleccionados para un fin específico.

Este laboratorio juega con personas que antes seguramente tenían una vida, o con creaturas salvajes e indescriptibles que ahora cautivas son presas de la ambición y la codicia inhumana.

Kurapika llegó a este lugar siendo asechado por todos ellos. 

Como especie única y hasta hace poco extinta, la oportunidad de hacerlo a su manera no podía dejarse escapar.

La inmundicia del hombre le grita a Kurapika en la cara una vez más.

Por supuesto, no se negó a implicarse en un acto sexual con chicas que aparentemente están siendo utilizadas de la misma manera que él.

En esta madriguera de ratas de laboratorio todos son experimentos válidos.

Al final, una punción de culpa se aloja en el poco pensamiento racional del kurta. Se sintió aliviado al haberse liberado de toda esa tensión libidinal aumentada con esa cruel estimulación.

¿Ahora queda esperar qué?  
…

…

Kurapika fue devuelto a su celda, los grilletes siguen aprisionando su fuerza.  
Los barrotes acaban con su voluntad.  
Lentamente se siente aplastado, pequeño e indefenso ante su lamentable destino.

Durante los próximos días Kurapika estuvo siendo sedado con la misma droga ridícula, desconocida y limitante.

Un día. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro tan corto como el de Leorio, color rojizo. Llega y se arrodilla frente a él, lo examina cuidadosamente y asiente ante las preguntas de otras personas que la acompañan.

Después de un tiempo relativamente corto, asiente con la cabeza, satisfecha de su labor.

Kurapika la mira, parpadea tres veces y sin darse cuenta, ha olvidado haberla visto antes. ¿qué hace esta mujer aquí?

La mujer observa la expresión titubeante de Kurapika, vuelve a asentir y se incorpora, reuniéndose al lado de los demás.  
Todos los ojos ahí presentes dirigen una mirada acompasada hasta donde está Kurapika, transmitiendo lástima verdadera. 

Salen de ahí, cierran la celda y desaparecen con prontitud.

…  
…  
…

Kurapika ya no puede contar los días, y no recuerda qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, de hecho, su mente está vacía y parece otra.  
Se siente desubicado por completo. A tal punto que no se reconoce.

Cada tantas horas siente un pinchazo nuevo en su brazo y vuelve a caer otro poco en la perdición.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Ya no lo sabe.

…

…

-Buenas noticias-  
Mirena habla por un auricular con el Dr. Thorne.  
-¿todas?-  
Mirena espacia un silencio antes de contestar – No. Pero son 4-  
Los ojos de Thorne se iluminan.  
-es perfecto, es más del cincuenta por ciento que habíamos calculado-  
-lo sé, y es estupendo. Ante cualquier noticia te estaré manteniendo al tanto-

Pasaron los días, Kurapika ya no estaba despierto.

-¿está bien mantenerlo así?-

-está bien, no le pasará nada. Cuando pase el estado de aprobación dejarán de mantenerlo dopado-  
-¿por qué lo hicieron?-  
-¿no lo sabes? Después de su fase de acción experimental enloqueció y parecía una bestia salvaje-  
-¿es eso así?-  
\- si. Fue un riesgo constante mantenerlo sin administración, por lo que, los Dres. decidieron mantenerlo así-

Los dos guardias miraron a Kurapika pasmado, fuera de sí, compadeciéndolo.

…  
…  
…  
…  
-tres doncellas están entrando en la semana 20 de gestación. Lamentablemente una de ellas sufrió un aborto sorpresivo justo después de la semana 16-  
\- son tres entonces, es adecuado-

Al cabo de unas semanas más, una de las tres Doncellas prototipo dio a luz al inicio del octavo mes. El bebé nacido era una niña, sin embargo, una serie de complicaciones no se hicieron esperar.  
La pequeña niña se mantuvo en incubadora, vigilada las 24 horas del día durante los 7 días de cada semana.

Las otras dos chicas llegaron al término de sus embarazos dando a luz cada una a un varón completamente saludable.

La incubadora del primer bebé Kurta fue abierta al cabo de un mes más luego del nacimiento de los otros. Aparentemente ella luce saludable y ahora estable.

Los pequeños son sometidos a una serie de pruebas. Cuando las pruebas terminan, y alrededor de una semana después de analizar todo esto, son colocados en cuneros diferentes.

Cada urna es adornada por una etiqueta.

Dos de ellas contienen la etiqueta:  
“Fallo experimental de espécimen Kurta 1”  
“Fallo experimental de espécimen Kurta 2”

Y la última:  
“Espécimen experimental de kurta”

Después de los análisis perpetuados, los resultados lanzaron la carencia de la conversión de ojos escarlata en dos de ellos, los varones. Mientras que la fémina daba indicios de ser el único resultado satisfactorio.

-es una lástima que solamente uno conciba los genes de Kurta a la perfección-  
\- estoy de acuerdo Milles, pero, necesitábamos solamente uno. El señor Rich estará complacido. Nuestras cabezas continuarán sobre nuestros cuellos, eso nos dará oportunidad de seguir trabajando-  
La mujer asiente con resignación.

Cuando ella se levanta y se dirige a una mesa para prepararse un café, una sirena de alarma se escucha fuerte y clara en todo el piso.  
-¿qué está sucediendo?-  
Pregunta la mujer tratando de aparentar calma, por el contrario, el Dr. Thorne se apresura a salir corriendo, gritando indicaciones antes de salir.

-es la alarma contra incendios, por favor, evacúa a los empleados en la planta alta, yo iré a la sala de incubación-  
La mujer obedece rápidamente y hace lo que le piden.

Cuando el Dr. Thorne va corriendo hasta la sala de incubación un mal presentimiento se cruza ante sus ojos, dos hombres de seguridad están tumbados en el piso. El dr. coloca sus dedos en el cuello de los hombres, confirmando la inexistencia de signos vitales.

Sin detenerse a hacerse preguntas, mira al frente y continúa avanzando entre las gotas de agua que caen del techo esparciéndose sobre todas las habitaciones y corredores. 

…

Un hombre de ojos obsidiana, cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, quien porta una gabardina de cuero, está entrando a una compuerta cuidadosamente sellada, mira una advertencia dibujada inútilmente: “Solo personal autorizado”, ignorando estas indicaciones, abre la puerta con un movimiento de la perilla.

Al entrar, una figura alta y de bata blanca aparece ante él.

-¿Dr. Milles o Dr. Thorne?-

Pregunta el pelinegro confiado.

El hombre de la bata se da vuelta para atrapar al poseyente de la voz.  
-¿tú eres…?-

-Thorne-

El dr. mira con confusión a ese hombre inexpresivo.

-hice una pregun…-

El Doctor Thorne no logra preguntar nada, el hombre de ojos obsidiana avanza con una velocidad casi ilegible y atraviesa su garganta con un bolígrafo delgado.

Kuroro saca entre rus ropas su teléfono y marca.

-¿Tienen a Milles?-  
La voz detrás de la bocina pequeña responde al instante.

-No, parece ser que escapó. Pero…-

-¿Pero qué, Shal?-

…  
…  
…  
En otra parte, Shalnark había inspeccionado los sótanos del edificio junto a su compañera pelinegra.  
Se impresionaron cuando se encontraron con celdas, las celdas que se encontraban habitadas generalmente contenían en su interior bestias y especímenes jamás antes vistos por sus ojos, algunas criaturas eran extremadamente exóticas, otras perecían tener propiedades particulares y únicas. Ambas arañas quedaban impactadas ante cada descubrimiento que acompañaba sus pasos.

Los ojos de la araña rubia se ensancharon cuando en una de las celdas le pareció ver algo antes visto.

-¿lo has visto antes?-

\- oye, Shizuku, mira eso, ¿no es el bastardo de la cadena? -  
La mujer dirigió curiosamente sus ojos hasta el espécimen en mención, la chica ajustó sus anteojos con la intención de vislumbrar mejor el objetivo.

-no estoy segura… nunca lo he visto-  
Shalnark se acercó más y una chispa de reconocimiento lo volvió a golpear ahora con absoluta certeza.  
-¡si, sí es! –

El rubio afirmó animado.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Kurapika, quien, sentado en el suelo, estaba con la mirada fija hacia las arañas, pero sus iris estaban sin movimiento, parecían no registrar nada frente a ellos.

Shalnark forzó la celda y se abrió. Shizuku fue la primera en entrar ante la señal considerada del hombre.

La chica pelinegra pasó su palma frente a la cara del Kurta sin obtener siquiera una reacción.  
-¿está vivo?-  
-si lo está, pero… está fuera-  
Shizuku elevó la espalda luego de que se había inclinado segundos antes, posando una mano en su barbilla habló.  
-está bien que lo dejemos aquí, se quemará con el resto-  
Shalnark sin retirar la mirada de Kurapika asintió dudosamente.

-¿deberíamos darle la noticia a Danchou?-

-¿de que el bastardo de la cadena estará muerto en breve?- la mujer mira a Shalnark -¿piensas que Danchou quiera acabarlo personalmente?-

-ni idea-

Shalnark continúa inspeccionando a Kurapika.

En ese instante, al ver la pantalla de su móvil, se da cuenta de una llamada entrante de Kuroro.

…  
…  
…

-tráelo con vida-  
El líder le da la indicación. La araña del otro lado de la línea asiente y corta la comunicación.

Kuroro posa sus ojos sobre el cadáver del Dr. Thorne. Su abrigo ligeramente empapado se agita cuando gira sobre sus talones. Cuando está a punto de despedirse de esta habitación, un ruido llama su atención y echa un vistazo hacia el otro extremo de donde está.

Cuneros.

Bebés a la vista de Kuroro hacen pequeños ruidos de balbuceos.  
Uno de ellos comienza a lloriquear.  
Las etiquetas llaman la atención de Kuroro. Entonces se acerca.

“Fallo experimental de espécimen Kurta 1 y 2”  
En cada cunero, Kuroro mira a un bebé de unos 2 a 4 meses de edad.  
Kuroro mira con desdén a ambos chiquillos. Suelta un pequeño bufido desaprobatorio, pero otro ruido ajeno lo hace girar una vez más y fijar su atención en un tercer cunero, este más apartado de los anteriores.  
Se sorprende visiblemente al leer la etiqueta en él:  
“Espécimen experimental de kurta”

Kuroro devuelve sus ojos hacia los otros bebés y asimilando las posibilidades, sin darse cuenta realmente de sus acciones, ya está tomando con descuido a uno de los bebés en brazos.  
Con paso firme avanza hasta la puerta, uno de sus brazos aferra a la criatura, mientras con la mano restante se prepara para abrir la puerta.  
Algo cruza por su mente y detiene su mano a centímetros de la perilla.

Metiendo la mano a su abrigo, toma un encendedor y lo arroja hacia atrás ya prendido.

Cuando Kuroro termina con esto y sale por esa puerta, una mini explosión suena de donde acaba de venir. 

Mira de reojo y un pequeño fuego vivo comienza a expandirse con rapidez.

Con sus agiles dedos envía un mensaje a sus compañeros sumados a este barco.

“Retirada”

Simplemente escribió.


	3. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los pensamientos de los personajes están destacados con comillas y en cursiva, sin embargo, no sé por qué razón me acepta simplemente algunos códigos y otros no, entonces no se activa la cursiva en todo... Si alguien tiene la solución a mi situación problemática, sería maravilloso que me compartieran el secreto.
> 
> Sin más qué decir, disfruten.
> 
> Sus opiniones son valiosas, los comentarios aquí siempre están disponibles para el lector.

_“¿Estoy en un lugar diferente? Miro lo que hay cerca. ¿Cajas? ¿Escombros? Artículos antiguos colocados cuidadosamente sobre repisas pálidas e inestables. Está iluminado este lugar, pero no lo suficiente. Mi cuerpo se siente quebradizo, impalpable. ¿Dónde estoy…?” _  
…  
…  
…__

__A la guarida de la tropa fantasma la rodea un silencio inefable postrándose en cada rincón._ _

__Desde la vuelta de la invasión en los laboratorios de “Atención a enfermedades extrañas” varios de los miembros se encuentran confundidos._ _

__Machi, Shalnark y Shizuku se encuentran sobre una plataforma alejada de los otros ocupados con un pequeño inconveniente._ _

__Nobunaga está jugando cartas acompañado de Phinks, Feitan y el grandote de Franklin._ _

__Kortopi, Bonorenofu y el reciente miembro Kalluto se ubican en asientos dispersos un tanto distantes de los otros simplemente meditando, en silencio y en inmovilidad._ _

__-ya te dije que no lo tomes de esa forma…- Machi amonesta al rubio  
-¿cómo diablos puedes agarrar esta cosa sin que se rompa? ¿No tienes temor a destrozarle la cabeza?-_ _

__-no debe ser tan frágil un bebé- la chica de cabello oscuro añade a la conversación despreocupadamente._ _

__-¿tú crees?-_ _

__-estoy segura, préstamelo un momento-_ _

__Shalnark trata cuidadosamente de traspasarle el bebé, sus brazos tiemblan al extenderlos hacia ella._ _

__-de esa forma ocasionarán un desastre-_ _

__Machi sostiene al bebé retirándolo de los brazos musculosos de Shalnark.  
-oh, pareces tener práctica, Machi-_ _

__Shizuku alaba a su compañera._ _

__-no es ninguna cosa del otro mundo, tal vez el manejar las suturas con los hilos lo hace sencillo para mí-_ _

__-¡está dejando de llorar!-_ _

__-posiblemente Machi sería una buena madre-_ _

__Machi alza una ceja y mira con total desaprobación a sus dos compañeros. Chasquea la lengua, después bufa._ _

__-acabo de decir que es natural por mi experiencia con las suturas-  
Kuroro sentado en su trono, un lugar donde los demás pueden mirarlo desde donde sea que se ubiquen, pestañea con los ojos más allá del libro que sostiene entre sus manos.  
La interacción de sus compañeros con esa cría es algo nuevo de ver.  
…_ _

__…  
Nobunaga mira hacia Kuroro y cuestionándose internamente está sin moverse ni prestar atención al juego de baraja._ _

__-¿tu turno?-_ _

__Feitan avisa._ _

__-¿qué diablos está pasando contigo, Nobunaga?-_ _

__Phinks atrae su atención elevando la voz._ _

__-¿soy el único que está preocupado? –_ _

__-¿qué quieres decir?-_ _

__Franklin pregunta y suelta su carta luego del turno de Nobunaga._ _

__-el bastardo de la cadena está medio muerto ahí en ese rincón, mientras nuestros compañeros están haciendo de niñeras, ¡¿alguien le encuentra algún sentido a lo que está sucediendo?!-_ _

__El hombre de la katana señala el lugar donde se encuentra Kurapika y luego al otro donde están Shalnark y compañía con el bebé._ _

__-es decisión de Danchou…-_ _

__Feitan responde con desánimo._ _

__-¡tch!-_ _

__Nobunaga acaba de arrojar su mano frente a los otros tres y se levanta enfadado de su sitio._ _

__\- ¿eh? ¿saldrás de la partida ahora? –_ _

__\- ¡¿tú qué crees?! –_ _

__Nobunaga se aleja de ellos pisando con fuerza siendo demasiado ruidoso._ _

__-volvamos a empezar-_ _

__Dice Feitan devolviendo su mano también, seguido de Phinks, finalmente Franklin sigue su ejemplo._ _

__Kalluto ha estado curioso mirando el entorno en completo mutismo desde su lugar._ _

__Sigilosamente se pone de pie y se acerca a donde está Nobunaga, por supuesto, Kuroro no se encuentra tan lejos de él._ _

__Nobunaga está mirando a Kuroro con los ojos llameantes repletos de inconformidad._ _

__-¿qué hizo él?-_ _

__Nobunaga es sorprendido con el cuestionamiento del niño._ _

__-tú no lo sabes-_ _

__-¿el qué?-_ _

__Kuroro por segunda vez consecutiva está mirando sobre la página de su libro abierto, sus ojos obsidiana se clavan en Kalluto y en Nobunaga._ _

__Cerrando su libro con delicadeza, se dirige al menor._ _

__-lo conoces-_ _

__Dice afirmando._ _

__-lo he visto una vez en la montaña Kukuroo-_ _

__Kuroro en este momento se pone de pie palpándose las rodillas con la intención de retirar el polvo pegoteado a su vestimenta._ _

__-es amigo de tu familiar- Kuroro coloca una mano sobre su barbilla, mirando hacia donde el techo, él finge pensar._ _

__-supongo-  
Por supuesto, Kalluto no es una persona de muchas palabras._ _

__Kuroro mira a Nobunaga quien los ha estado viendo y escuchando con atención._ _

__-¿algo que tengas que decir?-_ _

__-tch- Nobunaga chasquea la lengua y sisea – no importa lo que pueda decir, no pasará nada que te haga cambiar tu plan, si acaso hay uno-_ _

__Nobunaga está mirando feroz a su líder._ _

__El pelinegro de abrigo de piel profundiza su inexpresión sobre el samurái. Esto dura varios segundos. Nobunaga volvió a sentarse tenso._ _

__Kuroro está yendo en dirección del rincón donde se encuentra Kurapika._ _

__Un parpadeo y Shalnark lo ha seguido, colocándose detrás de su Danchou._ _

__-Danchou, no está dentro de sus cinco sentidos-_ _

__-¿cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que regresamos?-_ _

__La araña informática piensa colocando su dedo índice en su mentón. Elevando su dedo índice al frente ofrece su respuesta._ _

__-34 horas y 23 minutos a partir de que pisamos el escondite-_ _

__Kuroro asiente y mira a Kurapika sin pestañear metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos._ _

__Shalnark se inclina un poco, sus manos están sobre sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas y mira a Kurapika tratando de alcanzar su cara._ _

__-por las huellas que hay en sus brazos, le administraron alguna sustancia que lo hizo colapsar hacia este estado-_ _

__\- ¿piensas que el efecto se desinhiba?_ _

__-no estoy seguro, Danchou-_ _

__Shalnark se levanta de golpe._ _

__-¡por mí está perfecto que se quede de esa forma toda la vida!-_ _

__Un lamento venenoso de Nobunaga repiquetea a la distancia._ _

__-¿Danchou, piensas que sea necesario que reciba asistencia médica?-_ _

__-Si no reacciona no es asunto nuestro-_ _

__-¿sería buena idea matarlo ahora?-_ _

__-Esperaremos otro poco y veamos qué sucede-_ _

__Shalnark está mirando a Kuroro con confusión. Su boca se abre , su Danchou regresa por donde había ido hasta aquí._ _

__Kalluto se acerca a la araña rubia._ _

__-ese estado…- Shalnark mira al Zoldyck – es ocasionado por inhibidores y sedantes en cantidades extremadamente altas-_ _

__-¿cómo puedes saberlo?-_ _

__Kalluto mira a Kurapika y sin apartar sus ojos del rubio le contesta a la araña._ _

__-los entrenamientos que se realizan en la familia Zoldyck incluyen este tipo de pruebas-  
-¿a qué te refieres?-_ _

__-he visto cómo funcionan. Esta persona fue víctima de esos procedimientos. No tengo duda alguna de eso-_ _

__-¿sabes si se va a reponer?-_ _

__-es un usuario de nen. Entonces sí. La clara señal de ello es que sigue con vida-  
-oh-_ _

__Shalnark le echa un vistazo a Kurapika también._ _

__Kuroro ha escuchado esta pequeña conversación entre sus arañas. Vuelve a su lectura despreocupadamente y se concentra en seguir las líneas._ _

__El bebé está dormido. Nadie sabe hasta este momento por qué Kuroro capturó a un bebé de laboratorio, seguramente vio en él una utilidad, quién sabe, aunque todos se lo cuestionan, nadie ha preguntado la razón._ _

__…  
…  
…_ _

__A la tercera mañana del altercado, Kurapika se levanta como si tuviera un resorte en sus piernas._ _

__Kuroro se da cuenta e inmediatamente procede a tomar cercanía._ _

__La guarida casi está solitaria, con excepción de Kuroro, Machi, Kalluto, el bebé dormido y Kurapika._ _

__El Kurta jadea y sus ojos revolotean inspeccionando ansiosamente el espacio.  
Kuroro frenó muy cerca de él y espera._ _

__El pelinegro entrecierra los ojos, su guardia alta está puesta._ _

__Kurapika ladea la cabeza mientras la silueta de Kuroro se refleja en sus iris marrones._ _

__-al fin te despejaste-_ _

__Kurapika siente las palabras raspar su garganta al hablar._ _

__-¿cuánto tiempo dormí?-_ _

__Kuroro enarca una ceja._ _

__-¿dormir?-_ _

__-¿dónde estoy?-_ _

__-no parecías dormido, sino fuera de la conciencia-_ _

__-¿eso puede ser posible?-_ _

__Kuroro eleva sus hombros en respuesta._ _

__-el tipo de la cadena cometió un descuido y estuvo cautivo, quién lo diría- Kuroro se acerca otro poco a Kurapika - ¿qué hacías en ese sitio? –_ _

__-¿qué?-_ _

__Kurapika dispersa sus ojos hacia los lados, luego ve a Kuroro._ _

__-creo que no entiendo, ¿quién eres? –_ _

__Kurapika parpadea en confusión._ _

__Kuroro dejó de caminar y frunce el ceño asimilando la pregunta._ _

__-¿Kuroro Lucifer?-_ _

__-¿nos conocemos?-_ _

__Kuroro decide cambiar la dirección del juego._ _

__-¿qué es lo que recuerdas?-_ _

__Kurapika luce meditabundo._ _

__-no sé…-  
Kuroro posa sus ojos en el suelo brevemente.  
-¿sabes quién es Uvogin?-_ _

__-¿Uvogin?-  
Kuroro está confuso, no puede saber si el bastardo de la cadena lo está tratando de liar o si en verdad no recuerda lo que le pasó._ _

__-¿recuerdas tu nombre?-_ _

__-¿Kurapika?-_ _

__Kuroro piensa ágilmente en una pregunta más._ _

__-¿eres miembro de la tribu Kurta?-_ _

__-¿si lo sabes para qué me lo preguntas?-_ _

__-sólo responde-_ _

__Kurapika aprieta los labios en una delgada línea._ _

__-¿cazador de listas negras?-_ _

__-¿eh?-_ _

__Kuroro sujeta la respiración._ _

__-va enserio entonces…- Murmura_ _

__-¿de qué hablas?-_ _

__Kurapika sostiene en este instante su cabeza como si doliera realmente._ _

__Kuroro simplemente no le quita los ojos de encima._ _

__-duele…-_ _

__\- siéntate-_ _

__Kuroro ordena a Kurapika y al darse cuenta de que el rubio no lo obedece, lo ayuda._ _

__\- ¿puedes explicarme lo que está sucediendo? –_ _

__Kurapika suplica a Kuroro con un tono de voz bastante ingenuo._ _

__Kuroro se pierde en los ojos de Kurapika registrando su expresión. No logra detectar que sea una farsa, realmente el Kurta no tiene idea._ _

__Kuroro se retira de Kurapika, dejándolo cuidadosamente sentado sobre el muro._ _

__-bien, te explicaré todo lo que sé cuando estés mejor que ahora-_ _

__Kurapika sostiene su cabeza dolorida, asiente ante el ofrecimiento de Kuroro.  
-por ahora, trata de descansar-_ _

__Kurapika mira consternado el lugar en ruinas que lo rodea._ _

__-¿aquí vives?-_ _

__-es provisional- Kuroro responde honestamente. -nosotros somos ladrones, aquí es donde nos escondemos-_ _

__Espera una reacción reprobatoria o impresionada del Kurta, pero en su lugar, Kurapika simplemente encoge su cuerpo._ _

___“Esto es nuevo” _Kuroro piensa.__ _ _

____-¿no te importa?-_ _ _ _

____-¿debería?- Kurapika se pone de pie lentamente mostrando dolor en su expresión. -no sé de dónde vengo o qué estoy haciendo aquí, tampoco te conozco… ¿supongo que tengo varias razones por las que no debería ser tan quisquilloso? –_ _ _ _

____Kuroro parpadea sorprendido.  
-buen chico- _ _ _ _

____Palmeando la cabeza de Kurapika y casi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Kuroro le felicita._ _ _ _

____Kurapika se sonroja gradualmente bajo la sensación del toque._ _ _ _

____Su cuerpo no registra ningún movimiento.  
Al poco tiempo, el calor de la mano del hombre de ojos oscuros lo abandona._ _ _ _

____Machi y Kalluto que también están en el escondite, aparentemente han estado atentos al bebé, pero igualmente estuvieron al tanto de la interacción de los otros dos._ _ _ _

____Kuroro ha tomado distancia de Kurapika yéndose al sitio que regularmente ocupa en la bodega. Se sienta entrelazando sus dedos de cada mano metiéndolas debajo de su barbilla, la manera en que sus ojos apuntan a la nada, indican que está pensando en algo con bastante concentración._ _ _ _

____Kalluto y Machi miran en completa sincronización al bebé que acaba de despertar. Machi es quien toma la decisión de ir y cargar el bulto._ _ _ _

____Los lloriqueos del bebé se registran en la cabeza de Kurapika y mira hacia la dirección indicada._ _ _ _

____Sus ojos reconocen a dos personas más que antes no había percibido, también se da cuenta de que están acompañados de un bebé._ _ _ _

____Kuroro al igual que Kurapika mira hasta donde Machi carga al bebé._ _ _ _

____-tiene hambre, eso debe ser-_ _ _ _

____Machi está hablando con el Líder._ _ _ _

____-se terminaron las provisiones y los otros no han vuelto…-_ _ _ _

____Kalluto adelanta la explicación._ _ _ _

____Kuroro se levanta maquinalmente de su lugar._ _ _ _

____-¿estás segura de que es eso?-_ _ _ _

____-Estoy segura, lleva desde ayer por la tarde sin ingerir algo-_ _ _ _

____Machi carga al bebé apretando contra su pecho._ _ _ _

____Las arañas son muy poco emocionales y entusiastas, por lo que la araña peli azul no ofrece consuelo al bebé, no como el que una persona maternal y afectiva lo haría._ _ _ _

____Kuroro mira en completo silencio y estoicidad a Machi, al bebé y a Kalluto._ _ _ _

____Machi agita brevemente al bebé con la intención de calmar, pero su intento fracasa._ _ _ _

____-un bebé normal como ese necesita otra forma de trato –_ _ _ _

____Kalluto habla débilmente revelando su enigma habitual._ _ _ _

____-uno que ciertamente no le daré- Machi se defiende, se dibuja una mueca molesta en la cara. -Danchou, ¿puedes llamarlos? Ya han tardado demasiado y como podrás darte cuenta, este bebé no dejará de torturarnos los oídos con sus gritos hasta que coma y se vuelva a dormir-_ _ _ _

____El líder del genei ryodan no reacciona, pero el asentimiento está ahí._ _ _ _

____Kuroro se aparta un poco para realizar la llamada que Machi necesita._ _ _ _

____No pasó ni un minuto cuando el Danchou le trae noticias a su compañera._ _ _ _

____-Shalnark comenta que la misión se retrasó un poco. Volverán tan pronto terminen. –_ _ _ _

____Machi resopla amargamente.  
Kalluto simplemente parpadea desde su posición._ _ _ _

____Machi vuelve a agitar al bebé, esta vez el resultado termina en más llanto._ _ _ _

____Las tres arañas se sobresaltan al mismo tiempo en el momento en que Kurapika aparece entre ellos._ _ _ _

____Los ojos de Kurapika persiguen a Machi, ella lo mira extrañada cuando el Kurta extiende los brazos hacia ella._ _ _ _

____-¿no tienes idea de cómo tratar con tu bebé?-  
Machi abre los ojos con sorpresa. La araña se agravia.  
-no es mío…-_ _ _ _

____Escupe siseando._ _ _ _

____Kurapika aún con sus brazos extendidos muestra asombro y rodando los ojos llega hasta la figura de Kuroro._ _ _ _

____Kuroro lo mira, no dice nada.  
Kurapika sacude sus pensamientos y menea su cabeza negando suave._ _ _ _

____Machi le entrega al bebé por fin y Kurapika lo acoge en sus brazos con gentileza._ _ _ _

____El rubio abraza al bebé arrullándolo con incuestionable destreza, pareciera que está familiarizado con esto._ _ _ _

____Como resultado del contacto cariñoso y los arrullos del rubio, el bebé bosteza, se acurruca en el pecho de Kurapika apretando sus ropas aprisionándolas con sus pequeñas manos._ _ _ _

____El bebé comienza a succionar la camisa de Kurapika como si estuviera siendo amamantado._ _ _ _

____Kurapika trata de retirarlo de la tela, pero cuando lo logra por primera vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelve a prenderse donde mismo._ _ _ _

____Kurapika parece avergonzado, de reojo miró a Kalluto quien le observa directamente con esos ojos grandes y lóbregos._ _ _ _

____No le queda de otra a Kurapika que permitir que ese pequeño se sienta protegido de esa manera.  
Kuroro observó la interacción de Kurapika algo impresionado de que fuera capaz de calmar al bebé de esa forma tan simple._ _ _ _

____-haces que parezca sencillo-  
Machi está parloteando con el rubio._ _ _ _

____Kurapika se encoje de hombros._ _ _ _

____-Nuestros oídos probablemente puedan seguir intactos si continúas encargándote de ese bebé-_ _ _ _

____Machi está aliviada y algo agradecida con el rubio de haberla suplantado._ _ _ _

____Kalluto está observando a Kuroro por si acaso añadirá algo. Espera en vano._ _ _ _

____Kuroro escanea a Kurapika de arriba abajo. El Kurta se aferra al bebé todavía más._ _ _ _

____Kuroro le ofrece a Kurapika el asiento más cercano, este lo toma._ _ _ _

____Kalluto no deja de evaluar cada movimiento de su líder. Considera demasiada atención hacia el amigo de Killua, por lo que sabe, ellos son enemigos, o eso se supone._ _ _ _

____Kuroro no deja escapar nada a su alrededor, entonces sus ojos casi traspasan a Kalluto, a sabiendas de que el niño lo ha estado leyendo._ _ _ _

____Calmadamente la araña más joven se desliza fuera de la vista de sus dos colegas. Distante saca unas hojas de papel y maniobra concentrado con ellas._ _ _ _

____Kurapika sentado en donde mismo y con el bebé cargando, bosteza y cabecea tres veces seguidas._ _ _ _

____Se despabila a sí mismo sosegando su propio cansancio._ _ _ _

____Baja su mirada encontrándose con el pequeño rostro angelical del bebé, tan apacible durmiendo entre su calor. Su boca todavía succiona su ropa, aunque el ritmo de sus pequeños labios se ralentiza unos segundos, a los otros vuelve a apresurarse y así paulatinamente._ _ _ _

____Kurapika sonríe un poco admirando al pequeño ser.  
Machi lo mira aparentemente asqueada, sin duda el instinto maternal en ella no está mínimamente desarrollado.  
…  
…  
…_ _ _ _

____Kurapika se mueve incómodo, la posición que tiene comienza a sentirse fatigosa._ _ _ _

____Dos horas después de que el bebé se durmió, se ha despertado y comienza a llorar y gemir._ _ _ _

____En esta ocasión Kurapika no puede tranquilizarle simplemente arrullando, acariciando o dando palmadas._ _ _ _

____Cuando la incompetencia en el rubio enardece y cuando la desesperación se apodera de él, se le viene una idea a la cabeza._ _ _ _

____Dudosamente y nada convencido lleva su dedo índice a la pequeña boca del bebé, quien instintivamente lo rodea con sus dedos y abriendo la boca introduce la punta en ella._ _ _ _

____Los sollozos están disminuyendo, los lloridos se acallaron.  
El pecho de Kurapika siente menos la tensión que lo orillaba a sentirse abrumado. _ _ _ _

____Sus ojos están observando íntimamente la fisonomía del bebé que sostiene. Una sensación poco gratificante se apodera de él. Parpadea mirando una vez más el rostro del bebé con cuidado de estudiar cada rasgo en él._ _ _ _

____El corazón de Kurapika se estremece y se hunde._ _ _ _

____El bebé mantiene el dedo de Kurapika en su boca, regodeándose._ _ _ _

____Automáticamente la otra mano del rubio alisa los cabellos dorados y pálidos del bebé. Son sumamente suaves y delgados._ _ _ _

____Perdido en la contemplación de ese ser humano indefenso, pasa desapercibido el momento en que personas acaban de pisar la bodega._ _ _ _

____-Aquí está lo que necesitas, Machi-  
Shalnark saluda con entusiasmo a la mujer. Él la busca con la mirada en donde se supone que debería haber estado, pero la figura que se suponía debe ser la de Machi junto al bebé, se ve obstruida por un rubio conocido._ _ _ _

____Shalnark parpadea varias veces para estar seguro de no estar alucinando la imagen._ _ _ _

____Nobunaga ha sido el segundo en darse cuenta de un rubio despierto, alerta y además cargando a un bebé con él._ _ _ _

____El resto de las arañas pasan desapercibida la situación o simplemente no les interesa demasiado._ _ _ _

____Nobunaga está andando donde Kuroro, evidentemente molesto.  
-¿qué nos dirás al respecto?-_ _ _ _

____Sin duda se refiere a Kurapika._ _ _ _

____-estaba llorando y Machi no pudo hacer nada. Él ha mantenido a ese bebé en silencio-_ _ _ _

____Nobunaga se muerde el labio inferior.  
-Nobu, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Ten paciencia, les explicaré más tarde...-_ _ _ _

____El líder habla de manera que Nobunaga es el único que lo alcanza a escuchar._ _ _ _

____Resoplando poco complacido, el samurái da por olvidado lo que sea que estaba pasando._ _ _ _

____Shalnark ya está junto a Kurapika y le entrega biberones, una bolsa con latas de leche diferentes para recién nacido y agua embotellada._ _ _ _

____Kurapika se siente problemático al verse obligado a recibir todo esto con una sola mano._ _ _ _

____Con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el rubio que acaba de conocer, se anima a hablar._ _ _ _

____-es imposible que tome todo esto con una sola mano libre-_ _ _ _

____Shalnark jadea.  
-tienes razón, disculpa-_ _ _ _

____El rubio de las arañas mira a Kurapika con los ojos de rendija, aparentemente Kurapika lo está tratando amistosamente, ¿por qué? ¿no es que odia a las arañas?_ _ _ _

____Shalnark coloca algunas de las cosas sobre el suelo y otras sobre el muro expuesto._ _ _ _

____-debes preparar un biberón para el bebé… ¿eres el padre? –_ _ _ _

____Kurapika pregunta curioso a Shalnark, quien justo en este momento se atraganta con su propia saliva._ _ _ _

____-¡n-no!, no lo soy. ¿quién te dijo tal cosa? –  
Kurapika se estremece._ _ _ _

____-y-yo… bueno, yo… creí que…-_ _ _ _

____Los ojos de Kurapika se menean desde Shalnark hasta el bebé en su regazo con encogimiento._ _ _ _

____-supuse que tenía parecido contigo y por eso yo…-_ _ _ _

____Shalnark está preparando la leche para el bebé, sus oídos atentos al Kurta.  
-no es así, no nos parecemos realmente…-_ _ _ _

____Shalnark mira al bebé rubio y luego a Kurapika…_ _ _ _

____Sus brazos se congelan y dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, el biberón, una pequeña idea atraviesa su mente._ _ _ _

____Kuroro está en su trono en el momento en que siente que su araña rubia lo está captando con sus pupilas._ _ _ _

_____“Podría ser que ese bebé sea…” ____ _ _ _

______Los pensamientos de Shalnark se mueven en su cabeza con soltura. Sus ojos están encarnados en su líder._ _ _ _ _ _

______La cabeza del ryodan ignora la expresión dibujada en la cara de su araña._ _ _ _ _ _

______Su vista se postra de vuelta en la página de su libro en turno._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Recompensa

-Si tú no eres el padre y la madre tampoco es la chica de allá… ¿dónde están los padres?-

Shalnark le entrega a Kurapika el biberón del bebé. El Kurta lo toma y frunciendo el ceño se lo ofrece al pequeño no sin antes retirar su dedo. El bebé tiene la intención de llorar cuando lo que ocupaba su boca se aleja. Ese espacio rápidamente es sustituido por alimento.

-podrías haber entibiado la leche al menos, el clima esta helado-

-No. No tenemos los electrodomésticos necesarios-

Shalnark se cruza de brazos mientras mira a Kurapika, el rubio no se molesta en ocultar que claramente se encuentra escaneando a las dos personas.

Después de haber terminado su estudio mental, va donde Machi y comienza a platicar sobre las cosas que sucedieron allá afuera.

Media hora después, el bebé está apaciblemente dormido en los brazos de Kurapika, Kuroro se ha levantado y las arañas como si se trataran de imanes altamente magnéticos, andan siguiendo al primero.

Kurapika los mira a todos estudiando sus rostros, unos simplemente continúan su camino, otros lo miran con curiosidad y uno de ellos le dirige una mirada llena de odio.  
…  
…  
…

-estaba esperando este momento con bastante ansiedad, podrás decirnos ahora lo que sucede-

Nobunaga comienza.

Kuroro se colocó como ornamento en medio de la sala en la que entraron. 

\- el bastardo de la cadena no tiene recuerdos sobre nosotros-

Las reacciones de sus compañeros son multifacéticas, unos parecen asombrados, otros no, unos abrieron ligeramente los ojos más de lo debido, incluso otros miraron a su compañero de al lado.

-¿Danchou, no será un truco?-

La mujer de la cruz lanza el primer cuestionamiento.

-Lo estuve registrando en su ausencia y concluí que no intenta engañarnos-

-¿qué entonces? Es más fácil acabarlo con mi espada cortando su cuello mientras llego a su lado inocentemente y sostiene a ese chiquillo molesto entre sus brazos-

Machi y Kalluto se avergüenzan por la explicación de asesinato del samurái.  
-he decidido… que no lo mataremos-

Como Kuroro lo había predicho, las arañas replican frente a él. Bonorenofu y Kortopi se reservan de externar cualquier comentario a favor o en contra.

Otros miembros tratan de hacerle ver a los que no están de acuerdo, que el líder siempre toma decisiones por alguna buena razón.

Kuroro espera pacientemente mientras sus patas debaten entre ellos.

Kalluto tampoco está hablando, ante ello, Shalnark decide seguir el ejemplo.  
Franklin parece demasiado neutral, al igual que Machi.

Phinks se está rascando la cabeza y Feitan junto a Shizuku son quienes más responden a las quejas del samurái.

Como el ruido parece extenderse más de lo necesario, Kuroro decide que es hora de intervenir otra vez.

-Cuando alguien derrota a uno de los miembros del genei ryodan-

Kuroro comienza.

Las arañas se quedan calladas, incluyendo a Nobunaga, por supuesto, en cuanto reconocen la voz de Kuroro.

-este aplica para ocupar su puesto-

-pero el bastardo de la cadena no luchó contra Uvogin ni con Pakunoda para pelear por un puesto dentro de la tropa-

Kuroro intencionalmente mira fijamente a Franklin.

-soy consciente del razonamiento-

-¿entonces quieres que se una a nosotros?- Phinks pregunta.

-tal vez-

Phinks retoma la palabra haciendo callar a Nobunaga, quien había abierto la boca.

-Bueno, entonces tienes que decirnos qué es lo que va a suceder con ese bastardo encadenado-

Machi da un paso adelante con los brazos cómodamente cruzados.

-Como dije, no recuerda nada. Incluso, no recuerda ser un usuario de nen-

-¿cómo es posible que haya perdido la memoria?-

Kalluto interviene dando respuesta a la pregunta de Shizuku.

-es posible que las sustancias que administraron hayan producido efectos secundarios-

-¿qué sabes sobre tales efectos, Kalluto?- Danchou se interesa.

Shalnark recuerda haber leído sobre esto el otro día después de haber tenido la breve conversación con Kalluto.

-realmente no sé mucho. Pero si recibió sobredosis de aquellas sustancias, existen efectos secundarios en el cuerpo y cognición. Probablemente sea uno de ellos-

Kalluto se sonroja un poco al terminar.

-gracias, Kalluto- Kuroro dice.

Ahora es el turno de Shalnark.

-Yo estuve leyendo acerca de esto. Pero siento decir que es poco probable que la falta de memoria se deba a un efecto secundario en realidad-

Kuroro analiza la información proporcionada por sus colegas. Una de sus manos se coloca en su barbilla.

\- el resultado es la falta de memoria, no importa cuál haya sido la causa. -

Shalnark y Kalluto asienten.

-habíamos acordado que cuando encontráramos al bastardo de la cadena vengaríamos la muerte de Uvo y de Paku-

Nobunaga sisea y escupe sus palabras.

Shalnark es quien sigue la línea de Nobu.

-Nobu, me parece que jamás lo decidimos como tal-  
-¿estás pidiéndome que simpatice con el enemigo?-

-oye, yo no dije eso-

El samurái metió sus brazos a las mangas y mira a todos con indiferencia.

-¿Kuroro?- Machi dice.

-espera, ¿y ese bebé?- Shalnark se adelanta.

Ahora más que antes todos tienen la atención sobre el líder.

-tengo que pensar todavía qué haremos con él. Les pido que sean pacientes, por otro lado, les pido que no mencionen nada acerca de nuestro pasado o conflicto con él- la arañas continúan atentas – no es conveniente que refresquemos sus recuerdos de esa manera. Necesitamos que se muestre obediente. Mientras tanto, fingiremos que no nos hemos conocido pero que lo encontramos en una situación deplorable y lo quisimos auxiliar- 

-¿siendo unos ladrones? ¿crees que nos crea? - Nobunaga escupe a Kuroro y comienza a reírse descaradamente.

-no está de más intentarlo-

El razonamiento estoico de Kuroro logra silenciar las burlas.

La expresión de Shalnark le recuerda a Kuroro su reciente duda.

-el bebé es un trabajo experimental de ese laboratorio… si lo conservamos, en un futuro nos podría servir.-

-¿qué tiene de especial ese cachorro?- Feitan dice.

Kuroro enfoca al hombre bajo.

\- tiene genes únicos, que, al revelar su procedencia, nos haría ganar billones de Jenny en un segundo-

-¿es tan especial?- Shizuku pregunta.

-¿especial?, probablemente- Kuroro repite.

-oh…- la mujer queda conforme.

Las arañas no han hablado. Los ojos de Shalnark consternan a Kuroro. El líder sabe que su araña capacitada en informática es sumamente intuitiva, casi acercándose a la capacidad que tiene Machi con respecto a lo mismo.

Dando por terminada la reunión, las arañas regresan a sus puestos.

Shalnark espera con la intención de quedar a solas con su líder.

Cuando esto pasa, Kuroro lo sabe y habla.

-tus suposiciones pueden estar en lo correcto. Ese bebé puede ser… mejor dicho, es resultado de un procedimiento genético con el Kurta-

-ya decía yo. Pero Danchou, ¿por qué razón ocultar la información de los demás? -

-no estoy ocultándola. Siéndote sincero, no veo necesario aclarar el tema más allá de la utilidad que representa para nosotros-  
-buen punto. También puede suponer una ventaja el no tener que estar viendo a Nobunaga alterarse cuando los vea juntos. -

Kuroro se mantiene al margen. – suena válido, tal como lo dijiste-

Shalnark sonríe con amplitud.

…

…

…

Luego de la reunión finalizada, Kuroro decidió que debía mantenerse cerca de Kurapika para tenerlo a la vista y vigilarlo, así observaría si sucediera algún cambio con respecto a su actitud, por si acaso su memoria regresara de repente.

La primera semana fue fácil para las arañas soportar al enemigo entre ellos, ya que Kurapika fue destinado al cuidado del bebé, incluso descubrió que no era un él sino una ella, una pequeña niña.

Kuroro le explicó a Kurapika que al igual que él, habían encontrado a esa pequeña abandonada, la cogieron ofreciéndole un techo.

Kurapika había estado mirando a Kuroro con unos ojos un tanto incrédulos durante una tarde entera. Pero esta actitud se calmó al otro día.

La bebé se estaba adaptando increíblemente a Kurapika, así como él a ella. 

Unas arañas habían tratado de relevar a Kurapika para encargarse de la bebé, pero ellos no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo. Kurapika se había molestado y les había pedido que no interfirieran, ellos lo agradecieron más que nadie en el mundo. El problema fue que esto lo hacían por órdenes de Kuroro. Simplemente fracasaron. 

A las tres semanas, la bebé lloraba con cualquier otra persona que la sostuviera, la única persona con la que estaba tranquila y apegada fue con el Kurta.

Kuroro miraba estás escenas un tanto confuso, aunque después de todo ese bebé llevaba genes Kurta, la coincidencia de que reaccionara de esa manera tenía mucho sentido.

Kuroro se preguntaba si Kurapika volvería a recordar lo que había sucedido en ese laboratorio. Claramente lo manipularon y de alguna manera utilizaron sus genes para engendrar ese bebé.

El líder del ryodan sinceramente no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre genética o de la manera en que la ciencia crea algo como esto.

Al final, decidió que eso no suponía un problema o preocupación para él.

…

…

…

-¿quieres pollo o carne?-

Kurapika miró a Shizuku y eligió el plato de poliestireno con pollo.

-gracias- Kurapika agradece formalmente.

-no hay problema-

Phinks se aproxima tomando de la otra mano de la pelinegra el plato con carne.

-yo quiero la carne-

Shizuku se aleja con la finalidad de comer su propia comida.

Phinks estudia a Kurapika con detención. -¿ahora está dormido?- su cuello se estira para mirar la pequeña en la cuna que Kuroro mandó a traer hace unos días.

-la alimenté y se quedó dormida hace como una hora-

Phinks rodó sus ojos hasta Kurapika curioseando al rubio.

-usan un biberón para hacerlo, no tienes por qué tener pensamientos libidinosos-

Feitan le dice apareciendo en el área.

Kurapika se congela y Phinks habla.

-no estoy siendo descarado- El egipcio alza sus cejas.

-¿y qué piensas?- Feitan entrecierra la mirada.

-estaba pensando que… el bebé está tomándole parecido, ¿no piensan lo mismo? -  
Kurapika se sobresalta y mira a la bebé considerando el comentario del rubio fornido.

-a mí me parece que no. Ha de ser porque estás acostumbrado a verlos juntos-

Feitan responde manifestando su aburrimiento habitual.

Phinks contempla a la bebé. – debe ser eso-

Las arañas alzan los hombros. Ya se alejaron y Kurapika está solo. Sus ojos vuelven a inspeccionar a la bebé dormida, su plato intacto sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Se convence de que es absurdo decir que tienen parecido. Él mismo considera que no tienen nada en común, bueno, excepto por el cabello rubio, pero incluso el cabello de ella es mucho más pálido que el de él.

…

…

…

Kurapika aprovecha que la bebé está tranquila sobre su cuna, busca a una de las arañas por los compartimentos de la bodega.

Después de una pequeña incursión, se encuentra con Nobunaga. De hecho, es la última persona con la que quiso haberse encontrado.

Al percatarse de la presencia del rubio, Nobunaga bufa con desagrado, Kurapika siente el impulso de dar la vuelta y alejarse, pero el samurái ya le está hablando.

-¿qué estás buscando?-

-me preguntaba a dónde fueron los demás-

Kurapika decide quedarse de pie y preguntar.

-ya sabes que somos ladrones, están ocupados en eso-

Kurapika mira el techo con atención y asiente a lo que el samurái le dijo.

-eso es todo- El rubio está emprendiendo la despedida.

-ya que estás aquí. -

El rubio se sobresalta.

-¿qué?-

-me gustaría probar el filo de mi espada con tu cabeza-

Kurapika está dando un paso hacia atrás amenazado.

-está claro para mí que no soy de tu agrado-

El Kurta toma valentía y enfrenta al otro.

-qué inteligente- Nobunaga está de broma.

El samurái aparentemente bromista, se levanta de sus aposentos, está desenvainando su espada.

El corazón de Kurapika se acelera. Su cuerpo tiembla.

-no estás hablando enserio-

-dame una razón para no hacerlo-

Los ojos de Kurapika buscan una vía de escape, pero sus nervios lo traicionan y se congela en su lugar. El samurái avanzó como relámpago que el rubio no tiene tiempo ni de mover un dedo. El samurái lo empuja haciendo que la espalda y la cabeza de Kurapika golpeen con fuerza contra la pared, su mano fría y grande presiona su cuello.  
Los pulmones del Kurta comienzan a exigir aire. Lentamente sube sus manos, aprieta las muñecas del samurái. Los intentos de Kurapika por liberarse no están funcionando.

El miedo hace que los ojos de Kurapika se maticen al escarlata.

Nobunaga lo ve extasiado. La desesperación de Kurapika hace que el samurái se sienta complacido.

El horror y el miedo en esos ojos sangre es contundente.

En el momento en que la visión de Kurapika comienza a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Sus manos se encajan más presionando fuerte en el brazo del otro, los dedos de Nobunaga se tuercen antes de aflojarse y soltar al Kurta.

En el piso, Kurapika aspira aire con fuerza.  
Aún apoderado del pánico, instintivamente se pone de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo lo deja. Sus ojos buscan a Nobunaga, la araña lo está fulminando con la mirada, sin embargo, Kurapika mira más allá del hombro del oponente y se encuentra con su reflejo en el espejo del muro adyacente.

Se lleva una sorpresa cuando se ve con los ojos color rojo. La expresión de Kurapika se llena de conmoción. Sus cadenas en la mano derecha se materializan. Cuando esto pasa, su mano ya está frente a él. Está observando este fenómeno con espanto. 

Nobunaga se ofende mientras el Kurta lo ha comenzado a ignorar.

-parece que viste un fantasma-

Kurapika no responde.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato?-

Silencio.

\- te estoy hablando… mírame cuando…- El samurái se inmovilizó.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-

El líder del genei ryodan ha hecho su aparición.

-Danchou-

Con total descaro Nobunaga saluda.

Kurapika ya está reaccionando, sus cadenas desaparecieron.  
-¿estás bien?-

La marca que la presión de la mano de Nobunaga dejó en la garganta de Kurapika es demasiado obvia.

El rubio lleva una mano a su garganta y asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos están mirando a Nobunaga con terror.

-tsk… debió haberse defendido, no tengo la culpa de que sea tan débil-

El samurái altanero se esfuma de la vista de su líder.

El Kurta se está recuperando todavía con Kuroro a su lado. 

-¿hiciste algo para provocarlo?-

Kurapika se siente inculpado de una travesura, como resultado sus ojos amenazan al líder.

-cometí el error de encontrármelo por aquí. ¿algo así es suficiente para ser considerada una provocación? -

Solo hay silencio de parte de la araña.

-¿qué más pasó? ¿cómo lograste evadir su amenaza? -

\- no estoy seguro… supongo que él sólo estaba jugando conmigo por lo aburrido que siempre luce-

La ceja de Kuroro se levanta.

El sarcasmo de Kurapika no le causa la más mínima gracia.

-no te muevas –

El líder palpa el cuello de Kurapika, revisando el estado de la piel dañada.

-no te molestes, estoy bien-

Mientras baja las manos de Kuroro el rubio da un paso hacia atrás.

-trata de no acercarte a él nuevamente-

-¿no puedes ordenarle simplemente que me deje tranquilo? Eres el jefe-

Kuroro exhala.

-sin embargo, existen ciertos comportamientos y situaciones que prefiero dejar fuera de mis manos. En este caso se vuelve más seguro que mantengas tu distancia-

Kurapika abre la boca inconforme, realmente inconforme. Un llanto interrumpe su concentración, es la bebé despierta.

\- sólo haz lo que te digo-

El líder deja ir a Kurapika, no sin antes recordarle su petición.

El rubio no puede creer que Kuroro le pidiera que se cuide en vez de llamar la atención de su amigo problemático.

Cuando está a punto de cargar a la bebé, centra la atención en su mano derecha, recordando las cadenas que se formaron en ella hace un momento.  
Tiene curiosidad, y a pesar de eso, tomó la decisión de no preguntarle a Kuroro al respecto. Quiere investigar por su cuenta la razón de este hecho desconocido.

A lo largo de su estancia con estas personas, ha tenido la impresión de que tal vez algo no está del todo bien. Tiene la impresión de que están ocultando información con respecto a su procedencia. No obstante, no pierde las esperanzas de estar equivocado.

Nobunaga volvió a la sala grande, está jugando cartas con las arañas que ya regresaron de sus ocupaciones afuera.

De repente Kurapika se da cuenta de que ha pasado casi un mes y no ha salido ni un instante de este lugar. Una parte de él desea despejarse. Su cuerpo está cansado debido al tiempo que la bebé le exige. Las noches de desvelo tratando de dormirla y alimentándola lo tienen agotado. Sin embargo, esta es su tarea, encargarse de la pequeña. No existe persona capacitada entre este grupo de criminales para cuidar a un bebé, sinceramente esto le sorprende y ese sentimiento se convierte en indignación pura. 

No ser capaz de recordar gran parte de su pasado lo deprime, lo conflictúa. Aparentemente estos tipos pueden darle las respuestas adecuadas, al menos el líder se lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, pero se excusa y cambia el tema diciendo que no es prudente, que lo mejor es esperar y que seguramente con el tiempo obtendrá las respuestas que necesita. En resumidas cuentas, le ha explicado una y otra vez que, para reestablecer la memoria, la mejor forma es la paciencia. 

Si bien lo piensa, ese Kuroro parece una persona seria, alguien que no jugaría con la estabilidad emocional de otro. Kurapika tiene tal concepto de este líder. 

Por el momento decide confiar en él y en los otros que al menos no le hacen muecas descaradas en la cara. 

Kalluto quien últimamente es quien ayuda a Kurapika a preparar la leche de la niña, como de costumbre se acerca justamente con el biberón, cuando el Kurta le agradece, Kalluto nota unos moretones que comienzan a pronunciarse más en el cuello del rubio.

-¿qué te sucedió?-

Pregunta el niño evidenciando su curiosidad. Kurapika se estremece.

-¿es bastante notorio?-

Kalluto asiente con la cabeza.

Kurapika se encoge de hombros al instante que empuja el chupete en la pequeña boca.

-ese tal Nobunaga no soporta mi presencia, ya todos lo sabemos –

-oh…-

Con esto, Kalluto no necesita más explicaciones.

El niño se inclina hacia Kurapika quien está ocupado amamantando a la bebé.  
Los dedos delgados y tiernos del niño se deslizan por la piel de Kurapika. El Kurta se sobresalta con la intrusión. Su única reacción es mirar a Kalluto pasmado como está.

-mi abuelo usaba en las marcas como estas un ungüento especial preparado por él-

Kurapika pestañea viendo a Kalluto.

-veré si tengo un poco entre mis pertenencias-

Las mejillas de Kalluto se sombrean de rosa cuando el razonamiento lo alcanza notando que se encuentra demasiado cerca de la cara de Kurapika y ya está alejándose vertiginosamente. 

-lo lamento-

-gracias- palabras de agradecimiento salen de los labios de Kurapika.

Kalluto asiente y se va.

…

…

…

-Kuroro- 

La atención de Kuroro se desprende de su libro ahora. Espera a que le pregunten qué sucede.

-me preguntaba si podría salir un momento con la bebé, incluso los bebés deben asolearse-

Kuroro medita la propuesta del rubio con calma.

-no puedes salir solo-

Kurapika frunce el ceño.

-puedo cuidarme solo, no soy un niño-

-aún así. Alguien debe acompañarte, y esa es la última palabra-

Kurapika resopla y divisa a Kalluto que se encuentra a unos metros.

El cuello de Kurapika se recuperó de las magulladuras gracias al ungüento que Kalluto le compartió. El niño ha sido atento con Kurapika desde el inicio. 

-le pediré a Kalluto que me acompañe- Kurapika dice.

\- supongo que no puedo negarte la elección-

-le diré-

Kuroro está observando a Kurapika con un ánimo que no había manifestado.

Kalluto se sorprende de la petición de Kurapika y de que lo haya elegido ante esta idea.

El niño de los ojos negros acepta. Kurapika tomó a la bebé, preparó unas cosas para llevarlas con él en un bolso que el líder le facilitó. 

Kuroro llama a Kalluto antes de que partan. 

-no lo pierdas de vista por ningún segundo. Si llegara a ocurrir algo, llama-  
Kalluto consiente la indicación de Kuroro y se da prisa para alcanzar a Kurapika que ya está esperando en la puerta.

Nobunaga como es su costumbre le dedica a Kuroro una mueca de hartazgo. 

…

…

…

-¿traes dinero?- Kurapika pregunta.

Kalluto encogiéndose de hombros niega sin hablar.

-supongo que no obtienen sus pertenencias de manera legal-

-usualmente no-

-¿por qué un niño como tú se unió a esta banda de ladrones?-

Kurapika carga a la bebé, ella se encuentra feliz mirando el panorama, uno que no había visto hasta hoy. Sus ojos están brillantes y las cosas a su alrededor le llaman constantemente la atención. No ha llorado desde que salieron y tampoco ha tenido la intención de dormir.

-deseo ser alguien más fuerte para poder ayudar a mi hermano-

Kurapika ladea la cabeza haciéndole saber a Kalluto que no entiende lo que está diciendo.

-es un tema que Kuroro no aprobaría que toque contigo, disculpa- 

Kurapika niega comprensivamente con la cabeza.

\- a veces me siento atrapado en todo esto-

Kalluto escucha a Kurapika con atención.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-desconozco muchas cosas, de hecho, no entiendo por qué simplemente no me he ido de aquí-

-ellos te rescataron, no sabes a dónde podrías ir realmente ¿no? -

-si, tal vez sea sólo eso-

\- y si les dices que te vas, ese bebé no te seguirá-

Kurapika abre los ojos con sorpresa y examina a la niña.

-no es nada mía, también ustedes la encontraron. Creo que es justo que no quiera llevarla conmigo-

Kalluto parpadea.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti-

Kurapika envía una señal a Kalluto para que siga.

-¿Cómo puedes aceptar todo esto tan despreocupadamente?-

El rubio esperaba otra clase de pregunta. Su mirada se desvía de los ojos del niño pelinegro, él habla ocultando su semblante.

-tengo un presentimiento- Kalluto parpadea – he llegado a la conclusión de que ya nos habíamos cruzado con anterioridad, estoy casi seguro de eso. Si continúo viéndolos y conviviendo de esta forma, tengo la certeza de que podré recordar cómo y cuándo fue. Después de todo, no recuerdo nada más. Mi familia ya no existe, y sinceramente no creo haber hecho amistades o haberme relacionado con alguien que me esté esperando en algún lugar. Mi única pista segura para averiguar algo es hacer un esfuerzo con Kuroro y su grupo-

Consciente de que lo mejor es no sorprenderse ni hablar más de la cuenta, Kalluto cambia de tema.

-está bien. ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

\- vamos a un lugar donde podamos sentarnos-

El Zoldyck medita la petición de Kurapika.

-hay un lugar de café que pertenece a mi familia, no tendremos que pagar nada si consumimos algo. Es por ahí-

-¿tu familia tiene negocios como esos?-

Encogiéndose de hombros Kalluto simplemente asiente evitando las palabras.

-te sigo-

La bebé sonríe a Kurapika y a Kalluto, uno a la vez. Está animada por el entorno.

-señor Zoldyck, bienvenido-

Una chica vestida con traje negro y corbata recibe al Zoldyck y al Kurta.

Kurapika registra una pequeña alarma en su cerebro al escuchar el apelativo con el que se refieren a Kalluto. 

…

…

Kurapika y Kalluto revisaron el menú por unos minutos, la chica volvió a tomar su orden y cada uno pidió una bebida fría.

Kurapika luce fascinado, el lugar resplandece prolijo, la iluminación resulta agradable a la vista, es acogedor el ambiente. Cualquier lugar que han pisado los últimos minutos resulta mucho mejor que aquella bodega desordenada.

Kurapika juega animosamente con la bebé sobre la mesa.

Kalluto los mira medio aburrido. Sus codos están sobre la mesa y sus manos que se encuentran bajo su barbilla sostienen el peso de su cabeza.

Kurapika le lanza una pregunta a Kalluto.

-¿aproximadamente ha de tener de unos 8 a 10 meses?-

-no estoy seguro- Kalluto dice.

-parece aproximarse por cómo se ve… pero…-

-¿pero qué?-

-¿soy el único a quien le parece que la bebé crece más rápido de lo que comúnmente debería?-

Dejando atrás su posición cómoda, Kalluto endereza su espalda, ojos atentos sobre la niña. 

Por un momento, pensando en la bebé desde que la encontraron hasta este día, admite que, en efecto, parece crecer con prontitud. Sin temor a equivocarse, Kalluto tiene una imagen del primer día de la bebé luciendo casi como una recién nacida, alrededor de un mes que ya ha transcurrido, la bebé luce más grande de lo que en ese tiempo debería haberse desarrollado.  
Esto simplemente no concuerda. Pero Kalluto no dirá realmente lo que piensa.

-eres el único, a mí parecer todo está en orden-

La mesera llega con sus bebidas cortando la charla.

-gracias- dice el rubio.

Kalluto da un sorbo a su bebida. Después de él, Kurapika hace lo mismo con la suya.

-es demasiado dulce para mi gusto-externa el rubio.

-¿eso crees?- Kalluto vuelve a tomar de su bebida. – a mí me parece que está bien, nunca nada es lo suficientemente dulce para mí-

Otra alarma alcanza a Kurapika. Algo relacionado con los dulces y con el apelativo “Zoldyck” aturde su cabeza.

Kalluto es consciente del silencio que apresa al Kurta.

-si no te gustó puedes pedir otra cosa-

Prontamente niega el Kurta con la cabeza. 

-no, no es necesario-

Kalluto en respuesta vuelve a tomar un sorbo del líquido.

La bebé curiosea la ropa de Kurapika junto a su bebida en la mano. Sus manos tratan de alcanzar el vaso del Kurta, pero este lo aleja para que no se derrame o algo.

-aún eres muy pequeña para tomar de esto-

La bebé parpadea mirando a Kurapika hablar, después se ríe.

Los ojos de Kurapika se suavizan cuando la escucha.

Kalluto parece consternado mientras se entretiene echando un vistazo a las expresiones de Kurapika.

El paseo no está del todo mal.

…

…

…

-Danchou-

Shalnark llama a Kuroro, parece que tiene algo importante qué decir.

-¿Shal?-

-echa un vistazo a lo que acabo de encontrar en la red-

Kuroro mira la información.

-¿ofreciendo una recompensa por quien brinde información o entregue al Kurta con vida?-

Sin retirar los ojos de Kuroro, la araña asintió.

En el informe se habla sobre una recompensa que se ofrece a quien encuentre o brinde pistas sobre el paradero del Kurta, quien, habiendo sido propiedad de un proyecto en pro de su estudio y conservación, es ahora un espécimen altamente peligroso, debido a las intervenciones hechas en el laboratorio.

-están buscándolo, parece ser que ya no lo consideran un ser humano. Se refieren a él como un espécimen que además es peligroso- Shalnark dice -¿dónde está?-

-Kalluto y él salieron hace un par de horas-

-¿puedo preguntar a dónde?-

-desconozco. Supuse que sospecharía si lo hago parecer un prisionero-

-Danchou… ¿qué es lo que realmente esperas hacer con él? -

-lo he estado pensando, si lo estimulamos para que vuelva a revivir sus habilidades nen, podría funcionar como uno de los nuestros. Claro que hay ciertas condiciones que no resultan compatibles con la compañía. Por otro lado, sé que Nobunaga principalmente, ha estado esperando el momento de vengar la muerte de Uvo y Paku. Sin embargo, el que haya perdido la memoria, ofrece la oportunidad para poner en marcha la primera opción. –

-¿y qué pasa si empieza a recordar?-

Shalnark contempla el abismo en los ojos obsidiana de Kuroro.

-la respuesta para eso está clara-


	5. Visitando la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces

La bebé estaba dormida mientras Kuroro hablaba con su tropa. El Kurta sentado junto a Kalluto escuchaba con atención.

En dos días partirían a un lugar llamado La ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces. 

Por lo que el líder había explicado, ocuparían auto desde el punto actual, pero más de la mitad del resto del camino lo atravesarían en un dirigible.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa noche, Kuroro había conversado con Kurapika, este le había presentado la posibilidad de elegir entre dos opciones. Una, seguirlos y continuar a cargo de la bebé como hasta ahora, y dos, separarse de ellos y continuar solo.

Kuroro le pidió a Kurapika que lo asimilara durante el resto de la noche y a lo largo del día siguiente si era necesario.

Esa noche Kurapika se vio obligado a pasarla con la bebé en brazos, puesto que no había forma de tranquilizarla, extrañamente la bebé no dejaba de quejarse y llorar, su sueño pasó a ser exageradamente intermitente.

Al amanecer, los ojos del Kurta lucían más cansados que de costumbre y sombras moradas se vislumbraban bajo sus párpados inferiores.

-Se nota que pasaste una noche difícil-

La araña se divertía a costa de la desgracia del rubio.

Con los ojos rodando en blanco, Kurapika decidió ignorar al hombre.

-déjalo en paz Nobunaga, apuesto a que en su lugar te habrías metido un tiro en la cabeza-

A Nobunaga no le importaba menos lo que sus compañeros le dijeran.

-jamás estaré en su lugar, criar mocosos no es mi deber-

Shalnark hizo lo mismo que el Kurta, rodar los ojos en blanco.

…

…

La tarde antes del día en que emprenderían el viaje, Kuroro visitó el espacio de Kurapika para conocer la decisión que tomaría.

El pelinegro no lucía sorprendido cuando el Kurta dijo que los acompañaría. Estaba decidido, todos viajarían a Ryuusegai.

El camino en automóvil resultó embarazoso para todos, en dos autos se habían dividido, y aunque los vehículos eran bastante amplios, el espacio de todas formas no fue suficiente para viajar cómodamente.

La bebé continuaba actuando con inquietud, de hecho, los pasajeros junto a Kurapika se quejaban demasiado de la molestia en sus oídos al escuchar el interminable llanto de la niña.

También tuvieron que realizar varias paradas urgentes para cambiar su pañal. Ya que las arañas fueron tan susceptibles que prohibieron determinantemente que el Kurta la cambiase en ese espacio tan pequeño. Kuroro quien era el conductor a bordo, simplemente complació las peticiones.

Varias horas después de que el camino en auto llegó a su fin, abordaron la nave.

El dirigible resultó completamente maravilloso para todos, después de todo era amplio, bien podían optar por dormir en alguna de las habitaciones de descanso o permanecer en una pequeña pero agradable sala dispuesta para reuniones.

A estas alturas del viaje la bebé estaba inconsolable, Kuroro como el responsable de mantener todo bajo control, comenzó a extrañarse, usualmente la bebé era pacífica y el Kurta lograba perfectamente mantener satisfechas cada una de sus necesidades.

-¿qué piensas que le incomode?-

-he tratado por varios medios tranquilizarla, pero no funciona nada-

-¿estará enferma?- Kalluto pregunta.

La opción del Zoldyck no puede estar tan alejada de la realidad.

-¿podrá ser?- Kuroro dice.

-posiblemente- La palma de Kurapika toca el rostro del bebé comprobando la temperatura, ese aspecto parece estar en orden. -no manifiesta signos de que padecer fiebre-

-tal vez es el estómago- Opina Kalluto.

Pero Kurapika no puede saberlo, ninguno de ellos podría.

-tendrá que esperar hasta que aterrice la nave-

-¿cuándo será eso?- Kurapika pregunta.

Kuroro registra el horario en el reloj de pared.

-nos llevará alrededor de 11 horas-

-¿es tan largo llegar a esa ciudad?- Kurapika no puede creer tener que esperar tanto, es incluso más tiempo del que había imaginado.

-es la única opción-

Kurapika suspira decepcionado.

Kalluto está mirando por la ventana las pequeñas luces que oscilan debajo de ellos. Mientras Kurapika se sienta en un sillón con la esperanza de poder controlar a la niña.

Por un instante, Kuroro casi se compadece del Kurta.

Las horas se vuelven tan largas para el rubio. 

…

…

Ciudad meteoro está más cerca cada vez, finalmente están abandonando el dirigible. Si embargo, lo próximo que el Kurta escucha salir de los labios del líder es que deberán caminar unas 3 horas hasta llegar.

Un tortuoso camino resulta para Kurapika, por un segundo quisiera retractarse de la decisión que tomó al seguirlos.

El sol quema, el peso en sus brazos lo dobla causándole una fatiga extrema para su espalda.

Por fortuna, la bebé parece haber vuelto a la calma, esto al menos es un punto favorable.

Cuando las arañas se encuentran a unos metros del límite de la entrada a la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces, Kuroro divide a su grupo, cada conjunto deberá entrar por separado.

Naturalmente Kuroro se queda con el rubio, incluyendo a Kalluto y Kortopi en su colección. Los demás forman parte de otros conjuntos.

-¿a dónde iremos?-

-puedo encontrar un refugio provisional fácilmente-

-espera, ¿no dijiste que este era algo así como su hogar? Entonces por qué…-

-por supuesto que yo dije eso, si soy franco, no tenemos un sitio específico a dónde llegar-

Kuroro está explicando a Kurapika la situación, todo parece tan sencillo por la forma en que lo externa.

También es la primera vez que Kalluto pisa este sitio, él simplemente concuerda unánime con las explicaciones de Kuroro.

Al final de una zona rocosa, se comienza a divisar una cabaña. Sus paredes están constituidas de madera, tales paredes se llenan de moho debido a la humedad climatológica. Por su lado izquierdo, un muro tan alto como un rascacielos impide la vista más allá del terreno. El entorno es deprimente.

Kurapika suelta un suspiro aliviado cuando Kuroro avisa que este es el lugar indicado.

La cabaña está sorprendentemente ordenada y reluciente, parece que quien vive aquí se encarga meticulosamente de la limpieza.

Kalluto se para junto a Kurapika espiando a Kuroro para que les indique lo que hay que hacer.

Hay dos habitaciones, Kortopi pasa a una y mirando a Kuroro pregunta quién ocupará cada una. El líder los ordena de la siguiente manera: Kurapika con Kalluto y él con Kortopi.

Al acabar de mostrarles el lugar y de informarles sobre las cosas que deben o no deben hacer en Ryuusegai, Kuroro permite que sus arañas y Kurapika se retiren a donde quieran y hagan lo que les plazca.

Kurapika se pregunta cuál es la razón de haber venido hasta aquí, tal vez en una oportunidad pueda investigarlo.

Kalluto camina atrás de Kurapika. La habitación que les corresponde tiene un estilo minimalista, en ella hay un baño completo, una televisión, dos sillas que sinceramente parecen sillones pequeños, dos mesas de noche y una cama talla King.

-¿te molesta si duermo un rato?-

Kalluto niega con la cabeza.

-está dormida, es oportuno que hicieras lo mismo. Yo estaré practicando con papel-

Kurapika le da la razón.

Kalluto entrecierra los ojos al observar la manera tan dedicada con la cual el rubio maneja a la niña. Le sorprende que sea amigo de su hermano Killua por sus personalidades casi opuestas, aunque algo está claro también, Kalluto no puede saber con exactitud si el Kurapika que ahora está viendo es el mismo que solía ser antes de que sus recuerdos desaparecieran. 

Apartando lo que piensa, saca sus papeles y decide entretenerse practicando origami, una actividad que no le sirve para encausarse hacia algún entrenamiento o practicar alguna defensa, lo importante es mantenerse ocupado y no aburrirse en este lugar aparentemente poco interesante.

Kuroro en la otra habitación ya está leyendo uno de sus libros habiendo terminado de comunicarse con sus arañas. Verificó que no hubiera surgido algún inconveniente, ahora puede relajarse.

Kortopi acompaña a su líder sin hacer nada más que sumergirse en el sigilo.

…

…

…

-¿saldrás?- Kurapika pregunta.

-¿qué haces despierto?-

Kurapika muestra sus brazos con la bebé tomando leche.

Kuroro comprende la razón de la vigilia de rubio.

-¿a dónde irás?-

-tengo ciertos asuntos de los cuales ocuparme-

-¿tan temprano?-

\- el camino es un poco extenso-

-¿y Kortopi?-

-ya no se encuentra aquí. Lo envié donde Shalnark y Machi-

-¿por qué hiciste tal cosa?-

-también deben ocuparse de otras cosas, es suficiente si Kalluto te acompaña-

Kuroro da por terminada la conversación. A punto de partir lo vuelven a llamar.

-¿Kuroro?-

-¿sucede algo?-

-nunca dijiste la razón por la que venimos hasta acá. Entiendo que tengas asuntos que arreglar aquí, pero, si mal no recuerdo, fue una decisión un tanto precipitada-

Kuroro fulmina al Kurta con la mirada, tiene que aceptar que lo que acaba de escuchar no está mal acertado.

-cierto, hay una razón en particular a parte de los negocios. Nos estaban rastreando. Como puedes darte cuenta, sería estúpido ofrecernos como carnada permaneciendo en un mismo lugar por bastante tiempo. Seríamos altamente localizables. Ahora, debo irme-

Así como la puerta se abrió, se cerró desapareciendo la silueta del líder.

Pese a que estas personas sean unos criminales altamente peligrosos, Kurapika piensa que en el fondo tienen algo en común con el resto de la gente, después de todo son seres humanos, ese hecho es irrefutable.

…

…

…

-¿cómo les fue?-

Kuroro llama a sus arañas por teléfono para mantenerse al tanto de sus acciones.

-Nos instalamos debidamente, en este momento estamos esperando nos permitan el paso para visitar a los integrantes del consejo y nos concedan una tarea-

-bien, ya saben qué hacer. Yo llegaré más tarde, si te preguntan por mí, diles que no es de su conocimiento mi ubicación-

-como siempre, Danchou. ¿Kalluto esta contigo?-

-no-

-lo supuse, está bien, te veremos más tarde-

-nos vemos-

Metiendo el teléfono en su bolsa, Kuroro recorre las calles obstruidas de ciudad meteoro. Las personas a su alrededor se mantienen ocupadas en sus propias preocupaciones. Uno que otro personaje logra reconocerlo como el líder de la famosa banda de criminales el genei ryodan, pero no muestran real interés. 

Kuroro decidió refugiarse por un tiempo en su ciudad natal con el propósito de evadir la búsqueda de Kurapika debido a la noticia que aparece en la red, por otro lado, la asociación de cazadores había tomado parte en esta cacería, y no porque a ellos les interesara o les beneficiara en algo, fueron órdenes directas de un poder más importante que ellos, y de la mafia, por supuesto.

…

…

…

-¿Kuroro no está?-

-salió de temprano, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes. -

-mmm, ya es demasiado tarde, supongo que no regresará por hoy-

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-es común que sea así. Si te dijo que tenía que encargarse de algo, desaparece por un tiempo-

-¿cuánto tiempo le toma realizar sus actividades?-

-la última vez se tomó una semana y media-

-no mencionó si regresará pronto-

-lo ves-

-supongo que debemos quedarnos aquí-

-¿también te dijo que era preferible no salir?-

-lo hizo-

-no tenemos otra opción. ¿Cómo está ella?- Kalluto se asoma más para ver a la niña.

-duerme-

-¿por qué no la dejas sobre la cama?-

Tal vez Kurapika se está dando cuenta de que prefiere estar demasiado cerca de esa bebé.

-no lo pensé hasta ahora que lo dices-

El Kurta está dejando a la niña dormida en la cama. Toma unas almohadas y las coloca alrededor de ella, asegurándose de que estás mantengan la posición que desea.

Kurapika ahora está mirando a Kalluto como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿tienes algo que decir?- el niño es muy perceptivo.

-algo así, es que no sé cómo preguntártelo sin parecer entrometido-

-pregunta y yo decidiré si lo eres-

Kurapika piensa un momento antes de continuar.

\- ¿puedes hablarme acerca de tu familia? Antes mencionaste que deseabas ser más fuerte para ayudar a tu hermano. –

Los ojos lóbregos asimilan lo dicho.

-no estás siendo entrometido, pero no puedo hablar sobre mí contigo-

Kurapika se encoje de hombros y sus ojos se posan en el suelo.

-no lo tomes personal-

-descuida, no lo hice-

Kalluto coloca una mano en su boca pensando en alguna compensación para el Kurta.

-si quieres, puedo enseñarte a elaborar algunas piezas de origami-

-nunca he intentado hacerlo. - Kurapika luce interesado en la oferta de Kalluto.

Kalluto rodea con su mano la muñeca del Kurta y lo jala para guiarlo hasta la mesa del pequeño comedor que tiene la cabaña.

Después de varias demostraciones de dobleces de papel de parte del Zoldyck, Kurapika luce fascinado con el arte.

-parece sencillo cuando lo haces tú- Kurapika está siguiendo los pasos para formar una mariposa.

-estás haciéndolo bien-

Kalluto observa a Kurapika seguir su ejemplo sin problema.  
Al finalizar la mariposa, Kurapika festeja infantilmente. Kalluto lo mira entretenido y orgulloso del resultado.

Mirando el reloj de la pared, el niño más pequeño se da cuenta de que han pasado las últimas dos horas haciendo lo mismo.

-¿no es muy común que duerma tanto?- Kalluto dice refiriéndose a la bebé.

-tienes razón, pero supongo que es por que se comienza a adaptar a lapsos de sueño más extensos-

Kalluto coincide mentalmente con ese punto.

-definitivamente creo que estabas en lo cierto, Kuroro no parece volver hoy-

-no estamos obligados a esperar-

-si, me lo imaginaba- Kurapika sonríe y Kalluto se sonroja cuando el Kurta lo hace.

-duerme si quieres, yo puedo vigilar-

Kurapika abre los ojos.

-¿es necesario que alguien lo haga?-

-estoy acostumbrado-

-eres una persona un tanto inusual…-

Kalluto se levantó para iniciar su guardia en un sofá.

El Kurta toma la palabra de Kalluto y se abriga con la niña en la cama.

Efectivamente, esa noche la araña no volvió. 


	6. Primer beso

-Buenos días-

Postrado en el mismo sofá en el que Kurapika lo vio anoche por última vez estaba Kalluto. Si bien no lo sabía, el niño había pasado toda la noche en vela sentado en el asiento, aun así, no estaba nada fatigado y no mostraba indicios de tener deseos de dormir. Los ojos del pelinegro recorrieron de arriba abajo la delgada figura de su compañero.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

Kurapika se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

-estaba en el cuarto de baño. Sabes, ya no soportaba usar la misma ropa todo el tiempo-

-supongo que no está mal-

El estómago de Kalluto gruñó, porque a pesar de que era un asesino de élite perfectamente entrenado para soportar altas dosis de envenenamiento, días continuos de vigilia, incluso y si poseía un agudo umbral al dolor, todavía estaba en desarrollo y su estómago se encargó de recordárselo.

-yo también tengo hambre, la bebé ya comió-

Kurapika dijo colocando a la bebé cuidadosamente en el suelo junto a una silla, en donde la pequeña se apoyó sosteniéndose sobre sus dos piernas durante unos segundos antes de caer.

-¿no es algo pequeña todavía para que haga eso?-

-es lo mismo que pensé, pero mira, ella comenzó a gatear y hace un momento cuando salí de la ducha intentaba levantarse junto a la cama-

Kalluto se acercó a la bebé prestándole su completa atención. Parpadeó un par de veces y de pronto su estómago volvió a chillar.

-debe haber algo que podamos comer en la cocina-

-si. Todavía quedan algunas latas de atún -

Kalluto respondió con indiferencia.

El rubio examinó la cocina y en efecto, había atún y ramen instantáneo, decidiéndose por la mejor opción, se inclinó por lo segundo. 

-¿crees que alguien venga hoy?-

-¿Kuroro?-

-si, bueno, él o puede ser que alguien de su equipo.-

-no estoy seguro, tampoco me ha llamado, es imposible saber qué hace o dónde está. -

-¿él siempre es así?-

Kalluto dejó su ramen a un lado.

-lo conozco de no hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido así-

La bebé paseaba por el piso del comedor, esto le dio a Kurapika un respiro.

-me gustaría tener más referencias o antecedentes de mi vida, tengo la sospecha de que ya había cruzado mi camino con él, razón por la que supongo me está ayudando ahora-

Kalluto está enfriando su comida y de reojo presta atención.

-te repito, no lo sé, tampoco tengo mucho de haberme unido a ellos-

Kurapika se mostró sorprendido, entonces Kalluto tampoco los conocía demasiado, esto ameritaba ser archivado en una nota mental.

…

…

…

El Zoldyck le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando su teléfono esperando ver tal vez una llamada entrante de su Danchou o de otro de los miembros de la tropa.

Ninguna señal apareció. No significaba que estuviera incómodo o aburrido con la simple compañía de Kurapika, pero le extrañaba la ausencia del resto.

El origami ya no era opción para desaparecer el ocio.

Kurapika se encontraba casi siempre ocupado con la niña, entonces el más inquieto en estos momentos era el más pequeño.

-eres dócil con los niños-

Kurapika había estado empeñado en hacer que la bebé por fin pudiera sostenerse por sí misma, estimulándola de varias formas.

Definitivamente la espera no estaba siendo la mejor aliada.

-no recuerdo que lo fuera, a decir verdad, siempre fui un niño demasiado extrovertido y poco paciente-

El Zoldyck se mostró interesado en el relato.

-a mí me parece que eres todo lo contrario a eso-

-si, bueno… tuve que valerme por mi mismo cuando mis familiares fallecieron. Supongo que tuve que madurar pronto-

Kalluto conocía la historia de Kurapika gracias a los diálogos que le tocó escuchar del resto de la brigada. A sabiendas de esto, de todos modos, preguntó.  
-¿qué les sucedió a ellos?-

El rostro de Kurapika se ensombreció.

-no suelo hablar de esto. Y me gustaría no hacerlo ahora, si no te molesta-

El chico se estremeció cuando las palabras del rubio se enardecieron y sonaron satíricas a pesar de la serenidad con la que salían de su boca.

Kalluto miró a la bebé y omitió cualquier clase de respuesta. Kurapika también dirigió su mirada un poco más serena hacia ella.

Kalluto extendió su mano y la agitó para que la bebé la siguiera con los ojos, la acción fue como jugar con un gato.

Las horas pasaban sin novedad. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse cuando aparecieron nubes polvosas color gris oscuro, el interior de la cabaña se volvió lúgubre, llamando la atención de los dos chicos. Kalluto se ofreció a averiguar la situación asomándose al exterior.

Los ojos del niño registraron con fascinación un atardecer extraño, el sol parecía haberse cubierto de una película oscura y borrosa que atrapaba los escasos rastros de luz, a lo lejos, parecía que un enjambre de abejas se aproximaba a una velocidad sorprendente. 

Un presentimiento escalofriante recorrió la espina dorsal de Kalluto, fue entonces que retornó para refugiarse en el interior.

Kurapika lo vio con la bebé entre los brazos quien estaba casi a punto de dormitar.

-¿qué viste?-

-fue extraño. Sentí… como una especie de energía se acercaba junto a esa cortina de humo –

-¿puede ser peligroso permanecer aquí? ¿no deberíamos hacer algo o llamar a Kuroro?-

Kalluto negó con la cabeza.

-no. Está bien. Yo me encargo si algo llegara a suceder-

Kurapika ladeó el cabeza poco convencido.

-¿y cómo se supone que harías tal cosa?-

-soy un asesino profesional, fui entrenado, así que… no debes preocuparte-

Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron más al escuchar su confesión.

-¿sorprendido?-

Kurapika parpadeó e inmediatamente borró su cara de desconcierto.

-no mucho. De hecho, muy pocas cosas logran sorprenderme ahora –

Kalluto sonrió.

-ahora ya supongo que debemos esperar el regreso de Kuroro o al menos alguna señal, por lo pronto, sigamos aquí dentro-

El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana más grande de la cabaña escaneando el panorama. 

Kurapika se había recostado en la cama acogiendo a la niña en su pecho. Kalluto era totalmente silencioso y por un minuto no pudo adivinar qué cosa era la que estaba haciendo. Tan pronto se dio cuenta, sus ojos se habían vencido y estaba medio dormido, medio despierto, más de lo primero que lo segundo.

Sombras se formaban en picos altos y estilizados en el interior de la cabaña, el reflejo de la luz de la luna se difuminaba sobre las sábanas de la cama y en una parte del piso más próximo.

Una pesadilla persiguió los sueños de Kurapika. Un respiro se llenó como una ráfaga de pánico esporádico cuando abrió de golpe los ojos.

Cuando Kurapika se volvió consciente de su mal sueño, sus ojos registraron la imagen justo frente a él.

Acostado también, Kalluto lo estaba mirando consistentemente. 

Kurapika parpadeó y con su mano izquierda se aseguró de la acalorada presencia del diminuto cuerpo de la bebé bajo su manto. Su conocimiento la reconoció durmiendo plenamente.

-¿te desperté?-

Kalluto no separó sus ojos de los del rubio.

-en realidad no estuve dormido- él dijo.

Kurapika parpadeó de nuevo.

-tu resistencia está fuera de lo común-

-te recuerdo que fui entrenado-

-cierto, lo olvidaba-el rubio reconoció.

Kurapika gimió nervioso cuando la mirada del Zoldyck comenzó a sentirse pesada.

Ambos se miraron largamente. La bebé entre ellos tan tranquila casi se volvió imperceptible.

Un latido más tarde y Kurapika observó cómo Kalluto se acercó a él depositando un ligero beso sobre su boca, luego se separó.

Su corazón saltó, sus ojos se abrieron contrayendo sus pupilas.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- Kurapika dice.

-¿no te gustó?- expectativa inocente se reflejó en los ojos oscuros.

El rubio tragó saliva, su rostro se sentía tan caliente.

-me asustaste-

Kalluto está examinándolo. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿ah, si? Pero, ¿y te gustó? – Kalluto insiste.

Los nervios de Kurapika terminan por dispararse más todavía.  
-yo… yo no sé qué deseas que te diga-

-sólo si te gustó o no. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo para que estés seguro-

Escuchar a Kalluto decir todo esto de repente se volvió extraño, y de cierta manera grotesco.

-¿de verdad?- Kurapika pregunta.

Kalluto asintió.

Kurapika titubea un poco antes de ser él mismo quien lo besa.

Sus labios se unen apresurando otro contacto espontáneo.

-¿qué dices ahora?-

-me siento…-

Los suaves dedos de Kalluto acarician los labios de Kurapika, incitándolo.

-no está bien hacer esto-

-¿ah, no? ¿por qué? -

Kurapika está sorprendido, la situación actual no desequilibra al niño en ningún sentido.

-eres mucho menor que yo-

Kalluto logra una mueca y frunce el ceño.

-¿y eso es preocupante para ti?-

Kurapika se muerde el labio y aprieta rígidamente la mandíbula.

-¿cuántos años tienes?-

Kalluto considera si darle una respuesta real.

-diez-

El rubio jadea.

-totalmente… eres un niño…-

-¿y tú? ¿18? Son simplemente 8 años-

Kurapika está boquiabierto. Su cabeza niega con estupefacción. 

-no es la diferencia lo que yo trato de… mira, tienes diez años, eres demasiado joven, incluso si ocho años son irrelevantes para ti-

Kalluto se aproxima peligrosamente a Kurapika, sin embargo, el rubio no se movió a pesar de su discurso.

La respiración de Kurapika se agita un poco y se profundiza en su diafragma.

-deberíamos parar, en serio-

-tus ojos revelan lo excitado que estás ahora-

Kurapika casi se quiere golpear la cara con la mano. Sinceramente este niño ya está subido de tono. Y no es que le asuste realmente lo que pueda pasar, si permite que esto continúe, o tal vez sí. 

A pesar de la persistencia y las palabras determinantes de Kalluto, es un niño y por donde quiera que lo vea, no es correcto que se permita atrapar por la tentación.

\- para de fastidiarme con esto ¿quieres? - 

-está bien, no te obligaré a hacer nada. -

"¡¿QUÉ?!”

El rostro de Kurapika está ardiendo, ¿acaba de ser subestimado por un niño ocho años menor que él?

Ante la falta de reacción de Kurapika, Kalluto vuelve a hablar.

-espero que entiendas que un beso es insignificante, sólo sentí deseos de hacerlo porque me gustas. Así como me pueden gustar otras personas-

Kurapika no sabe qué decir.

-¿otras personas?- deja escapar la repetición de lo último.

-creo que me he sentido inevitablemente atraído por Feitan desde el comienzo. Él, por ejemplo-

El Kurta se lame los labios y repasa las palabras de Kalluto. Ese niño da la impresión de ser más maduro y meditativo de lo que supone a simple vista.

-da la casualidad de que eras tú el que estuvo aquí- la actitud de Kalluto ya no se siente tan aprehensiva -vamos a dejar todo esto de lado ¿de acuerdo? -

Kurapika asiente, su cuerpo se destensó, puede pensar con más claridad.

Moviendo su cuerpo para reacomodarse en el colchón, recuerda que hay una tercera persona, se pasma cuando se vuelve consciente de que olvidó por completo la existencia del bebé.

Kalluto todavía lo está mirando, sus labios dibujan una diminuta sonrisa sin esfuerzo ni complicación.


	7. Nombre

Kuroro regresó a la cabaña junto a Nobunaga.

Kalluto estuvo alegre de ver a su líder y un compañero.

Kurapika se estaba encargando de asear a la bebé. Estaba colocándole ropa limpia cuando la puerta que estaba atrás se abrió.

\- en cuanto termines nos iremos –

Kurapika reconoció la voz, Kuroro.

-¿a dónde? –

Preguntó.

-un problema llamado hormigas quimera están invadiendo la ciudad-

Kurapika estaba sorprendido.

-¿qué pasará con la gente? –

-es algo que no nos concierne por ahora, primero debemos llegar a un punto –

-¿exactamente a cuál? –

Kuroro miró a la bebé que exigía los brazos de Kurapika. El rubio terminó por arroparla y la levantó.

-¿ha crecido bastante, no crees?-

Kurapika miró a la niña mientras pataleaba un poco. La colocó en el piso y andó sola.

Kuroro observó entretenido.

-es bueno que camine ahora, supongo –

-es extraño… parecía más pequeña –

-escuché por ahí decir que las madres siempre ven a los hijos pequeños como el principio –

Kuroro se escuchó, desde luego se sintió extraño.

Kurapika reprobó el punto.

-no soy su mamá –

-me refiero a que eres quien está más cerca de… olvídalo, asegúrate de apresurarte y llevar todo lo necesario. –

El rubio hizo lo que le dijeron.

…

…

…

En tres días, Kuroro seguido de la menor de sus arañas, Kurapika junto a la bebé y Nobunaga. Escalaron una montaña rocosa y con precipitaciones realmente peligrosas. Irían a un refugio, de hecho, por lo complicado que era cruzar esa formación rocosa, raramente los animales o personas conocían su ubicación.

Kuroro le echaba vistazos largos y meditabundos al rubio. ¿cómo habían llegado hasta este punto en el que ninguno se sentía incómodo al verse conviviendo?

Por un lado, la falta de memoria del Kurta lo explicaba. Pero hasta él olvidaba que un día fue el bastardo de la cadena que lo ató y que acabó con la vida de dos de sus seguidores.

Yendo no tan lejos, hasta Nobunaga había disminuido su descontento al tenerlo cerca. Eso o fingía demasiado bien su despreocupación.

Estaba por ocultarse el último rayo de sol cuando Kalluto quien había tomado la delantera unos metros más lejos de los otros, volvió para anunciar un probable sitio para pasar la noche, ya que no era recomendable continuar el viaje en la tiniebla.

Hacía frío, el aire helado calaba los huesos. 

Nobunaga parecía no tener conflicto con el clima, así como el líder.

Kalluto se encogió en un rincón y Kurapika en otro lado con la bebé en su refugio .

El Kurta y Kalluto temblaban rítmicamente. A Kuroro le llamó la atención de que el Zoldyck estuviese en aprietos por algo como eso, ya que aseguraba que su entrenamiento lo hacía soportar un clima como ese, incluso más, tal vez estaba equivocado.

Kurapika era el más afectado, sin nen su cuerpo se reducía a menos de la mitad de la resistencia que tendría por el contrario de conservar su habilidad.

-¿ese bebé cómo está ahora?-

Kurapika se encontró con la araña cuando le habló.  
-no tiene frío o se resignó ante la máxima expresión de la sensación de calor corporal que puedo proporcionarle… -

Nobunaga se acostó y se volteó con su espalda a la vista del resto de los compañeros. Él intentaría dormir un momento, o eso anunció.

Kuroro se sentó hombro con hombro a Kurapika.

-si me mantengo cerca, probablemente sientas menos frío-

Kurapika no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El niño pequeño los miró contemplativo.

El Kurta se encogió en su sitio, sin despegarse del costado del mayor.

-gracias… la bebé también estará mejor –

-¿dónde están los demás?-

La voz de Kalluto llamó la atención de Kuroro y Kurapika.

-ellos se enfrentaron a las hormigas. No he recibido ninguna noticia del resultado –

Kurapika escuchó atento. Luego de esto el silencio reinó.

Los ojos de Kurapika tan pesados se cerraron y se durmió. Su cuerpo se tumbó apoyándose en el líder.

Kuroro no se sumergió en ningún sueño, estuvo de vigía durante el resto del tiempo.

…

…

…

Cuando casi llegaron a su destino, una avalancha de rocas les dificultó el avance. En un momento en que volvió a haber otro derrumbe, cayeron piedras enormes y obviamente pesadas. Justamente una estuvo a punto de caer sobre el líder, o eso podría interpretarse. 

Hubo un instante relámpago en que Kurapika se encontró interponiéndose entre la roca y la araña de la gabardina. Nobunaga observó desdeñoso la escena que se desencadenó, y con agilidad y una elegancia pronunciada, partió la gran roca en dos, consiguiendo que se alternara hacia la izquierda y derecha sin tocar absolutamente a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando el peligro menguó, el samurái se acercó al Kurta con la bebé abrazada.

-¿qué fue eso? No habías podido salir ileso de algo como eso –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros.

Kuroro lucía extrañado. ¿el Kurta lo había intentado salvar? ¿por qué si era pronunciadamente débil? Él sabía eso ¿no?

-siguió sus instintos, esa es la explicación –

Kalluto dijo.

-esos instintos lo iban a convertir en papilla –

Nobunaga estaba riendo.

Kuroro sonrió también.

-eso fue interesante. Gracias –

Kurapika asintió todavía avergonzado por su acción suicida.

…

…

…

Cuando llegaron a la base de la que Kuroro habló, resultó ser un pequeño hospital viejo que ahora estaba completamente abandonado, en desuso y casi sumergido en el olvido.

Las camillas las utilizó al menos Nobunaga y Kalluto para descansar un rato. Kalluto tomó su preciado papel, con eso se entretuvo.

Kurapika revisó a la bebé y con los recursos disponibles la aseó.

La bebé balbuceaba, era tiempo tal vez en que ya deseaba comenzar a decir sus primeras palabras.

Nadie, ni siquiera Kurapika hablaban con la niña como seguramente una madre real lo haría. Esto suponía que entonces la bebé no tenía muchas referencias de lo que debería decir ahora que sus cuerdas vocales estaban impacientes por ser utilizadas más y más.

-yo me llamo Kurapika – 

Kurapika guardó silencio y reflexionó.

-Kurapika puede ser un nombre complicado para ti ¿verdad? -

La bebé sonreía. El Kurta no podía asegurar si la bebé lo entendía.

-¿qué tal Kuroro? Es más sencillo –

El rubio se exaltó muy poco cuando la voz vino. Hace un segundo estaba seguro de la soledad.

-puedes intentar decir Kuroro –

La bebé babeó e infló una burbuja de saliva antes de mirar a Kurapika con atención.

-Kuroro, dilo –

La bebé miró a Kuroro y luego al Kurta.

-di, Kuroro…- no hubo respuesta, sólo una mirada fija. – supongo que también es difícil ahora–

En ese momento la bebé digo “kuro” simplemente.

-hey, si puedes hacerlo, es “Kuroro” , ¿puedes? –

Kuroro quién simplemente miraba, también se impresionó, si su semblante no dejó ver esa emoción en él, no importaba, pero realmente le complació que esa pequeña intentara decir su nombre como primera palabra en su corta existencia.

-¿vas a nombrarla? –

Kurapika se quedó en silencio.

-¿dije algo que estuvo mal? –

Kurapika negó.

-no –

Kuroro repitió.

-¿entonces la vas a llamar de alguna manera? –

-No soy su padre, creo que no me concierne darle un nombre –

-es aburrido llamarla “bebé” todo el tiempo –

Kuroro miró a la niña que pedía a Kurapika que la cargase.

El rubio la abrazó e hizo lo que la niña quería.

-no es mía tampoco, pero puedo darle un nombre si no lo harás tú –

Kurapika se sorprendió y miró a Kuroro esperando a ver qué más.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo podrías llamarle? –

-supongo –

-¿de verdad? Dilo –

pidió el rubio.

Kuroro repasó su elección mientras miró a Kurapika y a la niña.

Era tan perceptible para él, ¿Kurapika no se daba cuenta de lo mismo? Esa chica pequeña y él realmente eran semejantes. Cada vez ella se parecía otro tanto al rubio.

Kuroro estuvo seguro de nuevo y confirmando el hecho que, siendo honesto, ya sabía.

Kurapika era el padre de esa cría de Kurta.

Kuroro se preguntaba constantemente cómo había caído el rubio en las redes de esos laboratoristas, incluso su estado cuando lo llevaron con ellos era deplorable. Como lo había hablado con Shalnark cuando lo evaluaron, pensaron que no se recuperaría del estado en que lo habían dejado. Ese laboratorio trabajaba seguramente de una forma poco ética y algo riesgosa, además de que algo había por añadidura. Esa chica Kurta no era del todo natural o normal, por así decirlo, algo habían hecho que su desarrollo era superior y veloz en comparación con la de un humano normal.

Otro detalle era el hecho de que el Kurta no recordaba nada. Pero eso no estaba íntimamente relacionado con el experimento del que fue partícipe, de hecho, llegó a sospechar de una implicación con el poder del nen o bien, podría haberse originado por una conmoción física o mental severa.

Otra duda para el líder, una que siempre lo acosaba, residía en la incapacidad de decidir.

¿qué hacer con él?

¿por qué motivo lo habían compadecido hasta ahora?

¿lo estaban ayudando?

La pregunta era obvia.

Si, lo estaban ayudando.

¿Pero es el enemigo?

¿había quedado todo en el pasado y enterrado?

¿la rivalidad había eclipsado? 

Las arañas no son personas especialmente misericordiosas o amigables.

Y de nuevo: Nobunaga.

Ya no estaba aferrado a acabar con el Kurta con solo mirarlo o encontrárselo a su paso.

Tal vez la explicación estaba en el simple respeto que le debía a él como su líder, únicamente reprimiéndose para no causar problemas.

Aquí y ahora los superaba un dilema mayor: Las hormigas.

Este era el punto central.

Después podrían decidir qué hacer con el prisionero.

Corrección, los prisioneros, su bebé y él.

Sin embargo, definitivamente la curiosidad de Kuroro no iría a apaciguarse sin saber realmente qué había pasado. El tener el conocimiento le daría la pauta o la respuesta al después en el futuro sobre cómo maniobrar. 

Cuando el asunto de las hormigas estuviera resuelto, Kuroro se daría a la tarea de averiguarlo todo.

Kurapika y el ruido balbuceante “kuro” repetidas veces devolvieron al líder a la realidad.

Kuroro abrió la boca en el instante que descubrió a Kurapika mirarlo entretenidamente, esperando. 

-¿qué dices sobre nombrarla “Scarlet”?


	8. Hospital vacío

-¡No soy el padre de esa niña. ¿por qué insistes en delegarme esta responsabilidad?! - preguntó el Kurta de mala gana.

Kuroro se sorprendió de las palabras. - ¿ves Kuroro? Él no tiene por qué seguir con nosotros, tampoco esa niña, lo único que nos han causado son problemas. –

Kuroro se mostraba neutral mientras Kurapika y Nobunaga habían competido por una lata de verduras. Kurapika pretendía tomarla para alimentar a Scarlet, ya que era de las últimas provisiones que les restaban, el hospital estaba deshabitado, por lo tanto, el almacén en la cocina contenía solamente alimentos enlatados, dicha cantidad de porciones obviamente no era excesiva, además, estas se redujeron bastante durante los días que permanecieron resguardados.

Kurapika gruñó, sus ojos encendieron el rojo. Kuroro observó a Kurapika enervarse mucho más que su problemático compañero intensificador. 

-tienes que usar mejor tu cabeza hueca, una niña necesita alimentarse adecuadamente, por mero sentido común deberías renunciar a ella y permitir que la tome. - 

Nobunaga estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de Kurapika, le importaba menos hasta dónde debía llegar. Estaba harto de los ruidos tan molestos de la bebé, incluso lloraba interminablemente por las noches. Quizá el estrés y el desconsiento ante la situación actual los comenzó a sacar de sus casillas y a ponerlos a todos peligrosamente ansiosos. Particularmente el samurái odiaba al Kurta por la forma en que Kuroro parecía favorecerlo en todos los sentidos, incluso a Kalluto le simpatizaba más ese bastardo de la cadena, ¿por qué era tan privilegiado si él asesinó a dos de sus camaradas? Definitivamente el hombre de la espada jamás olvidaría lo ocurrido con Uvogin y Paku.

Kurapika jamás terminaría de ser un enemigo para él ¡jamás!

-está bien, si tanto la quieres… - los ojos de Nobunaga destellaron. – pelea conmigo por ella, si ganas puedes quedarte con la lata, pero si yo gano, será mía. –

Kurapika siseó y sostuvo con más fuerza a la niña, apretándola ansiosamente contra él. -si eso es lo que quieres, acepto. –

Kuroro se interpuso entre ambos hombres. -Nobu… - sin embargo, su compañero acalló la frase venidera. -no te atrevas a intervenir en esto Kuroro, ni lo pienses, acaba de aceptar ¿no ves? Retírate y observa. – dijo el samurái caminando hacia Kurapika, el líder simplemente se meció hacia un costado permitiéndole el paso, ciertamente, ¿no podía hacer gran cosa si ellos mismos se habían retado a un duelo?

Nobunaga comenzó a moverse como pistolero a punto de desenfundar su arma. Kurapika abrazó mucho más a Scarlet, ocultándola del ahora contrincante.

Kalluto estuvo observándolos desde lo alto de una vieja escalera cercana. Cuando vio que Kuroro estaba consintiendo esta pelea, saltó hacia él.

-¿está bien que los dejes pelear por una simple lata de vegetales? – preguntó con bastante curiosidad. Su líder no dijo nada, sus ojos observaban enérgicamente sobre los otros dos.

Kalluto miró a Kurapika y luego a Nobunaga, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. Ciertamente Kurapika estuvo en desventaja porque sostenía a la niña, pero Nobunaga no lo indultó, tampoco le estaba dando tiempo a dejarla fuera del peligro.

El samurái empuñó su espada y Kurapika dio un paso preventivo hacia atrás. El sonido de un balbuceo hizo que bajara los ojos hasta la pequeña que sostenía, “kuro” dijo ella. 

Un ruido de rasponeo le hizo devolver la mirada hacia el frente. Nobunaga ya había sacado la espada de la funda y la blandió hacia su derecha, emitiendo un silbido que vibró en el aire.

Los ojos de Kurapika se estremecieron, ¿no le daría la oportunidad de dejar a la niña fuera de la disputa? 

Nobunaga volvió a agitar su arma, esta vez tratando de infringir daño. Kurapika saltó esquivando, pero la punta apenas rozando su pómulo derecho, logró puntear en su piel un leve rasguño.

El corazón de Kurapika comenzó a latir con descontrol. ¿qué demonios había pensado cuando aceptó pelear con él? No tenía ni la más pequeña oportunidad de ganar. Lo único que podría hacer era tratar de evadir todos y cada uno de los golpes. Se maldijo por ser tan imprudente. Si tan sólo recordara cómo pelear…

¿debería rendirse ahora mismo?

No sólo era él, sino Scarlet quien estuvo en riesgo.

Nobunaga lo apunto una tercera vez, esta ocasión rompiendo la camisa del Kurta por la manga, su brazo sangró levemente. Había girado apresuradamente con intención de proteger a la niña que cuidaba. El otro brazo se esforzó por aguantar la totalidad de su peso. La bebé parecía no percibir la complicación de este episodio, ella soltó una carcajada cómica cuando Kurapika la había rodado.

El samurái estaba seguro de ganar, no existía comparación entre la fuerza de Kurapika y la suya, además, el Kurta no podía usar nen, no todavía, los recuerdos perdidos sobre esto le impedían exteriorizar su manto.  
La araña se disponía a ejecutar un cuarto movimiento. -¡espera! – el rubio pidió inesperadamente un tiempo. Nobunaga lo miró con unos ojos desbordados de suficiencia, ¿iba a rendirse tan pronto?, correcto, era lo más seguro, ¿apenas se daba cuenta que la diferencia de fortalezas y su desventaja era enorme? Nobunaga casi sonrió como si fuese el ganador cuando escuchó lo siguiente. -¡primero espera a que deje fuera de esto a la niña, te comportas como un estúpido simio sin cabeza! -Nobunaga se enfadó, ¿se atrevió a nombrarlo simio sin cabeza?  
-¡tch! ¡No permitiré que te burles en mi cara con ese tono! – gimió el samurái. Luego cruzó los brazos habiendo deslizado antes la espada dentro de la funda.

Kurapika respiró con sosiego. Se dirigió a Kuroro, el pelinegro lo miró. -no es necesario que enfrentes a Nobunaga con la simple intención de recuperar una lata de alimento. – Kuroro dijo sin mover su cuerpo. -Nobu, entrega la lata, tu resistencia es mayor, no requieres urgentemente esa provisión. - 

Kurapika estaba impresionado, así como Nobunaga, ¿de nuevo lo estaba prefiriendo, la lealtad de su líder estaba absolutamente de su parte?

Nobunaga expectoró su inconformidad. -¡no! ¡No te postres cómodamente de su lado, Kuroro… deja que nos ocupemos de nuestras diferencias aquí y ahora! -

La furia volvió a realzarse en el interior de Kurapika, la actitud de la araña era inadmisible. ¿no podía simplemente aceptar que, al momento de escindir  
ciertos aspectos entre un niño y un adulto, los menores deberían ser prioritarios? ¿aún más en una situación tan precaria como esta? Kurapika dejó a la niña en la guardia de Kuroro. El pelinegro simplemente recibió a la chica despreocupadamente.

-bueno, señorita madre de familia, ¿ya estás lista para pelear conmigo y dejar fuera las excusas? – se burló. El Kurta no respondió, sus ojos escarlata delataban la poca gracia que las palabras del samurái le causaban. 

-está bien, para que veas que soy un guerrero con amplia decencia, pelearé sin mi espada, ¿suena bien para ti, o me equivoco? – Kurapika lo fulminó con los orbes en llamas. -haz lo que quieras. – 

Dicho esto, Kurapika y Nobunaga corrieron el uno contra el otro. Los ojos de Kalluto chispearon con bastante sorpresa. Como era de esperarse, Nobunaga dio el primer golpe, ocasionando una asfixia momentánea en el Kurta. Cuando se recuperó de esta tajada, volvió en contra del samurái. Era imposible desdibujar la sonrisa impresa en el rostro de Nobu. Ahora, el samurái ejecutó una barrida e hizo caer al rubio de boca contra el suelo, aprovechando la postura, Nobunaga lo atrapó y restringió sus movimientos. Los brazos de Kurapika se reprendieron hacia atrás y el pie del otro pisó su espalda en la parte media imposibilitándolo con tan comprometedora posición, Kurapika no podía volver a levantarse, era vergonzoso, no podía moverse ni un centímetro.  
Los ojos de Nobunaga buscaron a su líder, lo vio simplemente observando y cargando a la criatura. Devolviendo la atención hacia su presa, dijo. -¿te queda claro cuán grande es la diferencia de nuestras habilidades? ¿te rindes ya? – preguntó altanero y sumamente engreído. Kurapika contuvo el aliento, ¿debería aceptar que perdió?

Ante la falta de respuesta, Nobunaga ejerció presión, Kurapika jadeó. -di que te rindes y te soltaré. – el rubio continuó en silencio, como respuesta, el samurái presionó más, Kurapika se quejó, se negaba a aceptar que no le quedaba más alternativa que la sumisión. -eres realmente intransigente, ya dilo, di que estás acabado por mí. – otro poco de fuerza se añadió, la impotencia de Kurapika lo desanimó, sus ojos se humedecieron, se sintió incompetente, la rabia todavía estaba presente, pero, por ahora, solamente podía sentirse fracasado. El samurái lo escuchó quejarse, fue satisfactorio. -vamos, no tenemos todo el día. – Kurapika jadeó, el samurái no iba a detenerse, oprimió mucho más hasta que los ojos rojos del kurta desbordaron el agua en ellos.

-suficiente, suéltalo, Nobu. – Kuroro pidió. -no hasta que él suplique. – el otro retó. -basta ya, te ordeno soltarlo ahora mismo. - Kuroro reclamó bastante autoritario. Nobunaga chasqueó la lengua y rechinando los dientes obedeció bastante descontento.

Kurapika se incorporó de inmediato y secó las lágrimas que habían mojado su rostro. No miró a Kuroro, a Kalluto y mucho menos a Nobunaga cuando se retiró.

Kurapika estaba enfadado consigo mismo, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada contra ese sujeto. ¿por qué razón Nobunaga lo odiaba tanto? No entendía el rencor que le tenía, ¿qué cosa había hecho para provocarlo de esa forma? 

Nuevamente sus ojos se aguaron, se sintió fatal por esto, ¿qué sentido tenía llorar ahora?, se limpió los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su camisa. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien había abierto la puerta del baño sin su consentimiento, tampoco tuvieron la precaución de llamar primero. Sus ojos volaron hacia la dirección del intruso, la fatalidad en ellos a causa de la intromisión era evidente. - ¿puedo entrar? – dijo. Kurapika se frotó fuerte los ojos y asintió. Kalluto entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta el rubio quien estaba sentado en el piso contra la pared. – este no es un buen sitio para refugiarse luego de un combate. – dijo el niño. Kurapika soltó una risa irónica. -¿cuál combate? Si por combate te refieres a la acción de patearme el trasero, bueno… entonces el combate fue grandioso. – dijo con sarcasmo. Evidentemente Kalluto no se divirtió con las palabras. Se sentó a su lado y miró al frente los azulejos azules y blancos coronados con una cenefa rómbica. -no debiste retar a Nobunaga, sabes que él es demasiado fuerte, debes ser más cuidadoso. – Kurapika hundió un poco su cara entre sus rodillas. -gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez. – murmuró con sus labios pegados a sus manos. Kalluto llevó sus dedos al corte de Kurapika en el costado de la cara. -¿quieres que lo cure? – después rozó con sus yemas el brazo también herido. El Kurta se estremeció, a veces la presencia de Kalluto lo ponía nervioso. Desde la vez que se besaron, cada vez que el Kurta recordaba, sentía leves escalofríos. No había sido capaz de olvidar esa escena, a pesar de que Kalluto le pidió que lo hicieran. Bruscamente negó de inmediato. – está bien, déjalo. – Kalluto desvió la mirada nuevamente a la pared. -vine porque Kuroro me pidió hacerlo. – Kurapika levantó su rostro que estaba clavado en sus rodillas. -¿para qué? – Kalluto no lo miró. -para ayudar  
a curarte si era necesario, y supongo que te necesita recompuesto porque no tiene idea sobre cómo tratar a esa niña. – Cierto, Scarlet, la había olvidado por completo, ahora Kurapika se sintió más mal que antes.  
-¿Parece que he llorado? – preguntó Kurapika preocupado. Kalluto lo miró analíticamente. -pues… tienes la nariz levemente colorada y los ojos vidriosos. – dijo el Zoldyck. Kurapika torció los labios. - ¿eso es un sí? – Kalluto dijo “si”.  
Kurapika suspiró, de todos modos, qué importancia tuvo que lo miraran lloriquear. Después de todo había dolido, su orgullo y su cuerpo estaban heridos, sea como sea, si lloraba era asunto suyo. Si lo llamaban débil era lo de menos. No tenía deseos de continuar preocupándose por lo innegable. El Kurta se puso de pie con bastante disposición de por medio. Kalluto fue donde mismo cuando el Kurta se dignó a salir del baño.

No había nadie afuera, ni Kuroro y tampoco ese bastardo de Nobunaga. Kurapika miró el piso, la lata de verduras estaba ahí, intacta, íntegramente cerrada. ¿Kuroro hizo esto? pensó el rubio. Kalluto también lo vio y fue el primero en acercarse y levantar el bote de aluminio. -toma. – tendió la mano para pasarle la lata plateada. Kurapika lo miró unos segundos antes de animarse a tomarla. Se alegró bastante por dentro, la lata para Scarlet estaba aquí. Sonrió con suavidad, sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba, esto debió ser obra del líder. Ahora, ¿dónde se metió y dónde estaba Scarlet? 

-¿dónde podrá estar Kuroro? – preguntó. Kalluto subió los hombros y meditó. -tal vez… ¿arriba? en la sala de cuneros, es el sitio más iluminado, usualmente lo visita para leer. - tenía razón, Kurapika también había notado que Kuroro durante los días ahí, había designado ese lugar como su santuario de lectura. -por cierto – la voz de Kalluto lo hizo mirarlo. – Kuroro dijo que pronto podremos partir. Al parecer los demás fueron capaces de alejar a la mayoría de las hormigas. – fue como música para sus oídos, Kurapika estaba ansioso de largarse de ese sitio tan incómodo. Había estado pensando en dejar definitivamente a las arañas una vez que el peligro que las hormigas representaban hubiera disminuido. 

Antes de entrar a la sala de los cuneros, Kurapika supo que Kuroro estaba ahí, cuando estuvo casi cerca, la voz de Scarlet insistentemente pronunciando “kuro, kuro” una y otra vez fue inconfundible. Kurapika se detuvo en la puerta. – tardaste bastante en venir. – Kurapika se encogió de hombros y entró a regañadientes. -¿traes la comida? – Kuroro dijo, Kurapika elevó las verduras enlatadas para mostrársela. -bien, entrégamela para alimentarla no soportaré  
ni un segundo más su insistencia de gritar. – Kurapika se acercó, le pidió a Kuroro que le entregase a la niña, él lo hizo, casi podía jurar que le urgía la llegada de su padre para liberarse del infierno que toda niñera padece. 

Kurapika cogió gentilmente a la chica rubia entre sus brazos, definitivamente Kuroro no poseía pizca de apego paternal. Después de todo, era la hija del Kurta, él sí podía desenvolverse como es debido. Kurapika recordó las palabras que le gritó a Kuroro: “!No soy el padre de esa niña. ¿por qué insistes en delegarme esta responsabilidad?!” ¿por qué razón lo hizo? Ahora no podía recordar.

-Mañana dejaremos el hospital. Tú y yo nos dirigiremos al desierto de Gordeau- el Kurta se sorprendió, ¿se irían ya? -¿Gordeau? ¿por qué ahí? -Kuroro miró de reojo al rubio todavía alimentando a la pequeña. -digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes en ese sitio- Kurapika jadeó. No quería ir al desierto, él había decidido irse de con ellos, debía externarlo ahora mismo, no podía permitir que Kuroro eligiera siempre cada aspecto de su vida. -escucha, Kuroro. He estado pensando bien las cosas… - Kurapika hizo una pausa, Kuroro presintió exactamente qué es lo que el chico diría. -no deseo seguirte a ti y a tu equipo a partir de aquí. Yo… realmente deseo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, debo intentar recordar quién soy y eso… - Kurapika soltó la cuchara de Scarlet cuando estuvo seguro de que la niña estaba satisfecha, además ella comenzó a cabecear. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho. Kuroro guardó silencio, supo que Kurapika no había acabado de hablar. -decidí irme incluso si Scarlet no puede acompañarme. – Kuroro cerró los ojos medianamente, ¿estaba decidido a irse a pesar de separarse de su hija?, después de todo él no sabía eso, ¿debía decirle?, ¿como mínimo hacerle la mención?, ¿tratar de presentárselo como una posibilidad? Kuroro dejó de pensar, estaba haciéndose demasiadas preguntas, y con bastante prisa. 

Kurapika arrullaba a la rubia, ella cerraba poco a poco sus pequeños párpados. Los iris marrones de Kurapika observaban a Kuroro, buscando en aquellos ojos negros alguna especie de aprobación o desaprobación acerca de lo que acababa de expresar.  
Con los ojos cerrados relajadamente Kuroro comenzó un discurso. -no tengo objeción alguna, puedes irte cuando quieras, creo que ya lo habíamos hablado. Así que, mañana partirás solo. – Kurapika tragó saliva. Por extraño que pareciera, esperaba que Kuroro lo reprendiera y le negara la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería.  
-¿de verdad? – preguntó el Kurta. -es verdad – Kuroro respondió rápido, demasiado rápido. -oh – Kuroro abrió los ojos. -no pareces satisfecho con eso, ¿sucede algo? – los labios de Kurapika se separaron un poco, no pudo decir nada, pero negó con la cabeza. Apretó a la bebé.  
Después de la charla con Kuroro, Scarlet dormía profundamente acalorada a raíz del arropo del Kurta. Kurapika se cansó pronto de cargarla de pie. Se sentó con la espalda dolorida. Todos ellos habían perdido peso, pues la alimentación no era bien atendida. Sus músculos habían perdido volumen, los huesos de la cara eran mucho más notorios, hasta las costillas se notaban excesivamente, esto lo había descubierto hace tres noches, cuando al salir del baño se miró desnudo al espejo. No lo había notado porque siempre fue demasiado delgado. Su condición física estaba por los suelos, justo en estos momentos se tomó la molestia en recapacitar, ya que el cansancio que manifestaba con el simple hecho de cargar a la niña durante periodos extensos, le repercutía como nunca. Por otro lado, seguía adolorido desde la riña con Nobunaga. Gimió cuando cambió de posición. Kuroro retiró sus ojos del libro. -¿duele? – preguntó. Kurapika se sonrojó, no tenía intención de comunicarle a Kuroro, en realidad a nadie que se sentía considerablemente jodido. Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar el tema y sería absurdo mentir. -un poco. – sus ojos trataron de evitar que el otro los viera. Kuroro acomodó su libro a un lado, colocó un pequeño separador. -puedo ayudarte a cargarla, por otro lado, también soy diestro realizando masajes. – Kurapika negó ambas cosas. -no, pero gracias. – Kuroro lo siguió. -oye Kurta, no deberías ser tan huraño – que Kuroro lo llamara de esa forma fue un tanto descortés, tenía un nombre. -es Kurapika – Kuroro se sentó detrás de él causándole eléctricos escalofríos en la columna. -a pesar de que te rehúses te haré un pequeño masaje- Kurapika se tensó, miró a la bebé, los ojos cerrados, la respiración calmada, todavía dormida. ¿no podía despertar y ayudarlo a evadir la situación? 

Las manos de la araña tocaron sus hombros, un calor agradable pero que lo hizo estremecerse subió desde su espalda baja hasta su cuero cabelludo. Esa sensación de presión relajante era agradable, no podía negarlo. Los escalofríos continuaron subiendo por donde mismo germinando en su nuca. Sus ojos se cerraron, los párpados pasaron de estar rígidos hacia un estado de relajación confortable. Debía admitir que las manos de Kuroro eran suaves y seductoras.  
Espera… ¿seductoras? ¿suaves? ¿qué?

A pesar de las contradicciones y los asaltos en su mente por todas las cosas que comenzó a pensar o especular, su cuerpo se venció. Estaba disfrutando la atención del hombre.

Estaba casi cabeceando cuando un soplo insólito chocó en su nuca y cuello. Abrió los ojos súbitamente. Kuroro estaba tan cerca de él, justo detrás de su cuello, su respiración lenta chocaba en su piel, los cabellos de sus brazos se erizaron, no se quiso mover, ¿qué estaba haciendo él? ¿por qué se acercó tanto como eso? Kurapika contuvo el aliento y tembló. Kuroro se alejó un poco. -disculpa, me preguntaba si te habías quedado dormido, no estabas respondiendo, me dio curiosidad y quería mirar. – todas las palabras de Kuroro dejaron escapar su aliento y le hizo cosquillas donde mismo a pesar de que se había separado más. -no estaba dormido… - simplemente pudo decir. Kuroro dejó de amasar la espalda del rubio. -bien, porque te estaba diciendo que debías venir conmigo mañana. – el hombre de la cruz en la frente lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿qué dijo? ¿por qué quería que lo acompañara? ¿no escuchó que quería ir por su lado? Kurapika se giró para verlo de frente. -¿por qué? – su voz no salió como quisiera, se atoró un poco en sus cuerdas bucales. -iré a un sitio que puede interesarte. – Kurapika levantó las cejas. -¿en qué sentido podría? – Kurapika quería saber, de hecho, estaba demasiado decidido en desligarse, nada de lo que Kuroro pudiera explicar serviría para detenerlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El Danchou posó sus ojos en la niña. – el lugar al que pretendo ir, podría ser el sitio preciso en el que probablemente averiguaríamos por qué razón has perdido tus recuerdos. –

¿Él estaba diciendo la verdad?


	9. Remembranzas no solicitadas

Kuroro había pasado el día entero con Scarlet bajo su custodia, fue una tarea incómoda, pero Kurapika no quería ver a la niña, Kuroro no entendía del todo esta reacción.

¿No debería ser diferente su actitud ahora que sabía que era hija suya?

Rentaron una habitación de hotel a las afueras de la zona mayormente desértica del inmenso territorio de Gordeau. Una sola habitación con una pequeña estancia y un baño. Kurapika estaba bloqueando la puerta que permitía el paso desde la habitación a la estancia, por lo que Kuroro se limitó a permanecer en la alcoba, al menos tenía el baño aquí y no tendría que suplicar para pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlo. Naturalmente era el líder del genei ryodan y si quisiera, podría derribar la puerta y hacer salir al Kurta arisco de su escondite. Sin embargo, él decidió ser paciente. 

Se comenzó a cuestionar por qué se comportaba tan complaciente con este chico. Un día él encadenó su corazón y lo aisló de lo que para él representaba su mundo, sus arañas. Incluso asesinó a dos valiosos elementos y amigos de la tropa fantasma.

Scarlet hacía ruidos extraños ahora mismo, el pelinegro se acercó para mirar de cerca, estaba metiéndose a la boca unos jabones de tocador, Kuroro resopló insatisfecho y fue a abrirle la boca, ella intentó morderlo para evitar que le quitara su objeto valioso. Cuando sacó por completo el resto de jabón y la envoltura babeada, la llevó al baño para enjuagar su boca con agua. La pequeña berreaba y gimoteaba insistentemente, parecía que Kuroro había hecho una terrible hazaña quitándole el jabón de su pequeña cavidad bucal. 

No necesitaba ser demasiado listo para saber que debía asear a la niña en ese sentido. Cuando por fin ya no parecía haber espuma en su boca. Kuroro regresó a la cama y se acostó en ella, rendido y pensativo. La niña se acurrucó a su lado y acicalándose por unos minutos, se quedó dormida.

¿Cómo el gran Danchou del genei ryodan había llegado a este punto?

Y otra pregunta mucho más cuestionable era la siguiente: ¿en qué momento Kurapika abriría esa puerta y aparecería recompuesto? ¿Cuándo se dignaría a recuperar la cordura?

Luego de que Kuroro despidió a Nobunaga y Kalluto a la salida del hospital ubicado en esa montaña peligrosa en las fronteras de la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces, partió con Kurapika y Scarlet con dirección al desierto de Gordeau. Al final de cuentas, el rubio aceptó viajar a su lado, pues Kuroro le propuso averiguar explicaciones sobre él y parte de su pasado.

Viajaron durante unos cuantos días, sufriendo las desventajas de transitar ligeros, sin suministros suficientes y con una niña a su cargo.

La condición de Kurapika era la peor, al menos el nen de Kuroro le brindaba la fortaleza necesaria para exceder el límite de su propia fatiga. Cuando llegaron al sitio indicado, buscaron refugio, encontrando un hospedaje con facilidad.

Tuvieron que transcurrir 5 días, para que Kuroro decidiera que era hora de ir al lugar correspondiente. Un laboratorio abandonado que tiempo atrás había detonado en su totalidad en medio de una invasión. 

Kurapika y Kuroro entraron al edificio en ruinas, recorriendo cada pasillo, cada sala, cada habitación, todo esto con bastante sigilo. 

Kurapika cargaba a Scarlet como era habitual. A pesar de que la niña ya caminaba sola, el rubio prefería mantenerla en brazos, más en un sitio tan peligroso y arruinado, con estructuras excesivamente inestables como este.

Mientras caminaban por ese sitio, algo crecía dentro del rubio, albergaba un presentimiento que lo hacía sentirse familiarizado con ese lugar. El detalle era que la sensación que creció en su interior no era del todo agradable, tampoco satisfactoria. 

Después de bastante tiempo de recorrer la totalidad del área, Kuroro avisó que sería suficiente, tal vez podrían volver en otro momento, aunque no estaba tan seguro, en realidad no habían encontrado gran cosa, se sintió incómodo con esto, pues creyó que podría averiguar algo valioso. Kurapika por otro lado, pensó que seguir a Kuroro había sido el peor plan, pues no pasó nada sorprendentemente espectacular. No encontró vestigios de algún tipo, nada que pudiera resolver dudas de su verdadero ser.

Durante el viaje de retorno, Kuroro miró sobre el rabillo del ojo una segmentación familiar de la edificación. El área donde encontró a la bebé y asesinó al médico cientificista. En ese momento, Scarlet pataleó en los brazos de Kurapika y lo obligó a dejarla en el piso. El rubio sucumbió a los deseos de la niña, cuando estuvo de pie, ella se dirigió con bastante confianza hacia la puerta ahora abollada, a Kurapika esto le llamó la atención, igualmente a Kuroro, aunque él claramente tenía una mejor idea del por qué.

Kuroro obedeció cuando Kurapika le pidió destrancar la puerta de acero. Los tres ingresaron, Kuroro lucía bastante tranquilo y pacífico, Kurapika sentía curiosidad por lo que habría allí adentro. Scarlet gritó inicialmente cuando entró, parecía causarle una enorme emoción pasar ahí.

Kuroro analizó los restos del mobiliario que yacían chamuscados por el fuego. Kurapika miró algunos cuneros destrozados, incubadoras destartaladas e inservibles. Rodeó el lugar con sus ojos marrones, fijamente examinando cada rincón. De pronto, unas palabras impresas en una de las cunas lo entretuvieron. “Fallo experimental de espécimen Kurta 2”.

-mira esto… - dijo, Kuroro no necesitaba preguntarse qué fue lo que vio, él estaba consciente. -¿qué es? – Kurapika señaló. Kuroro miró, pero no parecía sorprendido, para el Kurta no fue visible la normalidad con la que Kuroro actuó. En comparación con la serenidad del pelinegro, Kurapika se comenzó a excitar. -qué quiere decir… fallo experimental dos…- se preguntó, lo hizo más para sí mismo. Kuroro no dijo nada.

  
Scarlet hacía ruidos graciosos, Kurapika no lo sabía, pero para ella esto resultaba familiar. Él tradujo la reacción de la niña como juguetona por el espacio nuevo que acababa de descubrir.  
Kurapika se dio a la tarea de examinar a detalle cada rincón. -tal vez sea mejor salir. – Kuroro pidió.  
-¡no!- el Kurta respondió más agitado de lo que Kuroro pudo haber esperado. -¿qué quieres hacer? no hay nada realmente útil aquí ahora, todo se redujo a cenizas o está obsoleto. – el líder lo reprendió con delicadeza. De todos modos, no sabía si permanecer demasiado tiempo dentro, atraería problemas, no podían saber con exactitud si alguien estaba vigilando los alrededores o si todavía visitaban este laboratorio.

Kuroro siguió a Kurapika cuando vio que había cogido una caja y se sentó en el suelo. Caminó hasta él y observó cómo el rubio examinaba unos dispositivos USB que estaban aparentemente ilesos. Kurapika exigió el teléfono móvil del hombre de la cruz. -¿para qué lo necesitas? – dijo hincándose al lado del rubio. – ve esto, es una conexión para vídeo, podemos reproducirlo, o eso espero, tal vez descubra algo útil. – por un momento Kuroro se arrepintió de haber ido hasta allá. -dudo mucho que encuentres respuestas en estas cosas. – Kurapika miró odiosamente a su acompañante. –¿no te estás dando cuenta? Aquí hay algo completamente extraño, ¿qué es esto? – le mostró la placa con etiqueta del fallo de Kurta. Kuroro lo miró sin expresión, completamente con una fachada estoica. -¿no lo sé? – Kurapika simplemente lo escuchó e ignorándolo, introdujo la entrada de la tarjeta de memoria en el dispositivo. – está bien, haz lo que quieras. - opinó Kuroro y se levantó, se dirigió a la pared que estaba detrás de Kurapika y lo miró desde atrás.

  
  
Abrió un primer vídeo. Sus ojos se iluminaron con asombro, su cuerpo se estremeció antes de tensionarse, especialmente en la parte posterior del cuello, su pecho se acalambró por la ansiedad que las imágenes le produjeron.

La primera vista eran breves momentos en los que los científicos lo habían sometido a pruebas de transgresión genética. Los vídeos no tenían sonido en ciertas partes, sólo en algunas, pero eran escasas.

Kuroro alcanzaba a mirar un poco, no quiso acercarse más, después de todo siempre tuvo la ligera idea de lo que sucedió, el Kurta había sido manipulado a su antojo, no le sorprendió que se atrevieran a archivar estas grabaciones. 

Kurapika miró todos los archivos, cuando terminó con el primero, con marcada ansia insertó el segundo conector y después el tercero.

Los subsecuentes vídeos mostraban partes en las que lo laceraban y lo inducían a estados de éxtasis morfinómanos, en otros se entretenían sedándolo o aplicando auto receptores, estimulantes e inmunosupresores, eso es lo poco que pudo determinar. Fueron bastantes intervenciones las que se mostraban que no estuvo seguro de casi nada. 

Las últimas evidencias eran las del momento de la epitome experimental. Las imágenes de él en la cabina con las chicas prototipo. Sus ojos oscilaban entre la pequeña pantalla del móvil de Kuroro y la ubicación de Scarlet en esos momentos. La niña jugueteaba con los restos destruidos del laboratorio, mientras Kurapika la observaba unos cuantos segundos con agudeza, después regresaba la atención a las grabaciones, eran excesivamente obscenas, y desgraciadamente él estaba participando. 

Antes de venir, antes de encontrar los reportes y antes de que Kurapika tomara la decisión de reproducirlos, Kuroro había dado por hecho que la fertilización se había realizado con los habituales métodos controlados in vitro, la tendencia de estas instauraciones siempre era esa.

El Kurta no había externado palabras, Kuroro simplemente lo observó reaccionar de forma mecánica y algo flemática. 

El líder no tuvo respuesta para el sentimiento que lo hostigó en ese momento, pero extrañamente, se intranquilizó justo cuando Kurapika dejó caer todas las cosas de sus manos y se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza, temblaba e hiperventilaba violentamente encogido en su lugar.

Scarlet notó la tensión de su cuidador principal, por lo que comenzó a sentirse perturbada, curiosa se acercó a él con lentitud, ella gimoteaba mientras su cara se fruncía con amplia insatisfacción. Ella tocó el antebrazo del rubio, pero éste la miró con indiferencia, Kuroro podría haber definido esta reacción como si estuviera hipnotizado y resentido con la criatura. Ante esto, Kuroro tomó la iniciativa de retirar a la niña de ahí. Obtuvo berridos de parte de la infanta, ella no quería estar con él, lo que quería era volver al lado de Kurapika. Kuroro decidió observar y esperar a ver qué reacción sería la siguiente. 

  
No sucedió absolutamente nada durante al menos treinta minutos. Se estaba cansando, pero era el más “templado” de los tres justo ahora.

Había calculado que al Kurta le tomaría más tiempo volver en sí. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues de repente él se levantó y comenzó a salir de ahí. Kuroro tomó su celular y pisoteó los dispositivos de almacenamiento. ¿ya no eran útiles después de todo? Sintió que se llenó de amargura cuando lo hizo. Se sacudió ese sentimiento no bienvenido y siguió a Kurapika.

Se daba cuenta de que realmente el Kurta no estaba actuando racionalmente, ¿qué podría él estar pensando o sintiendo? 

Cuando pisaron la habitación de hotel, Kurapika arrojó varias cosas con total descontrol. Kuroro le planteó que se tranquilizara, pero el rubio no parecía escuchar. Por un momento creyó que sería buena idea hablarle sobre Scarlet, quien evidentemente necesitaba de un padre sensato. Esto fue inútil, incluso peor, el Kurta gruñó y maldijo, blasfemó casi hasta cansarse, al final gritó que no quería verla. Kuroro se extrañó bastante ¿en verdad lo decía en serio? 

Para mantener a la pequeña lejos del peligro que el rubio representaba en ese momento, Kuroro entró a la habitación con la intención de dejarla sobre la cama. Esta acción e intención fueron improductivas, Kurapika aprovechó el momento para cerrar la puerta con fiereza, a partir de aquí, no la volvió a abrir. Al menos los azotes terminaron. Kuroro lo supo de inmediato cuando todo estuvo en silencio.

¿qué podría hacer ahora?

¿simplemente esperar por lo que sucedería después?

Miró a Scarlet aún asustada y lloriqueando. Suspiró y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Esperó poder.

Así fue como terminó encerrado en su propia habitación de hotel.

Estableció un tiempo de tolerancia, esperaría durante ese límite, daría espacio a que el Kurta volviera a pensar con calma por sí mismo. De otro modo, tomaría una medida diferente. Primer paso: forzar la puerta, el segundo paso, estaría por considerarlo. Tenía tiempo de sobra y un espacio oportuno para pensar ahora que la bebé dormía.


	10. Fragmentando caminos

Los rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro palidecido de Kuroro. Abrió los párpados de una vez, lo que hizo que se deslumbrara con la luz por unos segundos. Cuando por fin se concientizó de su ambiente, escuchó a Scarlet. Se sentó en la cama para verificar el espacio, la chica estaba jugando con el directorio de la habitación, varias hojas del libro estaban arrugadas, otras estaban literalmente hechas papilla, babeadas y rasgadas. Resopló recatadamente como sólo el líder del genei ryodan puede hacerlo. Antes de ir por la chiquilla y despojarla de los papeles, comprobó el estado de la puerta. Aun estaba cerrada. Consideró que había esperado el tiempo suficiente para abrirla por la fuerza, no podían continuar las cosas de esa manera, él no había sido contratado como niñera ni nada por el estilo, el juego del cuidador debía terminar aquí y ahora.

Poniéndose en movimiento, caminó hasta Scarlet y la desarmó, la niña como era de esperarse lloró e hizo una rabieta. El pelinegro la ignoró, era hora de abrir.

Cuando se dirigía hasta la puerta, notó un detalle, todo estaba bastante silencioso, de hecho, la noche fue muy callada. Cuando por fin tocó la madera del marco, un sentimiento poco grato atestó su pecho. Se sorprendió cuando no tuvo que forzar la puerta, simplemente al girar la perilla, esta emitió un agudo “click” y se abrió.

Con el presentimiento desagradable recorriendo su piel, empujó la puertezuela, sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de la estancia, en ese momento lo supo, el mal augurio no se había apoderado de él por casualidad. El Kurta no estaba. Respiró con bastante calma, quizá había salido y regresaría en algún momento, ¿no podría haberse marchado o sí? Además, ¿a dónde podría haber ido? ¿y la niña? ¿sería capaz de haberla abandonado a su suerte?

Scarlet caminó siguiendo a Kuroro, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella estaba justo detrás, observó que hizo justamente lo mismo que él, buscó por el sitio la presencia del rubio. Ella comenzó a balbucear y a repetir varias veces seguidas “Kuro, Kuro”. La araña entrecerró los ojos analizando el comportamiento de la pequeña. Ella continuó diciendo “Kuro” simplemente, una y otra vez.

Cuando ella se cansó de repetir ese nombre y notó que la persona que estaba buscando no aparecía, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, sus labios se fruncieron con angustia. La niña vociferó bastante alto, gritando volvió a articular la única palabra que había aprendido “Kuro” alargando la última letra con insistencia. En ese momento, Kuroro descubrió que ella jamás se refirió a él cuando decía esa palabra, sino a Kurapika.

¿Dónde se habría metido ese Kurta? ¿sería buena idea esperarlo? ¿regresaría en algún momento o…?

Kuroro se sentó en la silla que encontró más cerca, la posición de su cuerpo indicaba que estaba pensando. Los lloridos, sollozos y berridos de la niña podrían haberlo sacado de quicio si no fuese por su yo impenetrable y estoico.

Si el rubio decidió irse y dejar atrás a la chiquilla, no era asunto suyo, contempló durante un buen rato la situación actual, habiendo pensado detenidamente y con base a las posibilidades, decidió lo siguiente:

Si el Kurta regresaba en el transcurso del día, le entregaría a la pequeña y continuaría por su cuenta, no podía hacerse cargo de ellos para siempre, además, debía reunirse con su grupo, ya había dejado pasar bastante tiempo, la araña debe moverse, de todos modos ¿por qué debería preocuparse por ellos? desde un inicio pudo elegir acabar con Kurapika, o simplemente podría haberlo dejado a la deriva. El líder masajeó el puente de su nariz, ¿por qué demonios había mantenido al Kurta con ellos?

La segunda opción era marcharse si el rubio no hacía acto de presencia de aquí al caer la noche. Dejaría a la bebé en el cuarto de hotel y se movería. No tenía razón alguna para llevarla consigo, de todas maneras, no le hallaba gran utilidad, los ojos de Kurta valen bastante en el bajo mundo, pero esto no es la gran cosa, como ladrón puede conseguir más capital robando otros tesoros o haciendo otro tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

Cuando el cielo se cubrió de oscuridad, el líder de las arañas miró a Scarlet por última vez, ella había llorado todo el día. No intentó consolarla, tampoco cuidarla, se deslindó por completo de tal responsabilidad.

-Supongo que decidiste evadir la situación, de cierta manera puedo comprender por qué. – El pelinegro murmuró para él y observó con sus profundos ojos oscuros a la niña. Cuando avanzó, Scarlet lo miró con la boca bien abierta. Posiblemente presintió su destino, se quedaría totalmente sola en este lugar. Ella gritó bastante alto su palabra habitual, “Kuro”. El pelinegro trató de ignorarla, pero justo antes de atravesar la puerta que ya estaba abierta, él la volvió a mirar, Scarlet probablemente se encontraba a unos escasos 4 metros, ella estaba de pie, sin perder al hombre de vista, extendió sus brazos en el aire tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlo. Kuroro afiló la vista para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estuviesen jugándole una broma, una mínima parte de los iris de Scarlet se tiñeron de un escarlata vibrante, a pesar de que llevaba meses alrededor de la rubia, esta fue la primera vez que presenció dicho fenómeno.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dra. Milles, estás segura de que el Kurta y el ejemplar positivo están vivos? -

Milles sonrió. -lo están, de hecho, tengo una grabación para corroborar la información. – ella anudó su cabello en una cola de caballo, después regresó la atención a su compañero. -hace unos días estuvieron curioseando en las antiguas instalaciones de los laboratorios. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño inconveniente. – el hombre abrió la boca, cuando la cerró otra vez, tragó saliva con sequedad. -¿de qué se trata? – La dra. le arrojó una fotografía, el otro la acogió, observándola. -¿qué es esto? – la mujer frunció el ceño. - ¿no lo conoces? Es Kuroro Lucifer, un criminal de rango A con una preparación vertiginosa en nen. – los ojos de su acompañante se entretuvieron bastante examinando el rostro en el recuadro de papel. - ¿quieres decir que esta persona representa un obstáculo para nosotros? – la dra. se movió en su silla giratoria y encendió una pantalla gigantesca en el panel. El vídeo que corrió mostró la grabación de seguridad donde aparecían Kuroro y el resto de sus arañas durante la invasión del laboratorio minutos antes de la explosión. Las arañas causaban desorden y caos, poco después apareció la imagen de Kuroro asesinando al dr. Thorne y hurtando su espécimen experimental positivo. Por otro lado, las cámaras habían grabado a sus aliados, quienes se exponían en la cinta liberando al Kurta. – si Lucifer está de parte del Kurta, será problemático recuperarlo. Aunque no es una misión imposible. A lo que quiero llegar es… debemos estar preparados. – el hombre grabó en su mente perfectamente los rasgos el rostro de Kuroro, mientras escuchaba a la mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurapika había llegado a un pequeño poblado cercano a la frontera del desierto interno de Gordeau. Su cabeza daba vueltas, las imágenes de los dispositivos de memoria hostigaban sus pensamientos arruinando su concentración.

Después de que su conciencia se refrescó a causa de las cintas archivadas, se sintió bastante confuso, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Ahora recordaba fragmentos de su estancia en el laboratorio y parte de lo que pasó ahí dentro. Lo que no recordaba era la razón por la que había caído en esa trampa, de igual manera, a pesar de esta revelación, todavía era incapaz de recordar más allá de esto. Necesitaba más referencias, muchas más.

Un sentimiento perturbador lo acosaba, se sentía realmente mal por haberse ido del lado del líder de las arañas, más aún de haber dejado atrás a Scarlet.

Sus brazos extrañaron el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, los quejidos y sus rabietas típicas de bebé.

Cuando Kurapika ya se había alejado bastante del hotel, por un instante se arrepintió y quiso volver.

No fue posible, se encontraba tan distraído y absorto en la inconsciencia, que no recordó el camino de vuelta. Se maldijo por esto. Lo único que restaba por hacer era continuar caminando, a partir de una corazonada eligió una dirección especulando que ese sería el camino correcto. No fue así, lo descubrió cuando divisó este pequeño poblado a la distancia.

El desierto era bastante caluroso, el fuerte sol y la arena tan movediza hacían que caminar fuera más dificultoso. No cabía duda, había cometido una estupidez. En cuanto entró en la villa y las personas lo miraron con recelo, presintió que la situación no pintaría del todo bien.

.

.

.

.

-Supongo que no has comido ni bebido en varios días. – escuchó una voz, él aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer, esa persona supo de inmediato que había despertado.

-¿dónde estoy? – preguntó con la voz atrapada en la garganta.

-Desierto de Gordeau. – dijo la persona ayudándolo a sentarse en la colchoneta. -bebe agua- le extendió una vasija. -traté de hidratarte, pero todavía dormido te negabas a abrir la boca, simplemente conseguí desperdiciar el agua. –

Kurapika realmente estaba sediento, así que aceptó el recipiente sin vacilar. Bebió la totalidad del líquido en un primer trago. Cuando dejó la vasija lamió sus labios. -lo siento –

-No importa, pronto el concejal efectuará la repartición mensual de los víveres, el agua se surtirá. – la mujer tomó la muñeca de Kurapika, él la miró confuso. -soy médico, estoy tomándote el pulso. Desde que llegaste he chequeado tus signos vitales. Parece ser que te recuperarás satisfactoriamente luego de nutrirte e hidratarte lo suficiente. Carezco de instrumentales y del equipo necesario, a pesar de ello, no suelo equivocarme. – dijo soltando delicadamente el brazo del Kurta.

La mujer contempló con extrema curiosidad el torso del rubio, cuando percibió la curiosa mirada en él, se estremeció y miró a otro lado.

-¿cómo surgieron todas esas cicatrices? Disculpa si lo pregunto tan abiertamente, siento una inmensa curiosidad. –

Kurapika tardó en responder, dudó, no tenía una respuesta exacta. – podría decirse que no he pasado momentos gratos meses atrás… no recuerdo mucho, así que no puedo darte una gran respuesta. -

-no más preguntas. – ella dijo y se puso de pie. -traeré algo de comer para ti. –

.

.

.

.

Kalluto, Machi y Shalnark esperaban la llegada de su líder en una de las costas de Gordeau, los llamó a ellos ya que eran los miembros colindantes con sus coordenadas.

Kalluto fue el primero en divisar la silueta de Kuroro en dirección al noroeste. Sus ojos brillaron con premeditación. El fulgor en ellos se opacó cuando vio que estaba solo.

-¡Danchou!- saludó Shalnark trotando ligeramente hacia su líder. Machi lo siguió de cerca, Kalluto también.

-Shal, Machi, Kalluto. – con calma saludó el hombre de la cruz.

Shalnark y Machi estuvieron alegres de recibir a su líder, Kalluto también, pero, a decir verdad, sufrió un desencanto cuando descubrió que Kurapika no acompañaba a la araña.

Shalnark fue el primero en tocar el tema. -¿y dónde están Kurapika y ella? –

Kuroro miró a Shalnark únicamente al responder.

-se fueron, decidieron retomar su curso. –

Kalluto parpadeó con curiosidad y dijo. - ¿recuperó sus recuerdos? –

Kuroro clavó los ojos en el menor. – probablemente. –

Kalluto no pudo estar conforme con una respuesta tan corta, a pesar de ello, no preguntó nada más.

-bueno, eso se veía venir. – agregó Shalnark, Machi compartió el razonamiento.

-es hora de volver al trabajo – Kuroro dijo e hizo una pausa para mirar una embarcación. – nos dirigiremos a la arena en el cielo. – Machi y Shalnark se miraron cuestionándose implícitamente por la decisión de su líder. Para Kuroro su extrañeza no pasó por alto. -requiero técnicas novedosas para el skill hunter, es el mejor sitio para obtener algunas. Tomaremos ventaja de nuestra estancia para llevarnos el dinero que guardan ahí. –

Con esta explicación, las cuatro arañas se pusieron en movimiento.

Claro que Kuroro deseaba recolectar técnicas de lucha para su libro, por otro lado, en la arena se presentarían proyectos científicos hechos nada más y nada menos que por la Dra. Milles. Kuroro tenía cuentas pendientes con esta mujer. La primera vez se había escapado de sus manos, por lo que no pudo eliminarla del camino. Nadie sabía la razón por la que el hombre de la cruz debía encargarse de ella. Por otro lado, quizá Milles era la única persona que podría conocer el paradero de la memoria extraviada del Kurta.

Kuroro había decidido dejar a Scarlet y olvidarse por completo de Kurapika.

Al parecer esto no resultó como esperaba. Días después de haberse separado, se vio investigando sobre los socios y los trabajos desempeñados en el laboratorio en el que el Kurta había permanecido recluso.

Con cada día su curiosidad aumentaba, así como su determinación por descubrir qué había sucedido exactamente con él. No hubo momento en que fuese capaz de sacar al rubio de su cabeza, inclusive sus sueños lo abrumaban.

El recuerdo de la escena en la que Kurapika miraba el contenido de los reportes, y por lo poco que Kuroro logró mirar desde la pared, ambas cosas lo habían hecho sentir ¿conmovido…? ¿era esa la forma en que podría describir esa sensación?

Por más extraño que sonara, deseaba que el rubio lo recordara como antes, quizá como el asesino de su tribu, no como el "Kuroro blando" después de su falta de memoria. No era capaz de entenderse a sí mismo, de todos modos, su plan estaba trazado y se apegaría a él.


	11. Desagravio: ojo por ojo

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿esa cosa es de Kurapika?! – vociferó el hombre corpulento con escepticismo.

-En primera, no es una cosa, y sí, eso fue lo que me dijo ese hombre. – dijo con suavidad, la pequeña mujer miró a la bebé dormida, luego concentró la atención en su compañero.

-pero… es… - Senritsu lo interrumpió.

-¿es extraño verdad? jamás dijo nada sobre esto, si nos remontamos a la fecha en que desapareció y la edad que aparenta esta niña, no cabe la posibilidad de que en ese transcurso ella haya sido concebida. -

El hombre del chaleco llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla. – eso es verdad, nueve meses más los meses que aparenta… espera, meses no, parece mayor de un año. – Dijo con bastante seriedad, la mujer a su lado asintió. -ahora sabemos que Kurapika realmente es bastante reservado y discreto. Por donde quiera que lo vea, es imposible adivinar en qué momento se dio el tiempo de hacer de las suyas. A menos que… podría ser que ese ladrón te haya mentido, encuentro una mejor explicación por ese lado. – dijo y miró expectativo a la chica.

-de algo puedo estar segura, ese hombre no estaba mintiendo… además, ella tiene bastante parecido con Kurapika ¿no lo crees? Por otra parte, ¿qué haría él con el asesino de su clan? Es bastante confuso lo que está sucediendo. – Senritsu cerró los ojos.

-¿puedo saber cómo es que te encontró? – Basho dijo.

-Supongo que es sencillo averiguar mi paradero para alguien como él, más aún porque continúo trabajando para el señor Nostrade. – Basho asintió, esta reflexión fue bastante válida.

-¿te harás cargo de ella? ¿y Kurapika? ¿qué fue lo que dijo ese criminal? –

Senritsu negó moviendo su cabeza. -lamentablemente no me dijo gran cosa… - Los recuerdos de Senritsu vinieron a ella.

**[Recuerdo]**

_-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó la cazadora de música cuando percibió la presencia de dos personas. Sus oídos agudos detectaron de inmediato latidos familiares, tan tranquilos y carentes de emoción como los recordaba. Sin embargo, no logró reconocer a la otra persona._

_-¿Me reconoces, cierto? – preguntó. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Senritsu se abrieron más al descubrir el bulto que Kuroro cargaba._

_-¿A qué se debe tu invasión? – preguntó, ella fue cautelosa._

_El hombre de la cruz sonrió. -esto no es una invasión. – caminó más hacia la chica._

_Senritsu se petrificó, en realidad quiso caminar hacia atrás, sólo pudo quedarse con la intención. -Si buscas venganza, siento decirte que él ya no está aquí. – dijo evitando sonar tan temerosa como se sentía._

_-Sé sobre eso. – en este momento el bulto se removió en los brazos del pelinegro. De inmediato él lo dejó en un sillón que estaba cerca. -sólo vine a deshacerme de esto. -_

_-espera, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿eso es un bebé? ¿por qué vienes a mí? – ella jadeó._

_Kuroro dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar aparentemente yéndose ya. Senritsu se alarmó, no había respondido su pregunta._

_Él paró. - ¿eres su amiga? Esa es su hija. – dijo, la boca de Senritsu se abrió, volvió a congelarse de inmediato. Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa. Kuroro se había ido._

**[Conclusión del recuerdo]**

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿y a dónde piensas ir? – la mujer cuestionó al rubio con bastante autoridad.

-No lo he decidido todavía. - Kurapika no sabía exactamente a dónde partir. ¿debía buscar al líder de las arañas y a Scarlet?

La mujer gimió desaprobando lo que escuchó.

-Podrías quedarte un poco más, además, tu condición no es la mejor. – se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el fresco suelo, también cruzó los brazos.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, es suficiente. Cuando sea de noche me iré- Insinuó con bastante seguridad.

-supongo que no podré persuadirte de lo contrario. Prepararé provisiones para el camino, pero… tengo que saber a dónde piensas dirigirte, conozco bastantes rutas, puedo incluso trazarte un mejor camino. – explicó la mujer mientras se levantó y comenzó a empacar suministros para Kurapika en un saco.

El rubio se sintió avergonzado y negó el ofrecimiento.

-De todos modos, haré que lleves todo esto. – la mujer resopló ¿en serio siempre debía comportarse así de necio?

Kurapika se quedó en silencio simplemente observando a la mujer moverse de un lado a otro.

La noche invadió el desierto de Gordeau, era momento de partir. Comenzar un viaje nocturno resultaba más práctico, pues el calor y el sol no agotarían tanto a una persona.

.

.

.

.

-¿Danchou, participarás en los combates? – preguntó Shalnark mientras llenaba el registro de la arena.

-Yo no, tengo que concentrarme en mi principal objetivo. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante pacífico.

-¿Supongo que Shalnark y yo si nos registraremos?- cuestionó Machi. Ella recibió el asentimiento de su líder.

-También tú, Kalluto. – dijo Kuroro mirando al niño.

-Entendido. –

Kalluto había permanecido distante desde que intentó preguntarle a Kuroro la razón por la que Kurapika se había ido, el pelinegro lo ignoró simplemente, dejándolo con las palabras colgando.

Kalluto detestaba esa parte de Kuroro, esos momentos en los que no brindaba ninguna clase de explicación.

Actualmente se sentía ofendido, por lo que decidió adoptar un comportamiento sumiso, hablaría sólo cuando fuera necesario, no más que eso. Kuroro sabía que la actitud reacia del niño se debía a la ausencia del Kurta, era bastante obvio, se había hecho “su amigo”, y desgraciadamente para él, su amigo ya no estaba.

-Regístrense los tres, avanzados unos cuantos pisos, daremos inicio al plan, esperen mi señal. Necesito corroborar ciertos aspectos antes de ello. Por ahora los dejo, confío en ustedes. – Kuroro miró a las arañas, ellas siempre se adaptaban a las peticiones del líder, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Dicho esto, Kuroro dejó a sus tres arañas.

-No pareces contento. – dijo Shalnark atrayendo la atención de su compañero más joven.

-No estoy interesado en participar. - Kalluto se encogió de hombros.

-no nos tomará mucho tiempo esta tarea. Anímate, pronto estaremos en otro lugar más emocionante. – dijo con entusiasmo.

Machi fue la siguiente en llenar el formulario de registro, por último, fue el turno del Zoldyck.

Como los tres estaban juntos, les destinaron una sala para su estancia.

.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que temo por mi vida? – preguntó la Dra. con sarcasmo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no te importa morir ahora, pero tus trabajos son valiosos. ¿qué pasaría si destruyo todo esta vez? - dijo Kuroro mirando estoicamente a la mujer.

-no tienes idea de su ubicación, incluso si intentaras buscarlos, no podrás encontrarlos con facilidad, te llevará el resto de tu vida. – la Dra. Milles se sentó.

-viviré lo suficiente para encontrarlos. – retó, la voz fue sumamente suave, tan despreocupada.

Milles se burló de las palabras de Kuroro, se estaba riendo en su cara. Esto al pelinegro no lo inmutó.

-¿todavía estás obsesionado conmigo, no? cuándo olvidarás que no significabas nada, más allá de ser un instrumento no representaste gran cosa. –

-No lo estoy por mí, mi deseo es acabar con todos aquellos que han utilizado a los habitantes de la ciudad como conejillos de indias para experimentos absurdos, digamos que es una petición, la araña realiza de vez en cuando este tipo de actividades filantrópicas. –

-¿acaso te importan esas personas? Lucifer, a ti no te importa nadie. La ciudad de las estrellas fugaces siempre será un vertedero inútil, su única finalidad es albergar seres indeseables, su vida simplemente es útil para personas que, como nosotros, se concentran en aportar creaciones valiosas, con el trabajo que realizamos podemos cambiar gran parte de nuestro mundo. – la dra. entretejió los dedos de sus manos mirando fijamente al hombre.

-no discutiré inutilidades. Te hice una pregunta y estoy esperando una respuesta, ¿por qué el Kurta que atrapaste no logra recordar detalles de su vida? –

Milles miró sospechosamente a Kuroro entrecerrando los ojos. -¿no planeas dejar de insistir, eh? Comienzo a cuestionarme, ¿por qué te encuentras tan interesado? ¿no fueron ustedes los que asesinaron al resto de los Kurta? –

-no es de tu incumbencia, sólo responde o despídete. Necesito acabar cuanto antes con todo esto, tengo asuntos importantes que también debo tratar. –

-si tanta prisa tienes, lárgate y déjame tranquila. – la mujer se volvió a colocar de pie y le dio la espalda a Kuroro.

El pelinegro la observaba gélidamente. ¿Debería torturar a la doctora? Pero ¿lograría hacerla hablar? no estaba seguro. Cuando había ido al laboratorio aquella vez, su única moción era terminar con su existencia, ahora necesitaba respuestas, razones que sólo ella podía contestar.

-supongo que tu hermano está enterado de tus desagradables trabajos. – dijo y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Milles lo miró sobre su hombro. -es nen. – dijo simplemente. – es todo lo que diré. Deja fuera de nuestra rivalidad a mi hermano. –

Kuroro se detuvo y de espaldas dijo. - ¿él te importa? Ya veo… -

-No es eso, sé que planeas asesinarme antes de dejar el coliseo. Como amante de la ciencia, deseo que mis trabajos perduren, sea como sea, si yo no lo hago, es lo de menos. El resultado será el mismo sin mí. Simplemente intercambio la información que pediste por la garantía de tu palabra, no lo dañes, eso todo. – su serenidad llamó la atención del pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, podemos tener un trato, pero no es suficiente una vida por una simple frase. ¿sólo nen? ¿en serio esa es la valiosa información? – él exigió.

-no quieras que las cosas te resulten tan sencillas… - ella dejó pasar pocos segundos, cuando lo hizo, retomó la conversación. - Es nen, utilizaron el nen de una especialista en él, mientras la habilidad de esa persona esté activa, los recuerdos no regresarán, no importa qué tanto estimules su memoria. –

Kuroro sonrió. -veo – abrió la puerta, a punto de salir agregó. -puedes confiar en mi palabra. Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver. Así que… hasta nunca. –

Kuroro dejó a la mujer, ella miraba la ventana bastante atenta e inmóvil. Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos después de que Lucifer había estado con ella, sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

.

.

.

.

Kuroro se concentró en su otro objetivo, recolectar habilidades nuevas para su libro.

Simplemente encontró dos habilidades útiles. Las demás no le parecieron tan impresionantes. Por ahora, con la tarea satisfecha, observó desde las gradas algunos de los combates de sus subordinados. Ninguna de sus arañas tuvo problema alguno para vencer a los contrincantes, por supuesto que subieron de piso con prontitud.

Pasaron dos días y al tercero se presentarían los avances sobre los descubrimientos más recientes en nen, patrocinados y encabezados por una reconocida médico experimental y científica, la Dra. Milles.

-¿es todo el dinero que manejan aquí? – preguntó Shalnark a la señorita.

-s…si… no tenemos más por el momento, regularmente… se resguardan los fondos en el banco de seguridad, cada día simplemente se vacía cierta cantidad de la cuenta y se traslada aquí… -

El rubio miró a Machi. Resignación indicaba su semblante. -no será una gran recompensa. – suspiró con desánimo.

Machi se alzó de hombros. -es una lástima, pero no podemos hacer nada mas que llevarnos lo que está disponible. – Lanzando una discreta señal a Kalluto, el niño comenzó a hurgar las cajas y la pequeña bóveda. -¿qué dijo Danchou acerca de los testigos? – ella cuestionó a Shalnark.

Con la simple mirada, el rubio transmitió su respuesta. Los hilos de Machi se tensaron acabando instantáneamente con la vida de las personas a su alrededor.

-está listo. – Kalluto dijo. Shalnark lo ayudó con la maleta que había llenado con el dinero.

-busquemos a Kuroro. – ordenó la mujer del grupo.

Al llegar a una de las secciones de la arena que es en donde se realizan los combates. Shalnark se apresuró y habló.

-espera, Machi, las puertas están cerradas. – ella lo miró sobre el hombro y asintiendo dijo.

-tienes razón, entonces Kuroro no ha terminado allá adentro. –

Kalluto quien estaba al final, miró a los mayores con intriga. Machi y Shalnark se sentaron en el suelo de ese pasillo, aparentemente esperando por algo, el Zoldyck no los imitó, él se limitó a esperar de pie, sus ojos fijos en aquella puerta cerrada.

Pasado un buen rato, la puerta que las arañas habían optado por dejar cerrada sonó, comenzó a partirse por la mitad, abriéndose, mostrando a la figura de su líder.

-terminaron antes. – dijo sin emoción.

-¿había bastante público? – preguntó Shalnark demasiado amigable.

-así fue, el suficiente para no presionar al indoor fish. -

Kalluto miró el interior con entretención. Restos de cuerpos y sangre cubriendo las baldosas de las tarimas y los asientos eran el panorama. Los peces del interior de Kuroro habían causado todo eso.

El Zoldyck escuchó hablar sobre la técnica de Kuroro, sin embargo, no era consciente de la magnitud de este poder. Ahora lo comprobaba. Se preguntó qué otro tipo de habilidades poseía dentro de ese siniestro libro.

Recordó el momento en el que Silva, su padre, les había advertido sobre los miembros de las arañas, su poder podría llegar a ser inalcanzable, podría significar la perdición para ellos a pesar de ser asesinos de élite.

Kalluto desvió sus ojos hacia los compañeros.

-es hora de irnos. – Kuroro externó. Kalluto avanzó con rapidez hasta los otros, siguiéndolos.

En la arena del cielo no restó nadie con vida.

.

.

.

.

Un mes después de la tragedia en del coliseo en el cielo. Kuroro se había separado de las arañas y continuó en soledad.

Su siguiente misión sería encontrar al usuario de nen del que Milles le habló. No sería fácil, tuvo que partir totalmente desde cero. De todos modos, estaba decidido a continuar con este juego aparentemente absurdo. Necesitaba descubrir la razón por la que el destino del Kurta lo mantenía tan intrigado.

¿Podría ser que se sintió identificado con Kurapika ya que ambos habían sido sujetos de prueba a manos de la científica demente?

¿De alguna manera había desarrollado una extraña empatía por él?

Kuroro cerró los ojos, en su mano desapareció su libro de habilidades robadas.

-dos más que no aportan ideas significativas- habló para sí mismo, sus ojos miraron con frialdad los cuerpos inertes de los dos sujetos.

.

.

.

.

Una semana estaba por cumplirse desde que había llegado al antiguo bosque de Lukso. Kurapika había aseado un poco el lugar que hace años había sido su hogar.

Estaba totalmente solitario este sitio. No había nada más que la humedad del ambiente, el aire que se cuela entre las hojas del bosque y él.

Los dos primeros días se había sentido realmente perturbado. ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no pisaba la provincia?

Antes de partir de Gordeau, Kurapika se cuestionó, ¿cuál sería el camino que debería tomar y a cuál destino se dirigiría?

Cavilando por un par de horas había llegado a una conclusión. ¿Y si regresaba al lugar de su nacimiento? Quizá pisar un sitio conocido le ayudaría a recordar.

Agradeciendo las atenciones de Khralia y despidiéndose de ella, había tomado la decisión de volver aquí. Su viaje realmente fue pacífico, aunque algo largo.

Cuando por fin estaba pisando las afueras de Lukso, había dudado significativamente. Pero ya había recorrido el extenso camino hasta llegar, por lo que no cambió de opinión y siguió adelante.

Estaba colocándose la ropa luego de haber tomado un baño en el río que cruzaba las montañas más altas del verde bosque primaveral. Por un instante miró la pacificad de las aguas. ¿Algún día podría estar tan tranquilo y satisfecho con su vida como el dulce meneo de las ondas acuáticas ahí? Era una pregunta extraña.

El sonido que hace una rama al romperse lo hizo exaltarse de repente. Su cuerpo vibró y se giró de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos divisaron a varios hombres, entre ellos dos mujeres.

-Nunca lo he visto, ya que jamás recibí las pruebas de mi hermana – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros detrás de unas gafas grisáceas. -¿entonces es él? –

Una de las mujeres dio un paso al frente. – es él, como dije, mi técnica nen lo rodea todavía. – asintió

No los escuchó del todo por la distancia que existía entre ellos. Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron ante la impresión. ¿qué querrían estas personas? Fuera lo que fuera, el presentimiento que tenía no era para nada agradable.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró hacia los costados, seguido a esto, de reojo vio cómo un auto aparecía justo detrás de él, este debía ser el transporte de esas personas.

¿Debía hablar? ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Estaba pensando en estos detalles cuando las manos de una de las mujeres mostraron unos grilletes. Ante eso, el Kurta comprueba que las personas no han llegado con buenas intenciones.

La mujer caminó hacia él, a ella se le unió uno de los hombres quien sacó de su mochila un objeto, probablemente un taser, esto pudo suponerlo cuando distinguió la forma de esa cosa. 

La tensión hizo acto de presencia, estaba asustado, ¿acaso podría hacer algo con todos estos sujetos? Eran demasiados para querer enfrentarlos, evidentemente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

La mujer y ese hombre no detuvieron jamás su avance. Pero Kurapika no se quedaría mirando para averiguar qué es lo que querían.

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia un lado, inmediatamente notó cómo los dos sujetos aceleraron, lo estaban siguiendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre los herbajes del bosque. Avanzó rodeando árboles y maleza, en su intento de perderlos de vista, estuvo serpenteando el recorrido.

En tanto sus movimientos eran lo más rápidos posibles, la presión de ser perseguido lo hacían aterrarse. ¿Podrían ser los mismos sujetos de ese espantoso laboratorio?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando una de las mujeres lo interceptó de frente. Esto lo tomó bastante desprevenido que apenas pudo frenar justo a tiempo para no colisionar contra ella.

-Es inútil querer escapar. – dijo.

Kurapika la miró despavorido, sin embargo, se dio tiempo para comprobar que su espalda estuviese despejada. Retroceder seguramente lo haría encontrarse con los que iban detrás de él.

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, decidió liberar de su escondite sus dos espadas gemelas.

-oh, ya veo, por lo que se sabe, los Kurta eran formidables guerreros, supongo que puedes al menos defenderte y regalarme una agradable contienda -

Kurapika no dijo nada, simplemente cambió de su posición corporal anterior a una en modo de defensa.

-está bien, ven a mí, te daré la oportunidad de inaugurar el enfrentamiento. – alardeó la mujer.

Con la propuesta hecha, el Kurta corrió hasta ella. Tomó impulso para intentar ejecutar un primer golpe con una de las espadas.

-lamentablemente para ti, soy usuario de nen. – la mujer no se movió, simplemente espero a que el rubio la alcanzara. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, dejó emanar su aura, invocando un objeto extraño. Parecía un tipo de oz, lo empuñó y emitiendo una corpulenta brisa, ocasionó varias cisuras en la piel del rubio.

Trató de cubrirse del ataque con sus brazos, sus manos cada una con las espadas. Sus ojos se abrieron angustiosamente cuando alguien más lo había aprehendido por atrás. Era el fin.

-no lo maltrates, debemos transportarlo en óptimas condiciones. – dijo el hombre con Kurapika arrestado.

La mujer de los grilletes apareció, Kurapika no tuvo oportunidad de nada. Ellos lo habían apresado.

.

.

.

.

-Volveré a preguntar, ¿dónde está el líder de las arañas? - Milles Alfred, el hermano de la ahora difunta Dra. Milles cuestionaba al rubio.

-¡no lo sé, ya te lo repetí hasta el cansancio! – Kurapika respondió bastante harto.

Era la decimo cuarta vez que el hombre de gafas sumergía la cabeza de Kurapika en una pila repleta de agua.

El rubio volvió a ser zambullido por el sujeto que acompañaba a Alfred. Sus brazos se movían con desesperación cuando la falta de aire bajo el agua se volvía insoportable. Segundos más tarde, el hombre volvía a retirarlo.

En este punto había tragado más agua de la que hubiera querido. Su cuerpo se estremecía reclamando la falta de oxígeno, aspirando y exhalando enérgicamente.

-continúas diciendo lo mismo… - masticó el hombre. -¿en dónde está el espécimen Kurta del laboratorio? – preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Kurapika apretó los labios e hiperventilaba por la nariz.

El hombre no escuchó respuesta inmediata, por lo que con el mismo movimiento de mano que las veces anteriores, ordenó volverlo a sumergir en el agua.

Las burbujas que hacía Kurapika en el agua emergían a la superficie, borboteaban revueltas.

La boca del hombre esta vez tardó más en ejecutar la orden de dejarlo, esperó hasta el instante en que las burbujas casi dejaron de brotar hacia el exterior.

El hombre que empujaba al rubio preguntó inseguro. -señor… ¿aún no? - 

-déjalo unos segundos más… no está dando resultados. – El otro hombre sencillamente obedeció.

-está bien, ya déjalo. -

Kurapika resurgió bastante agitado, estremeciéndose por completo. 

-no estas siendo cooperativo, me haces bastante complicada la tarea. – maldijo Milles, reprochando la actitud del Kurta. -regrésalo a la cámara fría. – ordenó a su vasallo.

Kurapika no planeaba complicarle la existencia a nadie, en realidad no sabía nada, no tenía idea del paradero de Kuroro, tampoco el de Scarlet. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si lo supiera, él no lo diría.

-espera, ahora quítale la camisa. Ojalá así lamente más las consecuencias. –

Kurapika miró al hombre que lo sometía con ojos suplicantes. Cuando él lo forzó a deshacerse de su camisa, lo vergonzosa que resultaba su situación lo angustiaba a tal punto, que sus ojos inevitablemente se revirtieron al escarlata, igualmente se humedecieron.

Milles lo miró antes de encerrarlo. – oh, que tierno, ¿te sientes afligido? –

Kurapika apretó los dientes, quería ser valiente, pero la realidad era otra, se sentía tan impotente.

-detesto verlo lloriquear, no lo dejes salir hasta mañana, tráelo a mí justamente a esta misma hora-

El hombre simplemente lo empujó hacia el interior, él tropezó, pero pudo evitar alguna caída. La puerta crujió y se cerró.

Tiritando se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió en donde estaba.

El frío quemaba más así húmedo como estaba. Cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en nada que no fuese en soportar el clima helado que se sentía en esta habitación.

Abrió de golpe los ojos cuando la figura de Kuroro apareció en su cabeza.

Limpió con el dorso de sus manos las comisuras de sus ojos, pues se habían inundado. Gimoteó y luego la temperatura consiguió que le diera hipo.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar y soportar.

¿Acaso alguien podría estarlo buscando?

¿Podría alguna vez salir de aquí?

Kuroro… cómo desearía estar con él. Si no lo hubiese dejado, ¿nada de esto habría sucedido? Se preguntó.


	12. Una inevitable despedida

-Deja ese en la misma celda del Kurta. – dijo Milles.

Desde donde estaba, sentado y recargado en la pared, Kurapika escuchó las voces y cómo las bisagras de la puerta metálica de barrotes chirriaban. Su cuerpo apenas podía moverse por sí mismo. Milles no paró de ser insistente, durante días ha continuado preguntando acerca de Kuroro, también sobre el paradero de Scarlet, así mismo, sometiéndolo a distintas “disciplinas correcionales”, así es como él llama a los castigos y torturas.

-oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la aguda voz de la persona que había invadido su territorio. Kurapika la miró inexpresivo, sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocarla del todo bien.

Ella se acercó a él y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿sabes hablar? – preguntó la chica con cautela, mientras se acercaba otro poco. 

Por lo maltratado que Kurapika estaba, lo sucio y decaído, ella no reconoció de inmediato que era una persona, aparentemente normal y todo.

Después de un rato, Kurapika suspiró y por fin respondió.

-sí sé hablar – él sonrió por lo curiosa que le pareció esa pregunta.

Ella lo miró con los ojos de rendija. -no eres… no eres como yo, tú eres un humano. –

Cabizbajo, Kurapika se miró la palma de sus manos. -supongo, pero aquí me tratan como un animal. –

-entiendo cómo te sientes. – ella se arrodilló y tomó uno de sus brazos, el derecho que parecía más malherido, con movimientos suaves lo acarició.

El Kurta ahora más cerca de ella, le echo un vistazo. Parecía una chica, pero tenía rasgos peculiares. En su espalda tenía alas de insecto, probablemente de luciérnaga, aunque éstas estaban hechas trizas, sus ojos eran mucho más grandes que los de un típico ser humano, parecían ojos de gato, eran lindos y muy vistosos, color púrpura. Sus orejas eran afiladas, en su cabeza resaltaban dos protuberancias, así como las antenas de una mariposa. Las articulaciones de sus brazos eran inusuales, todo esto fue lo que su vista examinó en este momento.

-tú eres… ¿quién eres? – preguntó después de haber detallado los rasgos de su estructura.

-decidí llamarme Ari, ¿tú tienes un nombre? – ella preguntó animosa.

-Kurapika –

-oh, es lindo. Sabes, vengo de otro laboratorio similar. – el Kurta la miró atento. -casi desde que nací he vivido en cautiverio por el origen de mi naturaleza. –

El rubio no terminaba por entenderla. -¿cuál es el origen? – preguntó.

-soy una hormiga. Un híbrido, resultado de la cruza de una especie animal con un humano. –

La boca de Kurapika se abrió. Porque claro, había escuchado sobre las hormigas quimeras cuando estuvo con la tropa fantasma, el detalle hasta ahora fue que jamás las había visto, realmente desconocía esta historia.

-tus alas están… - él estaba por decir más cuando ella lo interrumpió con rapidez.

-oh, ¿esto? no es nada, puedo regenerarme a mí misma, simplemente requiero de más energía, alimento y agua. – sonrió. Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, esta chica u hormiga estaba encarcelada al igual que él ¿no? Entonces, por qué tenía que lucir tan tranquila y alegre, de cierta manera su estado de ánimo era favorable.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo el rubio.

-adelante. –

De todos modos, tenía curiosidad y quería saber qué hacía aquí, si es que ella conocía la razón. - ¿sabes por qué te han traído? –

Ella soltó el brazo que había estado sosteniendo gentilmente.

-¿no lo sabes? –

Kurapika trató de mejorar su postura, logró sentirse más firme y se sentó más derecho. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-no debería ser yo quien te lo dijera, supongo. – ella se sentó enfrente de él cruzando sus piernas. El rubio esperó que dijera más que eso.

La chica/hormiga miró detrás de ellos, no había nadie a la vista, pero sus ojos divisaron una de las cámaras de seguridad más cercanas. Tomando nota de esto, ella se acercó al Kurta y le dijo al oído lo siguiente -si nos escuchan, será malo, debes ser más discreto cuando hables conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –

Kurapika no dijo nada, pero ella supo que la había entendido, entonces se retiró.

Cuando se alejó de él lo suficiente para mantener un distanciamiento cordial entre ellos, ella sonrió.

Kurapika sobrecargó su espalda más hacia la pared. Si ella sabía la respuesta a la pregunta anterior, tal vez se lo diría más tarde.

.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, Kurapika fue retirado de la celda, creyó que el jefe, al parecer de nombre Alfred Milles, volvería a hacerle las preguntas de siempre que evidentemente no respondería.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando esto no sucedió. Lo trasladaron a una habitación, aparentemente parecía ser un consultorio médico, por los instrumentales y demás artilugios que ahí había, daba la impresión de ser eso, un consultorio.

Encadenaron sus manos al frente antes de dejarlo sólo con la persona ahí dentro.

Una mujer se acercó a él, manifestándose bastante contenta. Kurapika la miró con desconfianza.

-siéntate ahí. – ella señaló un sillón de examinación. Kurapika simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente sin mover ni un músculo. La mujer lo miró y dijo. – si no actúas con correspondencia por tu propia cuenta, van a someterte de la manera menos cómoda. – la mujer miró una cámara a su izquierda. -¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? –

Kurapika miró de igual manera la lente de la cámara. Resignado hizo lo que se le pidió.

-buen chico. - Kurapika frunció el ceño, “¿Buen chico?” esta era una frase comúnmente utilizada para los perros cuando realizan la acción esperada por el dueño. En fin, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ser tratado como un salvaje o algo parecido.

Extrañamente desde que Ari había llegado a la celda, Kurapika se sintió mucho mejor físicamente, no podía decir si era una simple casualidad o si había de alguna manera relación entre ambas cosas.

-tienes que alcanzar un estado óptimo, tanto en resistencia física y mental para los próximos pasos a los que serás sometido. –

Kurapika se sintió incómodo con las palabras. -¿qué sucederá? ¿no se han cansado de jugar conmigo al prisionero? ¿por qué no simplemente me dejan ir? -

-¿dejarte ir? -la mujer se rió casi discretamente, pero Kurapika se sintió ofendido por la pequeña burla. -no lo harían, eres el último de tu especie. –

Kurapika se enfurruñó en el asiento y murmuró. -eso no es verdad… -

La mujer tomó un frasco de agua oxigenada de un estante, luego volvió a su ubicación anterior. -imagino que te refieres al experimento número uno. Probablemente haya muerto, nadie ha tenido noticias de ella. – el rubio sintió una ligera e incómoda opresión en el pecho. -además, por la manera en que fue engendrada, así mismo tú y ella manipulada, su esperanza de vida es bastante corta. – Kurapika quedó en silencio mientras la mujer aplicaba con cuidado el agua en las heridas más pequeñas.

El rubio dijo lo siguiente

-pero hay otros… - la mujer lo vio algo sorprendida.

-¿otros?- ella se levantó de la silla y fue por una especie de tubo con pomada. Cuando regresó habló. -esto servirá para una rápida cicatrización. Ahora, levanta la camisa. – Kurapika la obedeció en esto también, sinceramente no deseaba que lo sometieran por la fuerza, además estaban atendiéndolo médicamente, ¿no había bastante maldad en esto, o sí? – y no, no hay otros. –

Ella dijo.

-estás mintiendo, los hay, yo lo vi. – insistió el Kurta.

Ella lo miró con media sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. -eran tres, sí. Pero eso ya pasó. Los restantes no cumplieron con el control esperado. Iban a ser eliminados, pero alguien se nos adelantó. Es amigo tuyo, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. –

Kurapika dudó, ¿qué estaba diciendo ella? ¿los otros estaban muertos? ¿cómo? ¿cuál amigo en primer lugar?

La mujer vendó los cortes más profundos, incluso dos de ellos requirieron sutura.

-casi estás listo, me sorprende cómo lograste mantenerte consciente y bastante lucido aún luego del daño recibido. Supongo que los humanos por mucho somos seres menos resistentes. –

Kurapika gruñó. -¡también soy un humano! – su cuerpo se tensó.

Ella lo miró con tranquilidad. -está bien, disculpa mis palabras. –

El rubio no se sintió mejor con la disculpa, pero se volvió a sentar con el cuerpo más flojo.

-bueno, estás listo, llamaré a seguridad para que te escolten de regreso. –

Kurapika jadeó. Ya se iría y esta persona no parecía tan descarada como las otras, debía al menos hacerle más preguntas antes de que lo sacaran de ahí. Pero ¿qué quería saber?, además, no había garantía de que le respondiera.

-por favor. – dijo, trató de que su tono de voz transmitiera desconsuelo. Ella lo miró cuando presionó el botón para llamar a los guardias. -dime qué es lo que harán conmigo aquí. –

La mujer suspiró. -lo mismo que la vez anterior, o casi lo mismo. Muchas personas anhelan adquirir un ejemplar con una particularidad como la tuya. –

Kurapika jadeó. – y todo esto ¿sólo por los ojos escarlata? –

-así es, ¿te parece poca cosa? Probablemente no lo sepas, pero si alguien en estos tiempos logra conseguir un ejemplar de ese tipo, automáticamente se coloca en una posición envidiable de la sociedad. Esto se anunció desde que alguien filtró información sobre el último Kurta vivo. Tú. Los precedentes de la Dra. Milles eran… distintos a los de su hermano. Él está más interesado en producir ganancias. Pero ahora que ella falleció, no se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Sabes, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. Pero se acabó, no responderé nada más. – La mujer sonrió amargamente, se puso de pie para guardar todas las cosas que había utilizado.

¿Eso era todo? Kurapika se sintió agotado de lo mismo. "Los ojos escarlata" una mínima diferencia del resto de las personas marcaba un fin sin sentido. Muchas personas realmente eran tan descerebradas, que su ambición se basaba en meras metas superficiales. Tanto como para obtener unos simples ojos rojos para ser considerados como diamantes y fungir como excéntricas piezas ornamentales.

Ahora estaba este nuevo tema, su interés estaba puesto en genealogías de este tipo de personas, personas como él. Por un momento pudo comprender la forma en que algunas especies vivas son tratadas como cosas, sin el mínimo respeto por su existencia o naturaleza.

Supuso que debía agradecer ser el único y último de todos ellos. ¿habría sido peor si todos los demás miembros de su clan hubiesen sido sometidos a esta pesadilla?

Francamente estaba confundido, ¿qué hubiera sido mejor? ¿Ser asesinados o ser utilizados de esta manera?

Parpadeó para ahuyentar las ganas de llorar otra vez. Esto era lo único que hacía bien, lamentarse y sentirse perdido.

Los hombres llegaron y lo volvieron a encerrar. Al día siguiente se llevaron a Ari de ahí. No supo por qué ni a dónde.

Los días subsecuentes tuvo que soportar todas las intervenciones y sometimientos convenientes para los intereses egoístas e inhumanos de los laboratoristas.

Dejó de luchar y dejó de pensar en la salvación. Aunque tal vez, todavía le quedaba una alternativa.

.

.

.

.

-¿Reveló algo? – preguntó Kuroro

Feitan chasqueó la lengua y negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-supongo que ya podemos tomar caminos separados. Agradezco tu cooperación. –

-¿Danchou? ¿vas a seguirlo buscando? ¿por qué? – preguntó el pelinegro de baja estatura.

-no lo he descubierto. Cuando lo encuentre, tal vez lo haga. –

-si lo quieres para finalmente vengar la muerte de Pakunoda y Uvogin, suerte con eso. – Feitan dijo y despidiéndose con una ligera oscilación de su mano, se apartó de su líder.

Kuroro miró un punto fijo, pensativo. Varias semanas y no había averiguado nada útil.

¿Y si dejaba de buscar? Tal vez era lo mejor. Cual sea que fuera la suerte del Kurta, podría no tener relación alguna con él. La falta de pistas y la imposibilidad de averiguar algo lo incomodaba de una manera infructuosa.

.

.

.

.

Después de dos semanas, aquí estaba, en el laboratorio deshecho, buscando por segunda ocasión.

Estaba abandonando la sala de incubadoras, cuando escuchó ruidos. Sus ojos se movieron bastante rápido, escrutando el terreno.

Caminó cuidadosamente a hurtadillas logrando pasar desapercibido.

-¿ya tienes lo necesario? –

-aquí está. – el sujeto mostró un recipiente extraño bastante cóncavo.

-eso fue sencillo. ¿volveremos hoy mismo a las nuevas instalaciones? –

Kuroro no podía ver lo que ellos traían, pero se interesó bastante cuando escuchó su conversación.

-si, es necesario regresar tan pronto podamos. –

-y qué esperamos, pero… primero comamos algo, estoy hambriento y sediento, el desierto sin duda no es mi lugar favorito. –

-Está bien, está bien, haremos una parada en el pueblo más cercano. – el otro hombre propuso desinteresadamente.

Kuroro escuchó que tan pronto las voces se callaron, ellos se movieron, él los siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué quieres que la hormiga 0026 sea la pareja? Aún no sabemos si por ser hembra es una hormiga idónea para consumar la reproducción. Hasta este momento, sólo las hormigas macho son capaces de aparearse con las mismas hembras quimera o hembras de otra especie. –

-Siendo sincero, ese es un capricho mío. Como 0026 es el ejemplar más dócil que hemos conseguido, cumplirá con cada una de nuestras expectativas. –

-¿no piensas que estamos perdiendo el tiempo esperando a ver si puede o no ser fecundada? Nuestros esfuerzos están siendo frustrados por esto. Además, ¿no sería mucho más simple desistir de manipular los genes? Lo único que los compradores quieren, es un Kurta que puedan presumir como una mascota exótica. Si sólo lo metes en la urna con una hembra humana del tipo que sea o si procedemos con la ejecución in vitro, obtendríamos ganancias descomunales. -

-ese es mi plan, pero es el paso número dos. El primero es este, quiero aprovechar su condición núbil. ¿crees que con más edad pueda soportar este tipo de tratamientos e intervenciones? Aprovechar que todavía es un chiquillo bastante pueril garantiza de alguna manera vigor y resistencia. –

El hombre no compartió esta explicación. Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie. - ¿un año dices? ¿un año entero para seguir con esta ficción? – el otro hombre asintió con bastante seguridad. – eres el jefe, si el consejo te apoya, no puedo hacer nada, incluso ni tratando de persuadirte como hasta ahora. Sólo actúa con más prudencia, razona más tus límites y exigencias. Los métodos que utilizas son en ocasiones bastante riesgosos. Si lo perdemos no tenemos nada más. El trabajo terminará para siempre. –

-tengo todo bajo control. Nada se saldrá de las manos, siéntete tranquilo. –

Su compañero suspiró. -por cierto, ya sácalos de ahí. No tienen por qué compartir más tiempo juntos después del acto. –

-dales tiempo, si se tornan más románticos, posteriormente no tendré problemas con emparejarlos. –

-eres imposible. – lo dijo rodando los ojos blancos.

.

.

.

.

Ari estaba arrodillada, su postura como siempre tan gentil. La cabeza de Kurapika apoyada en sus piernas, ella acariciaba su cabello.

-Estás temblando. – ella dijo.

-tengo frío. –

-mi piel es mucho más áspera, puedo soportar la temperatura. – dijo con su voz suave.

Kurapika la escuchó, decidió cerrar los ojos, las manos de Ari se sentían bien, suaves y cálidas como siempre.

-puedo curar las laceraciones en tu espalda. –

-déjalo… no me duele. – Kurapika respondió con tranquilidad, sus ojos cerrados todavía.

-¿nunca aprenderás a adaptarte a esto, no? Si hicieras lo mismo que hago yo, la vida en este lugar se volvería más simple, mucho más. –

-odio obedecer y hacer todo lo que ellos quieren, me siento mal haciendo todo esto. – la voz del rubio tan grácil.

-me pasaba lo mismo. Pero no ha habido grandes cambios. Mi vida afuera de este lugar tampoco era tan diferente, supongo que estoy bien donde sea. –

-no deberías… -

-tal vez, pero nadie me espera en ninguna parte. Nosotros como hormigas hemos sido repudiadas desde los inicios. No recuerdo más que desprestigio de parte de la raza humana, incluso de las hormigas líderes o de las de rango más alto. –

Kurapika giró su cabeza para verla a ella.

-oye, estoy bien aquí. – ella sonrió. -me gusta cuando estoy contigo, podemos conversar y hacernos compañía. –

Kurapika desvió la mirada. – a mí también… - un tanto abatido resopló. - -¿no te incómoda que nos obliguen a estar juntos así?-

Ari negó, Kurapika no vio el movimiento, pero el tenue temblor que vino del cuerpo de Ari se lo dijo. – escuché que… el fallo podría ser yo. Y también Veliash dijo… -

-¿la médico? – preguntó Kurapika interrumpiendo por un momento a Ari.

Ari asintió. – ella me dijo que tal vez sea imposible la fertilización en mí. Por lo que, puede ser que pronto me vaya. –

Kurapika se levantó, dejando de sentir el calor de las piernas de Ari. -¿qué pasará conmigo si te vas? –

-Nada. – ella habló pacíficamente. – es decir, simplemente cambiarás de compañera. Es todo, eso también me lo confió Veliash. –

Kurapika negó bruscamente con la cabeza. – si te vas no quiero quedarme, ¿qué voy a hacer si ti? – el Kurta se inquietó considerablemente.

-no soy la gran cosa, no pasará nada en absoluto, estarás bien. – Ari sonrió.

Kurapika se encogió de hombros. -no… eres la única razón por la que había encontrado un motivo para sobrellevar todo lo que hacen aquí con nosotros. – Los ojos de Kurapika comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, brotaban con parsimonia.

-habías dicho que no llorarías más. – Ari reprendió.

-lo dije para que ellos no se enaltecieran, esto es diferente. – el rubio farfulló.

-no nos adelantemos a los hechos, nos darán más tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero todavía restan días para tomar una decisión. – Ari lucía siempre un semblante positivo. Kurapika no la comprendía del todo, pero le agradaba esta parte de su personalidad.

Kurapika miró a Ari, recorrió ingenuamente con sus ojos su delgado cuerpo desnudo. Ella jamás parecía tener frío a pesar de encontrarse en igualdad de condiciones. A pesar de haber permanecido en estas habitaciones tan heladas por varias ocasiones, ninguno de los dos tenía idea del por qué debían ser siempre tan frías.

El ruido de la puerta los alertó. Ari se puso de pie y caminó hacia afuera. Segundos más tarde, los guardias como siempre entraron por él. Ari podía salir por cuenta propia, él no. Esto se debía a la diferencia de temperamentos. Kurapika en ocasiones solía ser problemático, no mucho, pero el desacato de cualquier orden solía ser impropio para ellos, incluso inadmisible.

Kurapika había visitado la pequeña “habitación clínica” de Veliash, el médico más joven del equipo, simplemente para una revisión de rutina. Ella atendía las enfermedades y se encargaba de proporcionar los primeros auxilios a los huéspedes, cuando el rubio regresó a la celda, ocultó bajo un adoquín suelto otro utensilio de operación que sustrajo a escondidas. Kurapika había tomado la iniciativa de guardar estos objetos como posibles “armas” en caso de ser necesario, o para manejarlos en algún momento específico en el que pudieran serle de utilidad. Por suerte para él, hasta este día nadie lo había descubierto.

Durante los próximos días, continuó viéndose con Ari, tanto por obligación como por agrado. La misma rutina se llevaba a cabo, acabada la copulación, como los sujetos encargados la llamaban, Kurapika y Ari compartían un momento juntos, ya sea conversando o simplemente haciéndose compañía. Usualmente Ari mimaba al rubio, ya que era el más inconforme con el proceder. Ella hacía esto con bastante satisfacción.

No había romance y tampoco una atracción profunda, lo que quizá existía entre ellos era un entendimiento mutuo. Dos seres considerados simplemente modelos experimentales de prueba de especímenes “raros”.

-¿Kurapika? – Ari pronunció su nombre, tan gentil su tono de voz como usualmente lo era.

-¿mmmh? -

-hoy nos despedimos. – ella dijo.

Kurapika abrió los ojos aún acurrucado en ella. -¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó alarmado.

-lo sabía desde hace días. Decidí esperar al final. Habrías estado ansioso si no. – ella apartó al rubio de su pecho para verlo.

-¿sabes a dónde te llevarán ahora? – el desánimo era evidente.

Ari negó. -no lo puedo saber. Pero seguramente a un lugar como este. – ella sonreía.

-si me lo hubieses dicho antes… esta última vez habría hecho un esfuerzo por que fuera un poco más… - Kurapika titubeó un poco. – especial...-

Ari movió sus manos. -no es necesario, me gusta así como es siempre. No perdamos de vista la verdadera esencia e intención de cada unión. –

Kurapika bajó la mirada. Se sobresaltaron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta esta vez se abrió mucho antes que las veces anteriores.

Los ojos de Ari brillaron más que antes y su sonrisa no era tan marcada cuando se dirigió a él antes de partir.

Los guardias lo devolvieron a su celda. Se sentó en el suelo pensando, Ari no volvería. No la vería otra vez.

Las últimas palabras que ella le dijo fueron las siguientes: “Gracias por llamarme Ari, el 0026 no me gusta demasiado.” Cerró con fuerza los ojos al recordarlas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente. Se limpió con precipitación la cara y la nariz. Se arrastró hasta el pedazo del suelo quebrado, hurgó entre todos los artefactos que había tomado y eligió el bisturí más alargado.

Cuando lo tomó, escuchó leves bullicios, quizá provenientes de los pasillos.

Cuando recibían equipos nuevos o cuando algún líder o cliente importante se presentaba en el edificio, era normal escuchar más ruido del habitual provenir de allá afuera.

Se sentó en un rincón, posiblemente era el que menor alcance tenía hacia las cámaras.

Escuchando el ruido ajetreado a las fueras, y mirando que nadie estuviese demasiado cerca, concentró su atención en la longitud y el brillo de la afilada hoja del instrumento quirúrgico.

Se sentía como un inútil, además bastante agobiado. No tenía sentido seguir en este lugar, si algo podía hacer, era detener toda esta circunstancia paradójica. La manera más próxima a la liberación era esta.

Simplemente debía hundir en alguna parte de su cuerpo ese instrumento con fuerza y todo podría terminar. Por un momento en su mente cruzó la posibilidad del fracaso, simplemente causar un daño superficial y nada letal.

Sacudió la inseguridad y respirando pausadamente trató de concentrarse.

Otra vez se aseguró de que el área estuviese despejada. Era el momento adecuado antes de que alguien volviera o que por las rutinas de rondín vigilaran la celda.

Estaba decidido, cerró sus ojos suavemente, empuñó el bisturí con sus dos manos enérgicamente y llevó el filo a su cuello. Dudó, ¿esto podría matarlo? Jamás había planeado un suicidio hasta ahora. Abrió los ojos desilusionado. ¿por qué resultaba tan difícil? Nuevamente cerró los ojos, esperó unos segundos para que su nerviosismo se redujera. Ahora con la disposición suficiente, elevó el instrumento hasta su pecho a la altura del corazón. ¿esto no podría fallar si lo empujaba en su totalidad?

Suspiró una vez. Sus manos temblaron antes de volver a presionar con fuerza el punzo afilado.

Estaba listo.

Sus ojos se apretaron más, pero al mismo tiempo distinguió una fuerza intrusiva impidiendo el movimiento de su indumentaria.

-no hagas eso. – la tenuidad de una voz habló. Esa voz…

Kurapika abrió los ojos, se petrificó cuando distinguió al hombre de la cruz a su lado.

Las manos del rubio perdieron totalmente la fuerza permitiendo que el bisturí cayera. ¿Realmente estaba él aquí? Instintivamente sus brazos envolvieron al pelinegro, abrazándolo con efusividad. La araña simplemente se quedó quieto. Sin embargo, estaba aliviado de haber aparecido en el mejor momento.

-supongo que me debes bastantes favores, más de los que podrías costear por el resto de tu vida. –replicó gallardamente.

Kurapika se acurrucó dócilmente en el otro cuerpo. Todo podría estar mejor ahora... Kuroro había ido por él.


	13. Vicisitudes

Kurapika reaccionó y regresó a la realidad cuando Kuroro lo empujó con lentitud hacia atrás apartándolo de él.

-Causé un pequeño alboroto allá afuera, es mejor si salimos. – tranquilamente propuso. Kuroro fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Kurapika dudó en hacer lo mismo, el pelinegro supo por qué, así que con calma se quitó la gabardina de cuero y se la entregó al rubio.

-Ya que no hay una mejor opción, usa esto. –

Kurapika tomó la ropa y se cubrió con ella. Kuroro lo miró detenidamente.

-¿crees que puedas mantener mi ritmo? – preguntó con impecable estoicidad.

-puedo caminar sin problema. – Kurapika afirmó.

-vamos. –

Tomando la delantera, Kuroro se aseguró de caminar por pasajes mayormente despejados. Cuando entró, tuvo que deshacerse de algunos guardias que se empeñaron en obstruir su paso. Kurapika miraba cuerpos estrellados en el piso cada cierta distancia. Miró por un instante la espalda de Kuroro, sabía que esto era obra suya, pero no podía compadecerse de ellos.

Probablemente estaban casi por atravesar la totalidad del edificio cuando algo llamó la atención del Kurta, un pasillo aparentemente más oscuro que el resto, ahí había una placa con cierta ordenación numérica. (0010-0011-0012-0013… y así sucesivamente) cuando avanzaron, en el siguiente pasillo los números en la placa comenzaban (0020-0021-0022-0023-0024-0025-0026-0027…) hasta llegar al 0029. ¿podría ser que esos números correspondieran a los huéspedes? “0026”, Ari debería estar aquí. Los pasos de Kurapika se detuvieron, miró dubitativo ese corredor. Kuroro se dio cuenta de esto, así que también frenó.

-¿hay algo de tu interés? – preguntó.

-no estoy seguro… - Kurapika respondió sin mirar al hombre.

-te espero. – Kuroro dijo, un confuso Kurapika lo miró.

El Kurta asintió ligeramente y se encaminó. Como era de esperarse, se trataban de celdas, pero al parecer estaban deshabitadas. De todos modos, tuvo la esperanza de encontrar a quien buscaba.

Una vez enfrente de la celda que correspondía al número 0026, Kurapika se detuvo. Se sintió frustrado cuando echó un vistazo y no vio a nadie. Sus ojos se concentraron en una horquilla purpúrea, no quedaba duda, era de Ari, pero ella no estaba ahí. Se encogió de hombros bastante desanimado.

-¿nada útil? –

Kurapika negó con la cabeza cuando estuvo de regreso con Kuroro.

Tan rápido como pudieron, ambos salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

.

De regreso a la nada, comenzaba a caer la noche. Kurapika ralentizó su paso. Así que Kuroro debió ir más despacio.

-¿cómo diablos llegaste aquí? – preguntó un Kurapika agitado por el cansancio de andar la larga distancia.

-por aire. –

-¿sabes exactamente a dónde vamos? –

-por supuesto. – dijo bastante confiando. -puedo llevarte si así lo deseas. – le propuso al Kurta.

Kurapika no pudo evitar sentirse un poco acalorado. - está bien, de modos puedo continuar caminado. -

-si continuamos hasta la carretera justamente por esta dirección, podríamos conseguir transporte. – el pelinegro inclinó el camino sólo unos 20 grados.

Pasadas unas dos o tres horas, ambos llegaron a la carretera que Kuroro mencionó.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, pero no hubo rastros de ningún auto.

Kurapika se sentó sobre el asfalto ahora fresco por la baja temperatura. Se arropó con la prenda de Kuroro, inevitablemente su nariz percibía el aroma de la araña en su ropa.

-¿usas sándalo? –

Kuroro miró de reojo al rubio.

-también cedro y caoba. – añadió. -¿te gusta? –

El rostro de Kurapika se incendió. -no… sólo… es bastante notorio el aroma. – dijo tropezando con su lengua.

-ahí viene uno. – Kuroro murmuró. Dicho esto, Kurapika observó a la araña saltar hacia el auto, por un momento se exaltó, Kuroro parecía bastante imprudente.

Sin embargo, el líder de pronto estaba sosteniendo una manta, la enrolló en el vehículo y este aparentemente desapareció. El Kurta se levantó de su asiento anonadado.

Kuroro se acercó a Kurapika con un pequeño pañuelo en la mano izquierda.

-¿qué fue eso? – el Kurta preguntó con asombro.

-mi técnica nen. Ahora, sólo resta deshacerme de la persona. –

Kurapika tragó saliva. Kuroro se retiró un poco y le pidió a él que hiciera lo mismo.

En cuanto Kuroro abrió el pañuelo, el carro se agrandó. Fue algo impresionante de ver, al menos para Kurapika quien jamás había visto algo como esto.

Al abrir la puerta del auto, un sujeto corpulento y rapado salió de ahí bastante furioso, aunque también estaba extrañado por lo ocurrido. El pelinegro simplemente lo liquidó encajando una pluma en su nuca.

Kurapika se impresionó ante la rapidez y habilidad del bandido. No se sintió emocionado por ver morir al hombre.

La expresión de Kurapika era bastante seria.

-traía un arma, decidí no perder tiempo. – Kuroro anunció pateando levemente algo junto al hombre muerto, en efecto, portaba una Walther P99 con él.

Se agachó para recoger el arma y se la entregó al rubio en las manos.

-tómala tú, en caso de que requieras utilizarla un día. –

Kurapika enarcó una ceja y se rehusó a recibirla, negando con la cabeza, se la devolvió al pelinegro.

La araña resopló. -la guardaré por ti. –

Kurapika gruñó, decidió ignorarlo. No tardaron en abordar el nuevo vehículo robado.

Mirando el tablero de velocidades y el nivel de gasolina del tanque, Kuroro supo que no llegarían demasiado lejos.

Calculó mentalmente el tiempo aproximado que duraría el combustible. Con esto en mente, elaboró un pequeño plan.

Kurapika comenzó a quedarse dormido en el asiento del copiloto. El pelinegro lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

A pesar de que Kurapika trató de resistirse y mantener los ojos abiertos, el cansancio lo venció.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si diario requerirás permisos, me veré obligado a prescindir de tus servicios. – alegó el mafioso.

-lo siento, señor Nostrade, si la situación se resuelve de esa manera, no tengo objeción alguna. ¿Mañana podría firmar mi carta de renuncia? – preguntó la pequeña cazadora.

Light Nostrade raspó la garganta con una fuerte tos. – de todos modos, ¿puedo saber cuál es la razón de tus permisos? – pausó por un segundo, saboreó un poco de su cigarro, él continuó hablando después de haber soplado el humo. – Senritsu, has servido para mí por bastante tiempo, ningún guardaespaldas había permanecido tanto a mi lado, me entristece realmente que te inclines por tomar esta decisión. Sin embargo, si es posible conocer el motivo de tu inconsistencia hacia el trabajo, sería bastante agradable que me lo dijeras, lo digo de todo corazón. Si exponemos nuestras razones, quizá podamos hacer algo al respecto, llegar a un acuerdo o hacer alguna especie de trato. – Light persuadió a la cazadora.

Senritsu pensó por un momento si debía mencionar sus motivos. Ella decidió hablar con la verdad, después de todo, no había nada de malo en hacerlo, y menos con el mafioso, quien un día había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Kurapika.

De todas maneras, Kurapika un día llegó a ser el líder de los guardaespaldas de esta familia, Light había confiado plenamente en él, seguramente todavía guardaba respeto y un buen recuerdo sobre su exempleado. A pesar de que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

La cazadora suavizó su mirada. -verá señor, no hace mucho, recibí una noticia y me fue entregado algo. Estoy haciéndole un favor a Kurapika. Como amiga. –

Los ojos de Nostrade parpadearon varias veces tratando de contener su excitación al escuchar el nombre de su ex guardaespaldas.

-¿oh, si? ¿Kurapika? ¿acaso él no se encuentra desaparecido desde entonces? – preguntó el mafioso.

Senritsu asintió. – así es, no hemos averiguado nada sobre él todavía, sin embargo… una persona que lo conoce me pidió cuidar de una bebé, esa niña es hija de él. –

Light estaba sorprendido, su boca se abrió y él enmudeció por unos segundos.

-¿y esa supuesta bebé…segura que es de él? Es decir, no lo tomes a mal, pero, no lo veo haciéndose de ese tipo de responsabilidades, más aún a su corta edad, sobre todo por su personalidad…eh, bueno, tú me entiendes. – dijo extremadamente interesado en el tema.

En realidad, Seritsu no sabía gran cosa. -de algo estoy bastante segura, es su sangre. – ella tomó aire. – lo frustrante del caso, es que no sabemos nada sobre él. – sentenció la mujer con hartazgo.

Por supuesto que Light Nostrade sabía algo acerca de la desaparición del Kurta, lo que compartía con Senritsu era el desconocimiento del paradero actual de Kurapika. Saber que ella tenía en su custodia a la hija, era información tan valiosa como el oro.

Su mente ensambló engranes. El experimento del Kurta entonces funcionó ¿por qué nadie se lo había comunicado? ¿por qué le ocultaron la información si él había sido una pieza fundamental en todo esto? Esa bebé estaba más cerca de lo que habría imaginado.

-Me conmueve tu historia, en verdad. Por esa razón te ofrezco una solución, así ambos ganamos, tú conservas el empleo y yo un valioso eslabón. – sonrió.

Light pasó por alto la habilidad de la pequeña cazadora, Senritsu es capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón. En este momento ella detectó algo extraño en los latidos de su jefe. Él miente y se está comportando bastante sospechoso ¿Por qué…?

.

.

.

.

El rubio despertó. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba de vuelta en el bosque de Lukso, se incorporó del asiento y salió del auto.

Miró alrededor, era un bosque sí, pero no el de la Provincia. Suspiró desencantado. Recordó al hombre de la cruz, miró hasta donde su vista alcanzó, pero no lo encontró.

Caminó un poco, ningún rastro del pelinegro. Miró lo azul del cielo y lo verde del follaje, los alrededores se surcaban de flores terciopelo miranda en distintos tonos, mayormente se distinguía el color verde, azul, rosa y rojo.

Caminó otro poco, no demasiado como para perderse, no otra vez, así que decidió volver al lado del auto. En el parabrisas había un papel y junto a él una cosa. Parecía ser una tela. Cuando había despertado no notó este detalle. Curioso tomó el papel, se percató de que algo estaba escrito ahí.

_**“Hay un pequeño lago al noreste. Fui a conseguir provisiones, si gustas puedes tomar un baño mientras llego. “** _

La letra de Kuroro era bastante legible y estilizada. Lo que parecía ser tela, era simplemente un trapo. Quizá Kuroro pensó que sería útil para secar el cuerpo luego de asearse. Kurapika sonrío, era extraña esa conclusión.

Abrió un poco la gabardina de Kuroro sobre él, se miró, detectando que realmente si estaba sucio. De hecho… bastante.

No olía tan mal, él creyó eso al olfatearse un poco. Pero no era mala idea entrar al agua.

Kurapika decidió caminar en dirección al noroeste. En menos de cinco minutos divisó las aguas.

El clima era templado, no hacía calor ni frío. Suspiró, realmente resultaría agradable entrar al agua, se agachó para comprobar la temperatura del agua. No estaba caliente, pero para nada era helada.

Cuando la araña vio que el papel que dejó ya no estaba, supo que el rubio le había tomado la palabra. Dejó sobre el cofre del coche unas cuantas hierbas comestibles y frutas que encontró a los alrededores.

Kuroro caminó en dirección al lago también, casi por llegar, divisó al Kurta, probablemente estaba corroborando qué tan fría estaban las aguas.

Se detuvo mientras miraba cómo se deshacía de su gabardina y la despedía sobre la hierba.

Contempló la escuálida fisionomía del rubio quien le daba la espalda ahora mismo. Él rubio se sumergió en el agua después de parecer no muy decidido a hacerlo en cuanto sintió el primer contacto con el líquido. La araña sonrió antes de acercarse más.

\- tomar un baño nos relajará bastante. – dijo el pelinegro, Kurapika ligeramente se hundió con torpeza en el agua cuando lo escuchó, al parecer se asustó.

El Kurta emergió del agua y despejando su cara de cabello húmedo dijo. – ¡no aparezcas de repente, pensé que era alguien! – tartamudeó con exaltación.

Kuroro lo miró por unos segundos con rectitud. – soy alguien. – simplemente dijo y comenzó a despojarse de la ropa.

Kurapika flotó un poco hacia la orilla. -¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó dudoso.

-darme un baño. – ¿las respuestas de Kuroro debían ser siempre tan poco descriptivas?

-¿por qué no esperas a que termine? – el Kurta se sonrojó, Kuroro se dio cuenta de esto, pero ignoró el detalle.

-ahorrar tiempo. –

Kurapika dio la vuelta y se metió al agua más profunda. Lo invadió la pretensión de mirar a Kuroro, pero contuvo el impulso.

Para distraerse meneó con su mano ligeramente la superficie del agua, haciendo pequeñas ondas.

Por el sonido del agua y el movimiento como ola que oscilo hasta donde se ubicaba, supo que Kuroro estaba dentro del lago, por fin se giró, lo miró.

Kuroro parecía tan relajado, sus manos llevaron agua hasta su cara, limpiando con delicadeza en esa parte. Cuando terminó, remojó su cabeza, su cabello.

Kurapika evitó acercarse demasiado. Trató de lavarse mientras Kuroro hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Kurapika terminó, al parecer Kuroro también estaba listo. Se distrajo mirando simplemente el agua a su alrededor.

Se sentía cohibido, así que esperó que el pelinegro saliera primero.

Kuroro se dirigió a la orilla y el rubio se entusiasmó, cuando se alejara podría salir sin sentirse intimidado de que lo viera.

Kuroro emergió de las aguas, goteando chorros por todos lados, tomó al parecer un trapo parecido al que le había dejado a Kurapika sobre el auto.

-¿qué tanto haces? es hora de irse. – exclamó la araña desde la orilla cogiendo su ropa.

Kurapika se estremeció. -en un momento iré. – casi murmuró.

Kuroro se puso la ropa interior y luego el pantalón. -después de comer algo, continuaremos. –

Kurapika asintió, continuaba sumergido.

Cuando Kuroro abrochó la camisa suspiró ahora bastante relajado por el baño.

-sabes, no hay nada que no haya visto ya. –

Kurapika se sobresaltó. Por supuesto, Kuroro lo encontró desnudo y lo había mirado desnudo, pero en aquel momento no estaba tan consciente de ese hecho como ahora.

Resignado nadó a las orillas. Kuroro se entretuvo escurriendo el trapo, deshaciéndose del exceso de humedad.

Cuando Kurapika salió, curiosamente se secó bastante rápido, Kuroro lo miró con gracia, sin olvidar poner los ojos en blanco después.

El rubio volvió a tomar la gabardina de cuero del líder, su cabello goteaba todavía, pero no importaba, el clima lo secaría en una hora a más tardar.

-necesitaremos conseguir ropa para ti. Adoro mi gabardina, claro que no puedes quedarte con ella. – el líder reclamó con frialdad.

Kurapika asintió, después de todo, él tenía razón.

Kuroro se acercó a Kurapika y se plantó enfrente. El rubio se extrañó. Más lo hizo cuando las manos de Kuroro se posaron sobre los costados de la gabardina y la abrió, mirándolo despreocupadamente.

En lugar de mostrar una reacción brusca por la intrusión, simplemente se quedó helado y sin moverse.

-algunas de esas heridas pueden infectarse si no son atendidas. – Kuroro dijo analíticamente, pero sin despegar los ojos de la desnudez del rubio.

Cuando la araña concluyó su rastreo, sus ojos miraron fijamente los del Kurta. Duraron un par de segundos así.

-volvamos para continuar. – ordenó el líder.

Kurapika cerró la gabardina y fue con él. Mientras comieron no pudo ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Esa araña hacía cosas bastante imprevistas e intrusivas.

De vuelta a la carretera. Kuroro volvió a robar otro auto. Esta vez pudieron llegar a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque. Ahora preparados, podían ir sin dificultad más lejos.

.

.

.

.

\- Esta noche dormiremos en el auto, falta un poco para llegar a donde debemos. –

Kurapika bostezó y lo miró consternado. -¿a dónde es que vamos?-

Kuroro respondió sin mirarlo. – ¿acaso no deseas verla? –

“Scarlet” Kurapika la recordó, ¿la había olvidado? No... más bien trató de olvidarla. Veliash había dicho que probablemente estaba muerta…

-¿Scarlet? ¿entonces, está viva? – el rubio jadeó.

Kuroro levantó las cejas. -¿alguien te dijo lo contrario? –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros. -yo… no… nadie me lo dijo de esa manera. –

Kuroro miró la luna por la ventana. – puede ser que no recuerdes a la persona con la que la dejé, pero, de algo puedo estar seguro, ella está bien. Si te dijeron otra cosa, es mentira. –

Kuroro se cuestionó por lo que hacía ¿por qué estaba ayudándolo con esto también? ¿ocuparía su tiempo para llevarlo hasta la niña?

-gracias. – murmuró el rubio a su lado.

Kuroro levantó ligeramente los hombros, tal vez significó “de nada”, sólo él lo supo.

Kurapika se dio cuenta, Kuroro estaba mirando la luna.

Luna llena esa noche, era brillante, desde donde estaban en el auto estacionado, la luna parecía ser más grande de lo habitual.

Sin hacer el intento de mirar al rubio Kuroro preguntó. -¿qué cosas hicieron contigo en ese lugar? – su voz tenía un matiz extraño.

Kurapika abandonó la vista de la luna y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento. -no tiene importancia. – simplemente dijo.

Kuroro también dejó de lado la luna para verlo a él.

-probablemente sea cierto. – compartió la respuesta.

Kurapika jaló sutilmente la manga de Kuroro, el pelinegro llevó sus ojos a ese sitio. -puedo saber ¿por qué decidiste ir por mí? –

-no tengo una respuesta clara para eso. –respondió con apatía sin despegar los ojos de la mano del rubio quien lo reprendía por la manga. -tal vez porque creo que tienes que saber quién soy en realidad. Y también recordar quién eres tú. –

Kurapika retiró la mano de donde estaba. -¿por qué? –

-tengo curiosidad. –

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza. -¿curiosidad? –

La araña sonrió. -exactamente como lo dije, es simple curiosidad. -

No más preguntas, Kurapika decidió. El clima estaba helando. Se encogió para guardar más calor.

-está nevando. –

El rubio escuchó a Kuroro decir. Kurapika llevó sus ojos hacia el exterior, en efecto, comenzaban a caer copos de nieve.

-deberíamos ir a la parte trasera y sentarnos más cerca si queremos guardar calor. –

Kurapika asintió.

Se sentaron lado a lado, el Kurta subió los pies descalzos al asiento.

Solamente sus hombros estaban rozando. Esto era suficiente para que el ambiente se pusiera un poco tenso.

Kuroro se cruzó de brazos cuando sintió que la cabeza de Kurapika descansó en su hombro. El pelinegro sonrió. El Kurta de ahora era una versión totalmente descompuesta, aquel chico vengativo que en York encadenó su corazón ahora parecía irreal. Kurapika era como dos personas completamente diferentes. Así como él mismo. De hecho, no se reconocía ahora, tal vez él también cambió.


	14. Batiendo mariposas en la telaraña

Kurapika y Kuroro durmieron en el asiento trasero del coche. Kurapika se movió primero con el primer contacto de los rayos del sol traspasando la delicada piel de sus párpados, molestándolo, vergonzosamente se dio cuenta de algo, había babeado la manga de Kuroro. Aparentemente el pelinegro estaba dormido, a pesar de que el rubio se había movido, él no despertó, sencillamente se arropó más con sus brazos sobre su estómago.

Kurapika echó un vistazo al exterior, ellos habían parado en un entronque cualquiera de la carretera, cerca de una precipitación. La naturaleza siempre fue un sitio relajante para él, era un espacio con el que podía sentirse familiarizado. Tal vez porque entre la verde flora y fauna del bosque de Lukso fue donde creció. Sus ojos se posaron en la silueta pacíficamente dormida del pelinegro.

¿Por qué el interés en devolver sus recuerdos? Además ¿dónde los podrían encontrar?

-me estás mirando excesivamente, lo has hecho casi desde que te despertaste. – vino a sus tímpanos la voz del hombre de la cruz en la frente.

Los colores se subieron escandalosamente a su cara. -¡creí que estabas dormido! – casi gritó.

Kuroro se dio la vuelta, acostado aún en el respaldo del blando sillón.

-la humedad en mi ropa me sacó del arrullo. Y yo… digamos que soy bastante sensitivo. – el pelinegro señaló su manga mojada.

Kurapika se sonrojó más y se sentó derecho en su lado, casi petrificado. 

Kuroro se movió ajustando su posición a una más formal en ese mismo asiento. -estoy por acostumbrarme a las múltiples repercusiones de dormir con niños. -

El cuerpo de Kurapika vibró, ¿niños? ¿lo llamó niño? Pero, espera, ¿cuántos años tendría él? ¿podría ser bastante mayor? Sinceramente no lo parecía.

Kuroro decidió abrir la puerta del auto, ya afuera hizo algunos estiramientos. Kurapika salió seguido de él. Talló sus ojos para despejarse. 

-bien, casi llegamos a la primera ciudad. – Guardando un mapa bajo su asiento, informó esto.

Kurapika estaba inusualmente más callado que otros días. -es necesario comprarte ropa, ¿te estás resfriando no es así? – Kurapika movió sus ojos al otro lado. -lo helado del clima logró repercutir un poco en mí, supongo. – 

Kuroro continuó mirando la carretera, aceleró otro poco. -entonces ropa y medicamentos. – sonrió con discreción. - Y comida. – añadió.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroro subió al auto con dos bolsas de papel reciclado. Las colocó en el asiento trasero y emprendió de nuevo la marcha en el automóvil. Condujo ágilmente por las calles de esa ciudad. Kurapika no conocía este lugar, así que decidió preguntar.   
-¿dónde estamos? – dijo mirando por la ventana anuncios espectaculares de alimento para gatos, ropa de invierno y lencería.

-Nobi, una pequeña ciudad al este del corazón de York New. – Cuando pronunció el nombre de la ciudad, recordó las subastas de septiembre de hace casi dos años. No creía en cosas como el destino, no de la manera en que la mayoría de las personas lo hacía. Era ridículo pensar que la vida de cada ser vivo estaba planeada de alguna manera y que eludir el porvenir era imposible. Cuando notó a Kurapika cabecear, llevó su mano a su cuello. Estaba caliente. El rubio saltó estremeciéndose, a la vez, le regalaba un ligero cuestionamiento con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Compruebo la temperatura, como lo pensé, tienes fiebre. Estoy pensando… sería mejor descansar un día o dos en algún hospedaje. –

Kurapika simplemente lo miró, estaba cansado. Estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, aunque no lo externó.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Entraron a la habitación que Kuroro liquidó en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. El desánimo por la condición física del rubio era evidente.

Kuroro lo observó cuando se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación. Su cabello rubio, que caía ligeramente hasta su cuello. Su gabardina lo hacía verse algo raro, pues era bastante grande para un chico con una complexión tan delgada. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en la mente le recordó la condición deplorable que las pruebas y los tratos en ese laboratorio ocasionaron.

Kuroro se movió hacia el mueble en donde había colocado las bolsas con los recursos que adquirió en la localidad, tomó ropa interior, bóxer y calcetines, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, color grisáceo, así como unos pantalocillos largos, de pana ligeros en tono caqui. Mentalmente se recriminó por cierto detalle que dejó pasar. “Zapatos”, Kurapika no tenía unos, e iban a ser necesarios.

  
Suspiró recordando que debía obtenerlos quizá más tarde. Colocando la ropa hacia un lado, hurgó en la otra bolsa y sacó los medicamentos prescritos usualmente para el resfriado. 

Tomó un frasco y lo abrió, con esta pequeña botella en la mano, fijó su atención en el Kurta. No se había movido para nada, esto lo hizo sentirse curioso. Cerrando de nuevo la tapa del frasquito, lo colocó en la mesa junto a las prendas que sacó.

Se aproximó hasta estar a unos centímetros de Kurapika. El rubio lucía desmoralizado, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los negros obsidiana. Debajo de los ojos del rubio se marcaban sombras oscuras, lo amoratado de ese lugar, evidenciaba lo afectado que realmente se sentía.

Las manos del pelinegro subieron automáticamente hasta llegar al rostro del rubio, sosteniéndolo entre ellas, el Kurta por supuesto que se conmocionó, instintivamente intentó recorrerse hacia atrás, sin lograrlo, pues la araña evitó que lo consiguiera, entrecerró los ojos y dedujo que se había equivocado, no era un resfriado. 

-No debí comprar medicamentos para el resfriado- él dijo con voz suave, Kurapika gimió, con la intención de preguntar “¿Qué?”. -necesitas antibióticos, estoy seguro de que alguna herida se infectó. –

Kurapika parpadeó, ¿podría ser así?

-déjame revisar. – dijo calmado. Kurapika sólo movió los ojos.

Su corazón estaba palpitando precipitadamente por el malestar corporal, pero se aceleró aún más cuando Kuroro deslizó la gabardina, dejándolo completamente expuesto ante sus ojos. Sus manos trataron de cubrir un poco su parte más íntima. Kuroro parecía concentrado, delineó la piel del Kurta con la vista, comenzó a dar la vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, explorando, empezando por su cuello, luego siguió con la espalda, en esta parte, sus dedos tocaron cerca de su columna torácica, luego a un costado de las costillas en el lado derecho. El rubio suspiró con un leve jadeo cuando los dedos de Kuroro palparon su espalda baja. Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, Kuroro simplemente estaba examinando los viejos cortes y heridas que todavía no cicatrizaban por completo.  
El pelinegro lo volvió a rodear, regresando al punto inicial, de frente a él. El pecho de Kurapika tenía varias cicatrices, las cicatrices que parecían más significativas estaban ahí, también en su espalda y a los costados de su torso, todas estas marcas tortuosas se concentraban más en estos tres sitios. El pelinegro, absorto en su escrutinio, acarició la cicatriz más larga del pecho del Kurta, delineando de extremo a extremo. 

  
Kurapika comenzó a inquietarse más ahora, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho tan fuerte. Pero resolvió no moverse, prefirió no hablar.

  
-creo que estas dos – dijo Kuroro, volviendo a colocarse en la retaguardia de Kurapika. -la de la espalda y esta del costado comenzaron a contaminarse. -

Kurapika se obligó a relajarse, con una exhalación soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, lo dejó ir perezosamente por la boca.

-está bien. – Kurapika dijo tímidamente. Volteó la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba la ropa.

-deben tener botiquín de primeros auxilios en este lugar. – una buena idea vino a la cabeza de Kuroro, no tenía por qué ir tan lejos si en el hotel podrían contar con este tipo de suministros para los mismos huéspedes. -pero debes limpiar las heridas antes de que se coloque algún antiséptico. – ¿Kuroro estaba ordenando a Kurapika tomar una ducha? ¿era eso? -entra al baño y aséate correctamente, ya vengo. Iré por lo necesario. –

Kurapika sin moverse sintió a Kuroro partir, con él afuera, se puso en acción e hizo lo que le había indicado.

Ducharse parecía una tarea más complicada, así como se sentía, sin fuerza, enfermizo y desgastado, no se entretuvo tanto, se limpió rápidamente. Cuando cerró la llave del agua caliente, dio un paso hacia el exterior de la regadera y alcanzó una toalla pequeña. ¿un hotel que no tenía toallas de tamaño adecuado para después del baño? Kurapika estaba descontento. Pero nada se podía hacer, se secó poco a poco con la toalla disponible.

Casi se resbala por sus pies todavía humedecidos, pues la puerta se había abierto sorpresivamente, se impresionó cuando escuchó el chirrido. Miró la entrada, era Kuroro, siempre en su mejor acto de intromisión.

-¿siempre haces este tipo de cosas? – murmuró.

-¿Como cuáles? – preguntó Kuroro minimizando la distancia entre ellos a su paso.

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua. -ya no tengo privacidad desde que estás aquí. Supongo que contigo debo perder todo rastro de pudor. –

-No estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer tales cosas. – con esta explicación, Kurapika resopló.

Kurapika sostuvo la toalla todo este tiempo cubriendo debajo de su cintura, aunque no tenía sentido ocultar la imagen, nada de él ahora podría quedar para la imaginación, el pelinegro lo había mirado incluso en ese lugar.

Kuroro traía el antiséptico en las manos. Cuando el rubio vio que abrió la tapa y roció parte del líquido en un algodón, supo que el siguiente paso sería aplicarlo, con sólo pensar en el toque, sus pulsaciones volvieron a crecer. Se maldijo. ¿por qué tenía que ponerse tan nervioso? 

Kuroro le dio la orden de sentarse sobre la tapa de la taza de baño, esto para poder aplicar mejor el medicamento. Los toquecitos con el algodón que Kuroro aplicó, se sentían bastante frescos y lo relajaron excesivamente, especialmente porque se enfriaba esa pequeña parte de piel, regalándole una sensación de bienestar, en comparación con la temperatura elevada del resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando Kuroro terminó con lo primero, sacó un vendaje. Lo abrió del empaque y lo alargó un poco de una mano a otra.

Kurapika estaba sentado, observándolo con atención. Lo abandonó la vergüenza mientras el pelinegro colocó la venda en su lugar. Cuando acabó toda la faena de curación, Kurapika finalmente pudo vestirse.

Se sintió bastante bien por volver a usar ropa adecuada y acorde a su talle. Ambos salieron del baño. Kuroro le entregó unas capsulas, servirían para la infección, eran antibióticos. Minutos más tarde, pidieron servicio a la habitación. Comieron sin hablar, y al acabar, Kuroro encendió la televisión, en el curso de un programa de casos policiacos y criminales, Kurapika se quedó dormido en el sillón. 

.  
.  
.  
.

  
Horas después, el Kurta despertó relajado y mucho más mejorado. Se encontró tumbado en la cama. ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Se sentó pensando en esto.

-fui yo. – Kuroro habló desde el sillón, sorpresivamente respondió la pregunta en su mente, ¿todavía estaba mirando televisión?

Kurapika se cohibió, Kuroro lo llevó hasta la cama… -¿no lo has apagado? – preguntó.

-no, pero en realidad me quedé dormido un rato también. – Kuroro dijo, se levantó y llegó con prisa hasta la cama, se sentó en ella. Kurapika se movió para hacer más espacio.

-si para mañana estás mejor, seguiremos avanzando. Pronto podrás ver a tu bebé – cuando el pelinegro dijo lo anterior, Kurapika se sintió incómodo, se encogió en la cama, llevando sus rodillas hasta el pecho. Kuroro se cuestionó por el cambio de actitud. 

-Yo… yo no estoy preparado para criar un bebé. Yo no pedí esto… - el rubio comenzó a decir. - ellos hicieron lo que quisieron sin pensar o preguntar qué es lo que yo quería… - Kurapika no había hablado sobre esto, sin embargo, justo ahora sus palabras salieron de su boca, incluso lo hizo sin pensar.

Por su puesto que antes se había encargado de Scarlet, pero no tuvo alternativa. ¿Realmente sólo la cuidó por eso…?, absolutamente, ese líder se lo había ordenado. Él mismo había velado por el bienestar de la niña, pues ninguno de los otros adultos conseguía tratarla de forma adecuada. Sin embargo, jamás lo hizo consciente de ser su progenitor. Además, la forma en que lo obligaron a unirse con esas mujeres fue un juego vil y sucio. Incluso después le exigieron intimar con Ari con la misma finalidad. ¡Demonios, él es una persona como otras, no una especie de criatura de colección! Este mundo se ha llevado todo, su familia, su hogar, sus sueños, sus recuerdos, la inocencia…

En total silencio, Kuroro lo miraba con una expresión inteligible. No podría decir nada aun si lo quisiera. Normalmente no conseguía conectar emocionalmente con los demás.   
Kurapika se cubrió la cara cuando el llanto surgió. La araña simplemente estuvo a su lado, suspiró tratando de pensar en algo inteligente por hacer.

-déjame solo un momento – dijo el rubio. Probablemente el pelinegro mansamente lo obedeció, se incorporó del colchón y caminó en dirección de la puerta, lo hizo pausadamente mientras escuchaba al rubio intentando contener su propio sollozo.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Por el resto de la tarde, la araña decidió no molestar al rubio, así que trató de distraerse caminando por los alrededores del edificio donde se quedaban. Tuvo la precaución de asegurarse de que el Kurta en ningún momento saliera de la habitación. ¿El estado pesimista en el que se encontraba, podría motivarlo a escapar nuevamente? No deseaba volverlo a perder de vista. Odiaría tener que pasar por el mismo proceso de búsqueda y rescate.

Espera… ¿por qué le interesaba tanto mantenerlo a su lado?

El pelinegro depositó las monedas necesarias en la máquina expendedora. Presionó uno de los botones, obteniendo una lata de café helado. La tomó y la miró por unos segundos, optó por ingresar más crédito para comprar otra.

Suspiró antes de abrir esa puerta, ¿el Kurta ya se habría tranquilizado? Justo lo averiguaría.

Lo vio acurrucado todavía en la cama, estaba acostado de lado, ¿dormiría en este momento? No, por el sonido de la respiración, todo indicaba que estaba despierto.

Kuroro hizo una pausa al lado de la cama, miró la mesa de noche, colocando después en ella las dos latas de café todavía selladas.

-traje café helado, escuché que es bueno. –

Kurapika suspiró con desgana.

-¿no piensas que soy una carga para ti? –

Kuroro reflexionó una respuesta antes de ofrecerla. – no he enfatizado mis creencias o pensamientos sobre esa línea. – 

Kuroro se acostó en la cama de frente a la espalda del rubio.

-¿y si te das la vuelta? – preguntó.

Habría jurado que el rubio no haría lo que dijo.

-¿para qué? – rodó y preguntó mirándolo.

Kuroro miró hacia arriba pensando. – resulta mejor hablar mirando la contraparte. –

Kurapika quiso asentir, pero sus ojos se perdieron en los de la araña, no hizo nada más que continuar mirándolo. Kuroro no trazaba ningún gesto, tratar de descifrar lo que él pensaba parecía imposible.

Era frío y estoico, por otro lado, sarcástico, un tanto impredecible, parecía tener un dominio estricto de sus sentimientos y emociones. Por lo visto sabía cuándo debía hablar o cuándo era mejor callar. Parecía ser una persona inteligente, metódica y calculadora. También era fuerte y… extremadamente despiadado. ¿qué clase de mezcla era todo eso? A pesar de su comportamiento pausado y duro, había cuidado de él, incluso lo buscó hasta encontrarlo. Lo salvó, lo había salvado más de una vez.   
Reflexionando esto sobre la personalidad de Kuroro, llevó maquinalmente su dedo medio e índice al labio inferior de la araña. Cuando lo tocó alisando, el pelinegro cerró los ojos. ¿Qué sucedería si lo besara? El rubio entreabrió los labios pensando en ello. Parpadeó y movió suavemente su mano hasta que alcanzó un mechón del cabello azabache de la araña. El Kurta tragó, no debería tomar a la ligera este tipo de pensamientos. 

  
Las pestañas del pelinegro eran bastante largas, tomó nota de esto. Su piel nívea como de porcelana, parecía suave. Su mano se movió a su mejilla para comprobarlo. En efecto, era bastante lisa y fina. Kurapika miró sus párpados cerrados, bastante relajados. Luego con la punta de su dedo tocó la nariz afilada. Estaba embelesado, ¿le resultaba atractivo? ¿cómo concebía a Kuroro después de todo lo que han pasado juntos?

Kuroro abrazó la muñeca del rubio con una mano, deteniendo su movilidad, cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos.

-me haces bastantes cosquillas con todos esos trazos. – Kurapika desvió la mirada, probablemente arrepentido por lo que hizo. Especialmente si había resultado fastidioso para el otro. -no me molesta, sólo… - dijo y después hizo una pausa. Una vez que Kurapika redirigió la atención a su cara, prosiguió. -esos toques me estimularon ambiciosamente. Ahora estoy sintiendo un inmenso deseo libidinal por ti. –

  
Dicho esto, Kuroro llevó la mano del rubio a su propia boca y beso su palma delicadamente. Kurapika jadeó, esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Se sintió febril de inmediato. 

  
Desde la estancia con Ari, había descubierto que su cuerpo había desarrollado un sistema de apetito sexual automático. Probablemente se había condicionado a manifestar un deseo irrefrenable y compulsivo por tener cópula, lo hizo en primera instancia por terminar cuanto antes con aquellos encuentros a los que eran sometidos por los fastidiosos laboratoristas. Luego de un tiempo, esto se volvió un hábito. Estos episodios habían permanecido inactivos desde que Kuroro lo sacó de aquella cárcel, pero… justo ahora, con estos simples besos en su mano, ese comportamiento estaba reapareciendo. Trató de aplacar la sensación de necesidad.

¡Imposible! Esto acabó por complicarse cuando Kuroro lamió sus dedos uno por uno. Primero la punta, después los introdujo más profundamente a su cavidad, húmeda y cálida.

Ahora inquieto, Kurapika cerró los ojos contrayendo la piel de los párpados, suspirando y esforzándose por ahogar un gemido. Kuroro paró y lo miró detenidamente. Cuando terminó de observar por un instante la reacción del rubio, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos nuevamente, retomó lo que estaba haciendo, mordiendo ahora las yemas y la uña, primero del dedo pulgar, en segundo lugar, el meñique.

  
Abatido y aceptando que era inútil reprimirse, Kurapika dejó escapar ansiosamente un gemido. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente cuando se escuchó a sí mismo, encontrando a un Kuroro visiblemente concentrado con su mano, mordiendo y relamiendo ahí.

  
Tragó saliva y dejó que su respiración escapara libremente de su boca y nariz en forma de jadeos y aspiraciones profundas.

  
Su cuerpo entero estaba reaccionando, su mano libre se deslizó sobre su pantalón tocando su erección. Kuroro continuó besando su mano ahora a un ritmo más lento.   
El pelinegro observó la ahora inusual reacción de la persona frente a él. Era la primera vez que el chico manifestaba una actitud tan impaciente y voraz. Soltó su mano, permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera ahora. Sintiéndose libre, el rubio se aferró al pelinegro, abrazándolo firmemente intentó darle la vuelta, pero el otro se opuso, manteniendo el cuerpo rígido.

-¿acaso intentas montarme? – como siempre, usualmente imperturbable preguntó.

Kurapika reaccionó y se dejó de mover. Todavía rodeaba a Kuroro con sus extremidades mientras tanto internalizó las palabras del hombre. La suposición era exacta, ¿qué tendría que decir al respecto? 

Simplemente se soltó del otro y se encogió adquiriendo una posición fetal, refugiándose en el calor del pelinegro. Kuroro simplemente lo abrazó entre su regazo. Él acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares. 

-Si eres paciente, tal vez sea en otro momento. – Kuroro propuso con gentileza. ¿Kurapika lo escuchó bien? De todos modos, estaba extrañado y apenado al mismo tiempo. -Debo decir que es la primera vez que me siento atraído por otro hombre, me es difícil sucumbir, a pesar de que el deseo y la excitación están ahí. – 

Kurapika murmuró -lo siento, no fui capaz de dominar mi reacción. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo, estaba tan habituado a todo eso… – 

-imagino por qué... Dejémoslo así por ahora. – Kuroro dijo inexplicablemente ofuscado, con eso trató de finalizar el momento, sin embargo, no pudo contener el impulso de besarlo. Obligó al rubio a mirarlo a la cara, después lo besó ligeramente en los labios. Kurapika se conmocionó, eso fue tan inesperado, sentía que su corazón podría salirse por su boca.

No pudo tranquilizarse tan pronto, pero lo intentó con calma, todo lo que había sucedido era bastante extraño, aunque también, se sentía inusualmente satisfecho con aquellos sentimientos que revolotearon en su estómago y aletearon dentro de su pecho.


	15. El mismo inhumano y cruel destino

Después del beso, Kuroro parecía un tanto hostil con su compañero. Probablemente confuso. Kurapika no tuvo el valor de preguntar nada al respecto. Se encogió en el mismo lugar, el pelinegro se limitó a cerrar los ojos y quedarse en la misma cama.

El clima de esa noche fue extremadamente frío, volvía a caer nieve. Por la madrugada Kurapika sintió que Kuroro lo arropó debajo de la suave colcha y lo arrastró más cerca.

El Kurta estaba confundido, hace un par de horas la araña había permanecido distante, incluso después de haberlo besado. No entendía las fluctuaciones emocionales de este hombre. Relajándose con el calor e inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo, sucumbió marchando a la inconsciencia.

Por la mañana, muy temprano antes de que los primeros brillos del sol aparecieran, Kuroro abrió los ojos cuando Kurapika lo movió, sacudiéndolo con insistencia. En tanto abrió los ojos se percató de una sensación inesperada, un detalle que no estuvo ahí antes. Restregó sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Tomó aire y emitió un suspiro cansado, que mas bien se sintió resignado. Kurapika lo miraba consternado, tal como un niño miraría a su padre después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

-¿es una broma o en realidad mojaste la cama? – preguntó, no pudo saber si debía reír o lamentar su pésima fortuna. Un día amanecía babeado, al otro orinado, ¿qué podía esperar después?

-no sé en qué momento sucedió… - el rubio murmuró, Kuroro tenía una estricta cara de póker.

-¿qué edad tienes? Sería extraño reprenderte como a un niño. – dijo comenzando a levantarse. Miró el desastre y suspiró derrotado. -ahora ninguno tenemos otro cambio, deberías tratar de mantener ese en buenas condiciones. – reclamó estoicamente, si estaba molesto, no podía saberse con certeza. _“Como nota: adquirir un cambio extra o dos, o… pañales…”_ reflexionó interiormente. El segundo razonamiento le pareció ridículo. Descartó esa opción.

Kurapika retiró las sábanas de la cama, Kuroro llamó a la línea del personal de limpieza. Explicó lo sucedido a la mucama, de inmediato recibieron el servicio. La gerente vino después y le comentó que añadiría un cobro extra por el accidente, de todas maneras, a la araña le importaba poco, dinero más o menos, lo que sea.

Los mismos empleados del hotel les facilitaron dos batas de baño para que pudieran usarlas mientras sus prendas fueron llevadas al servicio de lavado. El pelinegro se alegró, lavado y secado, esto se resolvería más rápido de lo que pensó.

Mientras esperaban, Kurapika confesó a Kuroro ciertos problemas que había estado teniendo al orinar, así como algunas molestias. Kuroro consultó información en la red, tratando de ayudar al rubio.

-bueno, ahora sabemos más acerca de tu problema. Es necesario visitar alguna clínica, no hay otra manera de ayudarte. – dijo Kuroro mientras se vestía, su ropa oliendo a lavanda y aún caliente por el aire que la secó. La misma camarera de antes había llevado sus prendas. -no obstante , debes ser más oportuno, si hubieras dicho esto desde que habías comenzado a sentir la incomodidad, te hubieras ahorrado bastante. –

Kurapika asintió. Estaba aliviado de cierto modo, pensó que se sentiría más avergonzado o algo por el estilo. De alguna manera, Kuroro siempre lucía comprensivo, a pesar de que el tono de su voz difería un poco con sus palabras o sus gestos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-diremos que eres mi hermano menor, ¿de acuerdo? –

Kurapika respondió. – ¿es necesario? –

-no lo sé, pero más vale prevenir cualquier dificultad, mejor tratemos de cambiar nuestras identidades y nuestra relación. –

Kurapika pensó detenidamente, ¿qué relación tienen? ¿son amigos? ¿compañeros? ¿un par de forasteros? Tal vez lo primero, de otro modo, Kuroro no se molestaría en ayudarlo de una y mil maneras.

-tengo una pregunta. – Kurapika dijo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás, caminando al lado del pelinegro, rumbo a una clínica particular.

-¿si? ¿cuál? –

-¿cuántos años tienes? –

-casi 29. –

-¿casi? ¿cuándo? – preguntó el rubio interesado por saber.

-pronto. – simplemente dijo. Kurapika se preguntó si estaba evadiendo la respuesta o simplemente no le interesaba ahondar en los detalles.

-oh… -

Y llegaron a las puertas del establecimiento. De la recepción los enviaron con un médico general, luego de examinar al Kurta, obtuvieron pase directo con un especialista en urología. Kurapika se sentía extraño, no recordaba en su infancia haber asistido jamás a sitios como estos. Incluso recuerda haberse marchado de la Provincia de Lukso con la finalidad de traer un médico para su amigo.

Se sentía como un niño arrastrado al médico por su padre. La fiebre había terminado por ser bastante molesta y su espectáculo de mojar la cama por la noche fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Era mejor acatar las indicaciones correspondientes.

Su estómago gruñó, haciéndolo recordar que no habían desayunado, pues Kuroro insistió en no hacerlo por si solicitaban ciertos procedimientos que requerían esta indicación. Él optó por tampoco comer como acto de condescendencia.

Sentados en el consultorio, frente al escritorio del especialista, el Kurta respondía las preguntas que le hacían.

-Ese tipo de infecciones son algo delicadas, pues se compromete el organismo en varios aspectos debido a la anatomía del varón, además, la próstata por su tejido, repele la absorción de los antibióticos comunes, por lo que es necesario internar y recibir un tratamiento de antibiótico endovenoso. Necesito que tu hermano consienta este paso. – dijo mirando a Kuroro. Kurapika desvió la mirada, no podía mentir con tanta facilidad como la araña.

-Está bien. Antes de firmar el papel, necesito preguntar algo. –

-adelante. – esperó el hombre.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevará? -

El médico miró a Kurapika diciendo. -aquí unos 5 días, pero el tratamiento en general de 15 a 25, esto por el grado de avance y complicación. –

Kuroro no dijo nada, Kurapika lo miró, pero no encontró nada en su semblante.

-este tipo de infecciones son escasas en adolescentes, hay que manejar la excelente higiene intima. Además, cuidarse de los gérmenes que existen en ciertos ambientes, especialmente albercas públicas o termales, cosas de ese tipo. La limpieza del cuerpo y la ropa debe ser meticulosa y si eres sexualmente activo, procura identificar a una pareja pulcra y sana. –

Kurapika no quería escuchar toda esta cátedra, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Kuroro escuchó con una de sus manos posada sobre su boca, estaba bastante atento. El rubio se movió incómodo en su asiento, el pelinegro lo miró de reojo.

-está bien, ¿dónde firmo? – preguntó

-aquí, ambos deben hacerlo, de hecho. – dijo señalando una línea y entregándole un bolígrafo.

Pasado un tiempo, se le designó a Kurapika una camilla y un compartimento. Kuroro estuvo con él todo el tiempo. Lo cambiaron a la bata médica del paciente. Media hora luego de haberse acomodado en la cama, una enfermera vino a colocar la primera dosis de antibiótico. La fiebre estaba presente todavía, pero el rubio podía ignorarla sin problema, tal vez porque se estaba aclimatando a dicho estado. Sin embargo, de igual manera, se le suministró algo para esto.  
Kuroro se sentó en una silla acomodada al pie de la camilla. Con Kurapika ahora dormido, reposando acostado boca arriba, Kuroro consiguió un libro, ciertas revistas y las hojeó.

Kuroro lo miró cuando hizo un espacio para cambiar de lectura, parecía más tranquilo ahora, quizá ya la fiebre había cedido. Pensó que era inconveniente esta situación, pero no se podía apresurar. Él exhaló un suspiro por sus labios, creyó que llegar al sitio indicado de York tomaría menos tiempo.

Esta era la primera vez que hacía cosas que comúnmente realizan las personas .  
Si resumía la historia de su vida en cotidianidad, seguramente su pasatiempo más querido era leer, el sustraer conocimiento lo motivaba. Su trabajo era robar y matar, dirigir a la tropa fantasma. Fuera de eso, la vida era monótona, simplista y algo sistemática. Cuando no estaba cerca de sus arañas, lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo era moverse con discreción de un lugar a otro, pero sin tener realmente nada conciso por hacer, simplemente perderse de la sociedad y permanecer en soledad, acompañado únicamente de los libros, la red para leer e investigar ahí y poseer una que otra comodidad en su entorno habitual.  
El rostro de Kurapika lucía tan sereno. Viéndolo bien, su cabello era bastante delgado, ya lo había acariciado antes, entonces sabía que era sedoso y dócil. El aroma que lo describía… probablemente no tenía uno en particular, sólo jabón del que fuera. Sus ojos eran marrones y expresivos. Las facciones de su rostro, delicadas, de alguna manera lucía bastante tierno, ¿cuál podría ser la palabra para describirlo? ¿inocente? ¿pueril?, como sea, sin sus recuerdos de odio y venganza, se había convertido en una persona mansa y susceptible. Se doblegaba cuando se sentía angustiado, bajo peligro o amenazado. Por otro lado, había sido capaz de soportar la burla, los abusos, las transgresiones, incluso la deshonra por parte de sujetos ambiciosos e inescrupulosos.  
Por un momento se preguntó. Si no hubiese llegado en el momento justo para sacarlo de su celda en aquel recinto ¿realmente hubiera acabado con su vida? ¿qué lo había hecho tomar esa decisión?  
Kuroro se entretuvo mirando su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente. De alguna manera se alegró de haberlo persuadido aquella vez. ¿qué tendría ese Kurta que lo ha mantenido haciendo cosas tan inusuales para una persona como él? Claramente no está siendo obligado a hacer nada a la fuerza, esto lo hace por voluntad propia.  
Llevó a sus labios su mano, incluso lo besó, ¿por qué demonios lo hizo? ¿con qué intención? ¿sólo fue un efímero deseo?  
De alguna manera, podría decir que comenzaba a sentirse horrorizado. Tenía un sinfín de preguntas, y ninguna respuesta coherente para ellas.  
Francamente, ¿era indispensable que recuperase la memoria?

Después de los cinco días indicados por el médico, Kuroro y Kurapika abandonaron el hospital. Kuroro se encargó de que la mejoría prosiguiera lejos de ahí.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Maldición, ¿por qué está haciendo todo esto?! – preguntó Bashou a su ex empleador.

-un hombre con gran afán de alcanzar el poder, deseoso por incrementar su capital y escalonar directamente a la cúspide del éxito, hace todo lo que sea necesario para lograr sus metas y satisfacer sus intereses. Este mundo es de los fuertes y de quienes no temen hacer cualquier cosa para ganar. – Nostrade habló, sus palabras eran tan ambiciosas como su malevolencia. El dinero y el poder, el deseo por obtener ambas cosas, corrompe a cualquiera, o casi a cualquiera.

-toma a la chiquilla y larguémonos de aquí. – dijo la mujer más alta que acompañaba a Nostrade.

-esto nos promete ganar una jugosa suma. – dijo mientras cargaba a Scarlet, la niña simplemente se quedó petrificada, cuando miró la manera en que sometieron a su actual cuidador.

Senritsu había tenido que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, de hecho, asignadas por su jefe: Light Nostrade. Ante esta petición, se vio en la necesidad de pedirle el favor a Bashou, él se encargaría de la hija de Kurapika mientras tanto ella volvía. Lo que no podría haber sabido, es que todo esto fue planeado, una vil trampa para secuestrar a la niña.

-¿lo aniquilamos? – preguntó otra de las mujeres, una chica aparentemente de unos 20 a 25 años, su apariencia sugería que era una persona bastante desinteresada.

-está bien. Pensándolo bien, sería adecuado no dejar testigos. – respondió Light.

Bashou jadeó, abrió más los ojos desde la incómoda y tortuosa posición que tenía. Lamentó, primero que nada, haberle fallado a la cazadora musical, la persona en peligro era simplemente una niña, sin culpa de nada, sin idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estás personas ambiciosas… Simplemente eso eran, seres humanos en búsqueda de riqueza y fama, quienes harían lo que quisieran para conseguir llenar sus manos de lujos.

-son unos viles materialistas. – dijo el poeta.

-tal vez, pero al menos me siento bien con eso. Pobre de Senritsu, haber confiado en ti. – Light negó con la cabeza.

Una de las mujeres caminó hasta Bashou, Nostrade le dio la espalda y desapareció del lugar.

.  
.  
.  
.  
En la mansión de Nostrade, Neon recibía impacientemente a su padre.

-¡papá! ¿puedo saber ya cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes? –

-Sorpresa sí. Pero no es todavía un regalo, que te quede muy claro, como lo dije, si te esfuerzas en recuperar tus habilidades, podrás obtener tu dulce recompensa. Es algo que no habrías imaginado nunca en la vida poder encontrar. Todo esto lo he hecho por ti, hija. – Light sacó un encendedor a punto de prender un puro. Su mano se meneó para mover el combustible y hacer salir el fuego del pequeño artefacto. El encendedor no servía. Entonces dejó el puro de lado.

-oh… entonces no podré saber qué obtendré como recompensa si recupero mi habilidad…- dijo la chica con tristeza, un infantil puchero en su cara.

Light la miró fijamente, por fin se decidió. -está bien. Te mostraré lo que tengo para ti. – dijo y caminó a la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo. Neon festejó alegremente, golpeando sus palmas, aplaudiendo, cuando su padre caminó, ella lo veía con gran interrogación. Si su padre lucía tan misterioso, ¿sería cierto que él tuviera una gran sorpresa preparada para ella?

Light volvió a entrar y Neon ladeó la cabeza, pensó que traería algo extravagante con él, sin embargo, volvió solo.

-¿ehhh? ¡¿qué es lo emocionante en todo este misterio, papá?! ¡No entiendo nada, dímelo ahora mismo! – ella chilló y exigió una explicación. Acabando de hacer su berrido, la puerta se abrió y entró Eliza con una extraña niña en brazos. Neon torció los labios, desesperada.

-Eliza… eso… ¿qué? ¿desde cuándo tienes hijos? – preguntó conmocionada, sus ojos abiertos muy grandes.

-No es de Eliza. Neon, esta será tu recompensa. – Light vitoreó y su espalda se irguió, sintiéndose orgulloso.

La peli azulada frunció el ceño, bastante contrariada y aparentemente inconforme con el “premio”. –¡qué! ¿desde cuándo hacer de niñera es una recompensa? Es... ¡completamente absurdo! - dijo la chica golpeando un pie y con las manos en sus caderas. Su disgusto era evidente, ¿su padre había perdido la cordura’? ¿se volvió senil tan pronto?

Eliza sostenía con desencanto a la bebé, sus ojos permanecieron mirando el suelo, desviándose lo más lejos posible de las figuras en esa habitación.

Light creía que la habilidad de Neon regresaría si ella realmente intentaba hacerla volver. Habían pasado varios meses desde que la habilidad se perdió o desapareció.  
Él se lamentó, incluso cayó en una fuerte depresión, tan pronto salió de su caída, se propuso manejar otra clase de negocios antes no incursionados, pues lo único que le había abierto campo en el mundo de la mafia era la habilidad de su hija. En cuanto comenzó a escalonar, no tan deprisa como con las adivinaciones, pero de una manera significativa y segura, fue entonces que comenzó a aliarse con diferentes líderes, entre ellos su antiguo contendiente Zenji.  
Al paso del tiempo, con las transacciones, los negocios cerrados, las nuevas inversiones, así como las aleaciones entre mafiosos, con esto y más, se acercó íntimamente a Zenji, con quien sorprendentemente coincidió en más de dos pretensiones y visiones a futuro.  
Un día, el hombre rechoncho y calvo le reveló la verdadera identidad de su guardaespaldas rubio. Atando cabos, ambos averiguaron la realidad, la verdadera razón por la que Kurapika se había acercado a él, y la razón por la que aplicó para trabajar como guardaespaldas, era por un objetivo personal: encontrar los ojos de Kurta. Por supuesto, pues él era uno de ellos, e impresionantemente el último.  
El resto fue historia, utilizando como cebo a Senritsu, le tendieron una trampa, ofreciéndole información falsa sobre la ubicación de un par de orbes escarlata, todo a sabiendas de que filtraría la noticia hasta hacerla llegar al conocimiento de su amigo, idearon un plan con una organización íntimamente ligada a ellos, quienes les habían expuesto un proyecto experimental que los atiborraría de millones de jenny, en donde naturalmente, el eslabón para el negocio sería el Kurta.

Al final, Light y Zenji habían sido excluidos del juego, de una manera sutil e incuestionable. Pero ahora, las cartas habían cambiado.

-Neon, escucha. – habló el mafioso con un semblante serio. -no es un bebé cualquiera, y no tendrás que ser niñera ni mucho menos, puedes conservarlo así o… puedes conservarlo de la manera en que te plazca. – Light caminó en dirección de la dama de compañía de su hija.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, aun manteniendo la expresión de su puchero. Resopló diciendo. -¡ajá. Sí papá! , ya quiero saber en qué me beneficiaría esa chiquilla mocosa. – ella bufó enfadada, inconforme.

Scarlet permaneció en silencio, mirando a las tres personas. De alguna manera, Eliza la había mantenido en optimas condiciones desde que llegó. La mujer se había ocupado de satisfacer sus necesidades primordiales, ofreciéndole un trato acogedor y humanitario. Uno que por supuesto, Light y por consiguiente Neon, no estarían dispuestos a brindarle, no a sabiendas de su naturaleza.

-observa esto. – el mafioso se acercó a Eliza, indicándole que debía prestarle a la niña. La tomó en brazos y la mostró a su hija. Con su mano derecha, sacó del cajón de su mesa de trabajo una pequeña navaja con un filo envidiable. Eliza se estremeció cuando vio el arma punzocortante, sin embargo, no haría nada, excepto mirar. El hombre llevó la hoja a la palma de una de las pequeñas manos, sostuvo firmemente el brazo de Scarlet, Neon jadeó, no comprendía las acciones de su padre, ¿él iría a lastimarla? ¿con qué motivo? No encontraba ninguna motivación racional para semejante cosa. Light presionó el filo en la maño de la niña, haciendo brotar sangre de ahí. Scarlet comenzó a llorar audiblemente, mientras Eliza y Neon se congelaban con la vista.

Neon se acercó agitando sus pestañas, sus ojos no la estaban engañando ¿o sí?

-papá… eso… sus ojos… - dijo boquiabierta e impresionada.

-¿lo ves? Ojos escarlata. –

Neon era una entrañable coleccionista, sabía identificar lo particular de lo no tan especialmente particular.

-¿es una niña Kurta? Eso no es posible… no hay ninguno vivo desde hace varios años, fueron despojados de sus maravillosos ojos escarlata, todos y cada uno de ellos desaparecieron. Cómo… ¿cómo es posible? ¿acaso bromeas? Porque si es una broma, papá… yo me molestaré contigo por el resto de mi vida. –

La bebé lloraba, pero no molestaba al imperturbable y orgulloso jefe de la familia Nostrade, incluso Neon parecía ignorar el ruido por completo. La única persona acongojada en la sala era Eliza.

-es real. 100% verídica esta descendiente. – Light sonrió bastante grande.

La boca de Neon estaba tan abierta como al principio, sus ojos brillaron, ella estaba impactada, pero esta noticia la tenía encantada.

.  
.  
.  
.

-Tardamos por poco un mes para llegar aquí. – dijo Kuroro quien conducía un auto, esta vez no era un mueble hurtado, él lo consiguió legítimamente, o algo como eso, después de todo, el dinero que utilizó, pudo haberlo robado en el pasado.

La recuperación corporal total de Kurapika había tardado tres semanas. Kuroro los obligó a ambos a no moverse mientras esto ocurría.

Una de las razones era la siguiente:  
Si querían recuperar la memoria del rubio, ambos deberían alcanzar su mejor condición. La situación en desventaja era bastante clara, Kurapika no podría usar nen, por lo que, si deseaban tomar la ventaja, al menos debería estar en forma.

Por otro lado, Kuroro deseaba posponer este desenlace. Sin embargo, debía ocurrir.

-¿pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre de la cruz.

-estoy nervioso… volver a verla es… - Kurapika no completó su frase. Simplemente no continuó y miró el carril contiguo a ellos por la ventanilla.

-podrás decidir qué hacer cuando estemos allá. El corazón de las personas puede cambiar, quebrarse o incluso endurecerse cuando enfrentan determinada situación en carne propia . –

La total atención del rubio estaba sobre la araña. Escucharlo hablar de esa manera fue tan… inusual. Sus palabras no sonaban como él.

-¿quieres decir que es necesario tenerla frente a mí para saber cómo me siento…así podré elegir o decidir lo que quiero a hacer? –

-hay algo de eso. Si te soy sincero, cuando dije esto, no me entendí realmente. – Kuroro presionó sus dos manos en el volante. Giró a la derecha. -de todos modos, es una Kurta, al igual que tú. ¿permitirías que ella cayera en las manos equivocadas? – Kuroro desafió a Kurapika con esos ojos obsidiana. -¿entiendes, no? Ella sufrirá si tú… - suspiró e hizo pausa en sus palabras. - probablemente tú seas el único que puede entenderla y protegerla. -


	16. Respuesta instintual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola qué tal ^^  
> Estaba buscando ciertas cosas como referencia para el fanfic Kuraneo que aún está por ahí en proceso y encontré esta imagen.  
> Me dio gracia, porque es real. No he llegado tan lejos con Kuroro y Kurapika juntos, pero como sea. Les dejo el vínculo aquí abajo, espero funcione.  
> Por cierto, gracias si has llegado hasta aquí a leer. Incluso si has comentado, gracias, te has ganado el cielo.  
> <3 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/cfbW1ACjY9MEE5WX9

-Trata de tranquilizarte, mujer. Hace seis días que no logras descansar, menos conciliar el sueño. Confía en mi equipo de búsqueda, harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudarte. – Light Nostrade colocaba hacia un lado los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Senritsu estaba sentada frente a él en un taburete, sus cortas piernas colgaban a centímetros del piso, sus manos se unían una con la otra sobre sus piernas. Estaba realmente preocupada desde que la niña desapareció. 

Cuando regresó a su departamento, el mismo día en que Scarlet fue secuestrada, simplemente encontró silencio y un sofocante vacío, no había pistas de nada, todo en ese lugar estaba en aparente orden. La primera persona a la que acudió para pedir ayuda fue justamente su jefe, así de irónica es la vida. Ahora ella estaba recibiendo “apoyo” de Light Nostrade, sin tener idea de que ese mismo hombre es la mente maestra de su ahora penosa desgracia.

Las sospechas que Light había recolectado, gracias a su equipo especializado de investigación, supuestamente apuntaban a un solo culpable y actor del secuestro: Bashou, dado el hecho de que ni él ni la niña se encontraban en la escena del crimen, así mismo, no se encontró ningún indicio de haber sido atacados o algo como eso. La cazadora hasta este momento había creído todo este cuento sin dificultad, por consiguiente, el mafioso se encontraba bastante confiado y complacido.

.  
.  
.  
.  
-Te lo repito, estoy seguro, es este el lugar indicado. – Kuroro dijo, sentado sobre un banco alargado en la modesta barra de la cocina. Sus ojos realizaban lectura.

Kurapika miraba del balcón hacia la calle. El bullicio y el tintineo de los transeúntes que circulaban por la ciudad inundaba el ambiente.

-Llegamos hace dos días y nadie ha venido… - dijo Kurapika volviendo hacia el interior.

-lo sé, pero este es el sitio. Quizá ha estado trabajando en exceso, qué sé yo. Esperemos un poco más. –

-estoy cansado de esperar. – gruñó el rubio.

-paciencia. – pidió el pelinegro sin dejar de leer.

Kurapika y Kuroro esperaron por el resto de esa tarde, también trataron de ser pacientes el día siguiente y el siguiente. La cazadora de los oídos agudos no volvió. Kuroro decidió investigar por su parte, una buena opción sería visitar el lugar donde trabajaba.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Iré solo. -sentenció el pelinegro.

-¿Para qué se supone que vengo contigo? – gimió Kurapika.

-para esperarme aquí mientras voy a investigar. – Dijo deshaciéndose de su gabardina oscura de piel.

Kurapika se desplomó sin ceremonias en el sillón, inconforme. Se cruzó de brazos y por poco hace un puchero, incluso inflaría las mejillas como un niño si Kuroro no lo hubiese mirado completamente con una cara de dictador.

-¿qué se supone que haga mientras tanto? ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará? – exigió saber.

Kuroro colocó en la barbilla su mano derecha. -quizá sólo hasta el anochecer. – calculó un poco más las probabilidades, repensando. -incluso podría ser por la mañana o en el transcurso del día. Dependiendo de lo que suceda primero. – miró a Kurapika al finalizar. -en definitiva, no tardaré, no tendrás tiempo suficiente para echarme de menos. –

Kurapika lo fulminó con la mirada, por otro lado, sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse y a entintarse de rosa. 

-quién estaba hablando de eso… - refunfuñó mientras murmuraba. -¿cuántos días llevamos esperando en ese mismo departamento? ¿doce con este? Estoy harto de que nada suceda. –

Kuroro entrecerró los ojos, segundos más tarde los cerró con cansancio y suspiró. -de todas maneras, no puedes venir conmigo. Y como te lo dije antes, necesitaba tiempo. –

-¿más tiempo? – reclamó el rubio una vez más. 

Kuroro lo miró con fastidio. – Si, tiempo. Tuve que llamar a uno de mis miembros para que esté a tu lado. En caso de que haya problemas, no conozco el grado de tus habilidades en este momento, así que… es mejor que haya alguien entrenado contigo, mientras tanto continuemos en este edificio. –

Kurapika abrió los labios y sus ojos se abrieron. Se cuestionó, ¿a cuál de las arañas habría llamado? -¿quién vendrá? – 

Kuroro se alejó de Kurapika, caminó hasta la puerta. – Kalluto. – simplemente dijo, y dejó sobre un perchero su gabardina. 

El rubio preguntó apresuradamente. -¿por qué tienes a un niño trabajado para ti? –

Kuroro se giró y le dirigió una mirada estoica. -¿no te lo dijo? Todos los integrantes de su familia son asesinos profesionales, su hermano mayor lo propuso para unírsenos y aplicó bastante bien, entonces, fue aceptado. Él está aquí por voluntad propia. Nadie se une a la araña sin el deseo de hacerlo. – sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo. – a pesar de que las intenciones por las que se unan no sean del todo formar parte del equipo por su misión- su voz bajo de tono con esta última frase.

Kurapika se quedó callado.

-como sea, me iré. Cuanto antes mejor. –

El rubio miró la gabardina del pelinegro colgada. -el clima está helado, deberías llevar esa cosa. – dijo. Él avanzó cerca de la araña, se plantó enfrente de él, desviando los ojos.

Kuroro volteó, vio al rubio y después su gabardina. – no hay nada en este departamento que te sea útil, la dejaré aquí para ti. Además, estoy acostumbrado a los climas extremos. Por otro lado, poseo mi nen, puedo hacer uso de él para mantener equilibrada mi temperatura corporal. – cuando finalizó esto, volvió a darle la espalda al otro.

Al parecer Kurapika no estuvo tan convencido con esta respuesta. -está bien, en realidad deberías llevarla, quizá no piense utilizarla de todos modos. – 

-quisiera verlo, el clima más tarde comenzará a helar. – Kuroro sonrió casi con sarcasmo. Esto irritó a Kurapika, estaba un poco cansado de que el líder lo considerara un vil debilucho. Apretó los puños a sus costados y rechinó los dientes cuando apretó la mandíbula.

-vamos, no seas tan obstinado. Estás atrasándome, esto es innecesario, pareces mi madre o… - decidió guardar silencio y no compararlo con una novia mandona.

-¿o qué? – preguntó con ojos encandilados.

-no importa. Simplemente deja de quitarme tiempo con esta discusión, no nos llevará a ningún lado si continuamos discutiendo por una gabardina. –

Kurapika sonrió con confianza, Kuroro parpadeó ¿ahora qué? ¿tramaba algo? -está bien. – cerró los ojos con modestia mientras descolgaba la gabardina y decía. -olvídalo entonces, ya no te la regresaré, de hecho, también me agrada porque realmente es caliente. - 

Kuroro enarcó las cejas y sobó su frente. – no soy un niño, no te voy a acusar o a quitarte la ropa temiendo que tu amenaza sea real. – 

-no espero que hagas eso. Hablo en serio. – dijo con la gabardina entre sus brazos, abrazándola como si fuese su manta favorita.

-basta de juegos tontos. – Kuroro dijo y miró a Kurapika de reojo. -si te la quedas no te volveré a hablar nunca. – Kurapika se sorprendió ¿qué? ¿qué fue eso?  
La fuerza en el agarre de la gabardina se perdió un poco. 

Kuroro resopló acompañando esto con una risa. -quita esa cara, estoy bromeando. Espera a Kalluto, no debería tardar. – abrió la puerta y se despidió de Kurapika de espaldas, su mano derecha se movió, mostrando dos dedos en señal de despedida.

Kurapika se relajó. Sólo debía esperar, era todo. Pronto Kuroro volvería con Scarlet, o al menos con noticias sobre el paradero de la cazadora de la que le contó. Se sentó en uno de los sofás, tratando de recordar el rostro de aquella cazadora. Fue inútil. No poder recuperar sus recuerdos lo frustraba, aún tenía esperanza y creía que concentrándose lo suficiente, las cosas tornaran a su cabeza.

-Acabo de ver algo interesante. – una mujer de las que servían para Light telefoneaba a las afueras del ex departamento de Senritsu. -tal como lo suponíamos, efectivamente había movimiento en esa habitación, acabo de ver al hombre que aparecía en las fotos que la Dra. Milles guardaba en los archivos. Probablemente nuestro objetivo esté ahí dentro. – Después de escuchar a la persona del otro lado, terminó la llamada, se acomodó en su asiento detrás del volante, y continuó esperando, probablemente una orden nueva.

.  
.  
.  
.

Kurapika casi se dormía sobre la mesa en la que había estado trazando garabatos en las hojas libres de una agenda del año anterior, de pronto escucha un ruido, se levanta y se da cuenta, el ruido vino del balcón. Todo indica que debe ser la persona que espera.

Kalluto entra por ahí despreocupadamente. Kurapika se tranquiliza cuando corrobora que es él.

El niño del origami sonríe. -sobreviviste. –

Kurapika parpadea. -mmm, supongo… -

-es bueno volver a verte. – el Zoldyck busca algo dentro de la manga de su kimono, saca un papel y se lo entrega al rubio. Kurapika extiende la mano para tomarlo.

-¿qué es? – dice mientras lo agarra y lo acerca a su cara para ver mejor. – es… un gato de papel. – dice con satisfacción, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. 

-mmmh, también… tengo un conejo y un pato.... – dice Kalluto con énfasis de pregunta, está hurgando con insistencia en su otra manga. -si no quieres ese, tengo estos otros. – alcanza lo que estaba buscando, el conejo y pato de papel, los expone en sus manos, ambos animales frente la cara del rubio.

-estoy bien con el gato… - murmura mirando el papel en sus manos. El niño le entrega de todos modos los otros dos. Kurapika no tiene otra alternativa que tomarlos.

-gracias… - murmura ahora con un leve sonrojo. -¿por qué me los estás regalando? – pregunta sin despegar sus ojos de los origami.

-porque eres la primera persona que aprecia mi origami, además, todavía me gustas. –

En este momento el rostro de Kurapika está totalmente rojo, casi se le caen los tres papeles de las manos cuando escucha al niño. 

-creí… creí que habíamos acordado olvidarnos de lo que sucedió… - dijo tomando con cuidado los origamis, atento para que no volvieran a intentar saltar de sus manos.

-oh, si, eso es cierto, pero eso no evita la otra parte, ¿verdad? – dice Kalluto con tanta calma que parece inocente.

Kurapika niega bastante deprisa con la cabeza.

-lo ves. – el niño sonríe victorioso. -¿a dónde fue Kuroro esta vez? –

Kurapika no ha despegado sus ojos de los animales de papel. -a buscar información sobre Scarlet. – 

-ya veo, ¿qué sucedió? – 

Kurapika niega. -no tenemos idea… el plan es averiguarlo para recuperarla. –

-¿la quieres? – esa es para Kurapika una pregunta inesperada.

Kurapika baja sus manos con los origamis, eleva sus hombros. No conoce la respuesta. Kalluto se conforma con esta contestación en lenguaje corporal.

-¿quieres hacer algo? El tiempo parecerá avanzar más de prisa si nos entretenemos. - 

Kurapika se siente extraño con la propuesta, pero quizá sea mejor ocupar el tiempo, así no se sentirá tan ansioso mientras espera. -¿qué propones? –

Kalluto cruza un brazo, el codo de su otro brazo descansa en la palma de la mano, su mano en la barbilla, él piensa. -soy un niño, por lo tanto, se me ocurren juegos de niños, si te parece bastante infantil, di que no quieres. – Kurapika lo mira bastante confuso, de hecho, cuando está con Kalluto, Kurapika podría decir que, de los dos, él es quien se siente como un niño. – verdad o reto, ¿lo has jugado? – El rubio niega. -por turnos cada uno de nosotros hace preguntas o indica un reto que se debe realizar, primero preguntas ¿verdad o reto?, y eliges, es simple ¿no?. – Kurapika no logra sentirse cómodo con este juego, piensa que es un juego inusual. ¿para qué quiere la gente retarse o revelar verdades sobre… sobre qué? 

Kurapika pregunta mirando a Kalluto. -¿y qué tipo de verdades debemos contestar? –

Kalluto ladea la cabeza. -puede ser cualquiera. ¿empezamos? –

Kurapika se estremece, no quiere jugar a esto. -está bien... – con los ojos persecutores del niño sobre él, dice esto sin pensarlo, finalmente no pudo decir que no. ¿por qué Kalluto luce tan tétrico a veces? 

Sentándose en el piso alfombrado, seguido de Kurapika, el Zoldyck se sienta frente a él.

Kalluto sonríe. -yo preguntaré. – Kurapika ha comenzado a sentirse nervioso, está esperando que el niño lo haga elegir. Traga saliva. -¿verdad o reto? - “Verdad” dice el rubio. - ¿qué animal de los tres que te di te gusta más? – Kurapika se sorprende por lo sencillo de la pregunta y piensa que, si así de simplista es el juego, no hay problema con participar. ¿Aunque los retos… qué hay con ellos? ¿qué podrían ser? – me gusta más el conejo. – 

-está bien. Ahora tú. – Kurapika pregunta y Kalluto elije verdad. -¿no crees que estarías mejor al lado de tu familia…digo, en vez de permanecer con Kuroro y los otros? – Kurapika se siente extraño al hacer este tipo de pregunta, quizá ha sido algo bastante personal que el chico no quiera responder. Sin embargo, Kalluto responde más rápido de lo que pretendía. - no, estoy bien aquí, en mi familia igual el trabajo es duro, a decir verdad, no hay mucha diferencia, supongo que ahora me siento un poco más libre, eso es bueno para mí, y eso es todo. –

Kurapika cierra los labios, es mejor si no agrega nada al respecto. – mi turno, ¿verdad o reto? – Kurapika duda, pero vuelve a elegir verdad. Kalluto lanza la pregunta. -¿aquella noche que te besé… qué tal fue el beso? Aunque debo aclarar, que no existió una gran demostración. –  
Esta pregunta si que fue incómoda. Kurapika preferiría no responderla, pero esos ojos…  
-creo que ya te lo había dicho… yo me exalté cuando lo hiciste, fue… extraño… - Kalluto frunció el ceño. – pregunté qué tal fue, no respondes con eso mi verdadera cuestión. – sentenció la pequeña araña. Kurapika pensó, de hecho, no recuerda bien, aquella vivencia ya no es tan reciente que no puede atraer a su mente la sensación apropiada. Las únicas personas que lo han besado han sido él y Kuroro.

Kuroro… pero si recuerda cómo se sintió con el beso del líder. Pánico acompañado de calor, una sensación ansiosa y tal vez, angustiante, pero, sobre todo, con un intranquilo sobresalto de su cuerpo y mente a la par.

Kalluto examina a Kurapika. -entiendo… era tu primer beso, parece ser que no eres capaz de evocar recuerdos para establecer comparaciones- Kurapika se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron. De nuevo se sintió avergonzado cuando la sensación de los labios del pelinegro se deslizó por todos sus sentidos, incluso si él no estaba cerca y a pesar de que simplemente ocurrió una vez, esa sensación estaba tan fresca y presente en su interior.

Kalluto quiso averiguar el significado de esa reacción. -¿quién fue? – preguntó con interés. 

Los ojos del rubio automáticamente chocaron por un segundo en la gabardina de Kuroro, fue tan corto este vistazo, posiblemente sería imperceptible esta reacción, pero no para Kalluto, él lo notó. Entendió la respuesta implícita en este movimiento de ojos.  
Kalluto no odiaba a Kuroro ni mucho menos, simplemente sentía curiosidad. -¿su beso si lo puedes calificar, sólo fue uno o hubo más ? – Kurapika se levantó del suelo. -esto es un juego ridículo, es para niños, tal como dijiste. Ya no deseo jugar, lo siento. – se disculpó y caminó a la cocina, al llegar a la barra empuñó un vaso de agua y lo bebió. Kalluto sonrió divertido discretamente y fue con él. 

-ahora el tiempo será más tardado, aparentemente. – 

-si, bueno, es casi de noche, podríamos dormir y olvidarnos de lo absurdo. –

-¿dormir juntos? – dijo mirando la única cama.

Kurapika por poco se atraganta con el agua. Miró la cama. -s…sí, ya lo hemos hecho antes, no tiene por qué ser un problema. - dijo con tono solemne y volvió a beber.

Cuando oscureció, justo como Kuroro lo dijo, comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Kurapika se resistió a tomar la gabardina que el líder dejó para que hiciera uso de ella.

Cuando el frío arreció todavía más, Kurapika entró a la cama y se enredó en las cobijas, Kalluto lo observaba desde un sofá. El niño parecía resistir todo tipo de climas, incluso uno tan intenso como este. El rubio estaba sorprendido, el nen entonces proporciona realmente bastante resistencia al cuerpo, además, del entrenamiento como asesino de esta persona.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Por la madrugada, Kurapika despertó, miró la ventana, bastante oscuro todavía, lo que evidenciaba que aún faltaban horas para el día. Kalluto había ido a la cama, pudo mirarlo a su lado, dormido boca arriba, con los brazos sobre su estómago. “Una posición post mortem” pensó. Se divirtió un poco por cómo el niño lucía tan rígido, poco cómodo en realidad. 

Kurapika suspiró cuando razonó que Kuroro no había vuelto. Como lo había dicho entonces lo haría hasta el amanecer. El rubio decidió levantarse de la cama, se detuvo unos segundos mirando por el vidrió del balcón. Oscuridad, nada interesante y nada más allá de eso. Estaba buscando la luna, un ruido lo hizo ver para atrás. El niño despertó y se incorporó también de la cama.

-no era mi intención despertarte. – dijo el rubio.

-no fue así, desperté solo. Sed. – dijo y fue a buscar agua.

Kurapika miró la silueta de Kalluto moverse en la oscuridad. ¿también el entrenamiento lo equipaba con una aguda visión nocturna? Suspiró, ese chico era inhumano.  
Inhumano no… odiaba lo inhumano.

Despejó su mente. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, movió sus pies por el terciopelo de la alfombra, frotando con la planta y los dedos, casi jugueteando con los hilos que brotaban de la superficie en esa parte.

El otro con el vaso de agua todavía en las manos, se acercó al rubio. -Kuroro regresará hasta el amanecer, eso es lo más seguro. – dijo y dio un trago del agua. –¿quieres agua? – preguntó, el rostro de Kalluto ahora se veía sombrío por la posición y por lo negro que estaba a su alrededor. El rubio dijo “no” con la cabeza, ¿lo había visto? Si, lo comprobó cuando el niño respondió “bien”. El Zoldyck ahora se arrodilló y colocó el cilindro de cristal a un lado de él. Sus manos tomaron las de Kurapika, apoyó también su barbilla en una de las piernas del Kurta.

Kurapika se conmocionó, pero trató mantener la serenidad. -¿sucede algo? – preguntó, esforzándose de que su voz no se quedará a la mitad de su garganta.

Kalluto negó con la cabeza aún apoyada la barbilla en la pierna del rubio, ese contacto le hizo cosquillas. El Zoldyck percibió la vibración de su compañero. Dejó una de sus manos y acarició el muslo del rubio, deslizó su mano alrededor de la pierna, evitando merodear en la parte interna.  
Kurapika cerró los ojos. Tomó un trago bastante amplio de aire por la nariz y exhaló algo impaciente por la boca. Kalluto lo miró con extrañeza y agrado al mismo tiempo.

-¿te gusta eso, no? – dijo, no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Kurapika agitó la cabeza y tomó la mano de Kalluto, quizá intentó detenerla.

El Zoldyck se incorporó un poco, quería mirar más de cerca el rostro del rubio. Así que se acercó, echó un fugaz vistazo y lo besó en la mejilla.  
Kurapika abrió los ojos y encontró los de la araña justo enfrente. Su cuerpo temblaba. Apartó la mirada de los ojos del niño, ahora mirando su cuello. Kurapika rodeó a Kalluto con ambos brazos, lo acercó a él y mordió en el cuello con fuerza. El niño no se estremeció, tampoco se quejó ni se movió. Kurapika lamió el lugar donde había mordido. Kalluto simplemente soltó su cuerpo. 

Kurapika se puso de pie, consiguiendo que el otro hiciese lo mismo, una vez de pie, Kalluto volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez en el cuello, subió casi por debajo de la oreja. El rubio lo apretó por los brazos y dejó que lo siguiera besando ahí.

Activo ese “instinto” que lo había amaestrado cuando permanecía recluso, Kurapika se desnudó por completo, a Kalluto esto le pareció extraño, ¿no era él tan recatado y bastante mojigato antes?

Kurapika miró a Kalluto de pies a cabeza y lo obligó impacientemente a quitarse la ropa. Sorprendentemente el niño no dijo que no, no dijo nada, él obedeció. El Kurta no estaba pensando razonablemente, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensado, ahora solamente quería una cosa.

Kalluto estaba atento a los movimientos del rubio. ¿estaba realmente sucediendo todo esto? Se preguntó perplejo por un segundo.

Kurapika lo jaló tomando un ancho mechón de cabello oscuro, lo llevó hacia el suelo, en la suave alfombra, lo colocó frente a él, mirando su espalda, lo tomó por la cadera, afianzándose a él casi arañando y clavando las uñas, después de esto, súbitamente embistió sin cuidado sobre la entrada del menor. Kalluto no dijo nada, no se quejó, simplemente gimió suavemente cuando el miembro del rubio comenzó a penetrarlo. 

Kurapika tardó relativamente un largo rato para alojar su longitud por completo. Justo cuando estuvo casi completamente empotrado, dio comienzo al vaivén con sus caderas, haciendo que con cada estocada su pene llegara más profundo. Kalluto simplemente gemía y jadeaba con cada impulso, en ciertos momentos trató de contenerse y de no emitir algún ruido, cuando esto sucedía Kurapika parecía cada vez más ansioso, así que fue más rápido al entrar y salir, haciendo que la presión de las paredes del esfínter se extendiera a lo largo de su órgano fálico. El Kurta se aferraba con más potencia a la espalda baja de la araña, sus movimientos eran más frenéticos, golpeaba con más fuerza en cada ida, hasta que finalmente descargó su núcleo dentro. Kurapika dejó que su peso cayera sobre Kalluto, el pelinegro se tambaleó antes de poner duro su cuerpo, soportando al otro. Segundos luego de terminar, Kalluto se movió ligeramente y se sacó de encima al rubio. Ambos se miraron con los ojos grandes, jadeando rápido, respirando con fuerza. 

No se habían recuperado cuando Kurapika toma del brazo a Kalluto y lo lleva a la cama, ahí mismo, se masturbó para obtener una nueva erección, volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez se movió más lento y con menos turbación. 

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo actividad sexual, que la sensación de deseo lo quemaba por dentro, ahora que alguien estaba completamente disponible para él y sin objeción alguna, su tendencia al coito podría aflorar sin moderaciones. Finalmente, por segunda ocasión se corrió en el interior, saliendo inmediatamente, así como estaba, acostó a Kalluto a su lado, podría decirse que Kurapika lo movía como si fuera una muñeca, simplemente el Zoldyck permitía al rubio hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Kurapika acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del niño y cerró los ojos. Colocó una de las manos del menor en la parte posterior de su propio cuello. Kalluto rascó sutilmente con sus uñas. Esta era más o menos la rutina que efectuaba con Ari, resultó ser casi lo mismo, tal vez con una única excepción, no era ella.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando Kuroro volvió, serían por poco las 7 de la mañana. Al cruzar la puerta, observó a Kalluto de pie junto al comedor armando sus característicos origamis. Saludó con una muy pequeña sonrisa, seguido de un asentimiento con su cabeza.

Kuroro echó un vistazo hacia el perchero con su ropa todavía colgada. Caminó más buscando a Kurapika, imaginó que dormiría. No se equivocó, el rubio estaba tendido en la cama, plácidamente dormido en total desnudez. Giró sobre sus talones, caminó, tomó su gabardina y la usó. Sentado sobre el único sofá individual y abriendo un libro, comenzó a leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro enlace. Lo encontré justo ahora antes de ir a trabajar xD me encantó, es tan gracioso en ciertas partes x3.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/amp/444854813
> 
> Los dejo con ese y el enlace anterior, de todos modos, los veo en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ~


	17. El asesino de mi memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por usar a Kalluto en el episodio pasado, pero a él le agrada esto.  
> Se supone que ahora tiene doce, aunque tal vez todavía es demasiado promiscuo para su edad. Sin embargo, si observamos en HxH, él era el único que seguía a Kikyo, su madre, incluso aparece trabajando con Illumi (detrás de su hermano), incluso en el arco del continente oscuro, Illumi permanece a su lado, digamos que “cuidándolo”. En fin, imagino que su comportamiento siempre es bastante influenciado por efectos externos, al final de cuentas la familia de asesinos jamás fue tan amorosa con ninguno de sus hijos, quizá este niño encontraría la aceptación en donde sea y buscará el aprecio de la primera persona que le haga ojos bonitos. No quiere decir que no sea inteligente, pero en la esfera de la inteligencia emocional, dudo mucho que sobresalga. Kurapika se aprovechó de él u.u  
> Ahora a hablar un poco sobre la satiriasis, que es la compulsión que presenta Kurapika durante la historia. En sí es simplemente la adicción al sexo o hipersexualidad en el sexo masculino. Puede traducirse como trastorno, aunque no es una compulsión como algunas otras. Es una necesidad incontrolable de sexo de todo tipo, ya sea en interacción con otras personas o con uno mismo. La conducta en la mayoría de los casos siempre va en aumento y la persona debe cubrir esta urgente necesidad. Usualmente termina siendo un mero comportamiento repetitivo, por lo que al paso del tiempo y con la intensidad se va perdiendo el verdadero sentimiento de bienestar, dando paso a la insatisfacción.  
> En fin. Espero entretenerlos con un poco de lectura prohibida XD.  
> Un abrazo y besos con baba infinita u//u es broma.  
> <3  
> No se preocupen, ningún menor de edad saldrá lastimado en este fanfic, todo lo contrario…

  
Hacía bastante frío esa mañana, el sol no salió, nubes grises ocultaban sus rayos. Kurapika abrió los ojos perezosamente sintiendo un poco de aire helado en los pies, se plegó para cubrirlos con la manta, curiosamente la manta tiene un notorio olor a sándalo, cedro y… ¿caoba? Espera, esto no es una manta, Kurapika se sienta, la gabardina oscura resbala por su cuerpo. Siente cómo el clima helado penetra su desprotegida piel, recuerda a Kalluto y la actividad que tuvieron en la noche, pero en vez de sentir culpa, su apetito sexual se dispara, esto resulta tan desagradable como inquietante. Mira a su alrededor, su vista se estaciona, divisando la silueta del pelinegro en el sofá que siempre elige, está entretenido y bastante sumergido en la lectura del periódico actual. Lo mira un par de segundos antes de decir nada.

Afortunadamente Kuroro mueve sus ojos. -¿Qué tal el frío? – pregunta.

Kurapika acaricia con sus manos la gabardina, adhiriendo su vista en el cuero. -no hace mucho con esta cosa encima. - responde tímidamente.

-eso está bien. – 

-¿dónde está él? – el rubio pregunta, mirando alrededor. 

-salió, no debería tardar en volver. ¿quieres verlo? –

Kurapika no responde, se levanta y busca su ropa, cuando rescata sus prendas, divisa unas pequeñas manchas oscuras en la superficie de la alfombra. El rubio se sobresalta y Kuroro lo capta por el rabillo del ojo.

-supongo que fuiste bastante violento. Imagino lo que ocurrió… Kalluto estará bien. –

El rubio se encoje de hombros y se viste. Cuando se pone la camisa, antes de abotonarla, mira de nuevo la sangre seca allí abajo. - ¿crees que esas personas tenían razón sobre mí? – Kurapika ha preguntado al líder. Kuroro cierra el periódico y lo aparta en el asiento.

-¿en qué? –

-que soy como… - 

Kuroro lo interrumpe. – lo dudo. – dice y camina. – eres un ser humano como yo, está bien, supongo que esa es la peor comparación que puedo hacer… pero eres una persona como muchas otras, creo que te estás autocompadeciendo sin motivo. Las situaciones por las que has pasado han desencadenado en ti conductas inusuales. –

De todos modos, el rubio no quiere ver a Kuroro a la cara en este momento, se gira para darle la espalda y abotona la camisa. 

-tal vez deba disculparme… -

-si eso te hace sentir mejor, por otro lado ¿acaso él te detuvo? – Kurapika niega. -entonces fue consensuado. Diría que es innecesario afligirse. –

-tú si lo hiciste aquella vez… - dijo en voz baja, girándose ahora para ver al hombre de la cruz.

-todos somos diferentes. –

Kurapika mira por un rato a Kuroro y él no dice nada tampoco.

-y… ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste? -

un giro a la conversación.

Kuroro va hasta la cama, sentado se encorva, no trae tan buenas noticias. – hay ciertos problemas. –

-¿qué? –

-la niña desapareció, la cazadora no tiene idea de lo sucedido. Pude verla y hablar con ella, le comenté que estaba contigo, sin embargo, no confía en mí, así que me pidió que me alejara de ti y te dejase solo en este lugar. – Kurapika abrió la boca, antes de hablar Kuroro siguió. – lo que me parece justo y adecuado, es hora de que me vaya. Tu memoria volverá, ahora sé cómo conseguirlo. Nos separaremos, yo haré eso por ti y tú podrás seguir a esa mujer y recuperar a Scarlet. Estuve pensando bastante en esto mientras dormías. -

Kurapika se sintió bastante raro e incómodo con todo eso. -creí que me ayudarías a recuperar mi memoria, pensé que iría contigo. – murmuró bastante bajo, no esperó una respuesta, él habló nuevamente con más seguridad. - A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes la forma en que podrás hacerlo? –

-Un usuario de nen es el que te mantiene en estado de desconocimiento. Sólo debo eliminarlo para repeler la barrera. – pero esto Kuroro ya lo sabía, la Dra. Milles se lo confesó antes de ser asesinada en la arena.- En cuanto llegue Kalluto, me iré. –

Kurapika echó un vistazo por la ventana del balcón. Dos horas después, Kuroro y él esperaban a Kalluto, quien apareció junto a Senritsu. -Kurapika, gracias al cielo, estás bien. – el rubio miró con desconocimiento a la chica. -lamento haber causado este problema, pero, el señor Light Nostrade nos ayudará a localizar a la niña, hay una posibilidad realmente alta de encontrarla. Alguien dio aviso de haberla visto, supongo que iremos para allá justo cuando vuelva contigo a la residencia. – el rubio desconocía quién era Nostrade, no comprendió mucho de lo que dijo, excepto por Scarlet, quien era la persona implicada.

  
-No entiendo muy bien lo que has dicho, pero supongo que está bien, si esto sirve como guía para llegar a ella. – sonrió débilmente. Senritsu le devolvió una sonrisa parecida.

Kurapika se despidió de Kalluto, al final de cuentas no le ofreció ninguna disculpa, el niño mantuvo la actitud dócil de siempre, por lo que pensó que realmente no había ningún problema por lo ocurrido entre los dos. Por otro lado, gracias al persuasivo oído de Senritsu, descubre un ritmo inconveniente en los corazones de la araña y Kurapika, por lo que decide salir de la habitación y dejarlos a solas. Kalluto de igual forma tuvo un presentimiento similar, optó por seguir a la pequeña cazadora.

-¿En serio debes irte? -preguntó Kurapika al líder. Kuroro no respondió, lo miró estoicamente con sus manos dentro del abrigo. -¿por qué no hablas? ¡Eres tan molesto cuando haces eso! – el rubio siseó con los ojos desviados directamente en el suelo.

  
-Nadie me había dicho que era molesto. – cuando habló, Kurapika simplemente lo abrazó, para el pelinegro esto no fue tan inesperado. Por segunda vez sintió una sensación autoindulgente en un simple abrazo. El pelinegro suspiró. -me pregunto si volverías a abrazarme así cuando recuerdes todo sobre mí. – dijo pensativo. Kurapika respondió con la voz entrecortada. - ¿realmente es malo lo que no sé? – 

  
-Probablemente. Una vez que lo sepas, las cosas volverán a la normalidad. – 

  
Kuroro colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurapika. -ya deberías soltarme, debo irme. – el rubio obedeció y lo dejó tranquilo. 

\- ¿te volveré a ver? –

  
Kuroro sonrió y negó. -sé dónde está ese usuario de nen, ahora mismo voy para allá, por esa razón tengo algo de prisa. Recupera a esa niña, cuando lo hagas, decide lo que tengas que hacer. Sea lo que sea. – Kuroro dijo, después de una pausa agregó. – ya no te metas en más problemas. Esta vez no iré a rescatarte, e incluso si lo hiciera, seguramente no me querrías cerca. – Kurapika no entendía la situación actual, se limitó a mirar a Kuroro fijamente, después lo observó partir en silencio. Tal vez todo cambiaría radicalmente cuando recordara quién era y quién es Kuroro. No lo sabía.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Kurapika! Un completo placer volver a verte. – 

El Kurta vio a su compañera, buscando una indicación o algo parecido. 

-él es mi jefe, Light Nostrade, Kurapika. Anteriormente habías trabajado para él, éramos compañeros. – la cazadora de música dijo esto con una sonrisa. Trató de ignorar los sospechosos latidos que escuchaba venir de su empleador. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, la sugestión de Senritsu, una que había crecido en ella desde hace unos días, no fue tan descabellada. Decidió mantenerse alerta, trató de estar preparada para cualquier situación. Decidió no comentarle a Kurapika nada al respecto, deseaba averiguar qué es lo que escondía su jefe, sin causar un alboroto. Al menos lo intentaría.

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿lo que me dijeron es verdad? – preguntó Nostrade con un brillo inusual en su mirada.  
Kurapika volvió a mirar a la pequeña mujer. -está bien, Kurapika, podemos confiar en él. –   
El Kurta revisó con la vista el recibidor, descubrió que este sitio no representaba nada para él, lamentablemente, por otro lado, Kuroro había dicho que iría a rescatar sus recuerdos, por lo tanto, esta situación pronto se aclararía ¿no?

Nostrade instaló a Kurapika en la misma habitación que Senritsu, esto a petición de la chica. El hombre simplemente no pudo negarse a cumplirles la petición, ya que la cazadora le explicó que era mejor de ese modo, como una manera de precaución. Así Kurapika se sentiría más cómodo.

-¿Lo único que haremos es esperar en este sitio? – preguntó el rubio mirando las paredes de la habitación.

-Es lo que el señor dijo. De todos modos, su equipo continúa trabajando. Kurapika ¿puedes usar nen? –

El rubio se acercó a ella y negó. -No, no recuerdo cómo. He visto ciertas cosas que se hacen con nen, sólo eso. –

-bien, entonces yo realizaré el trabajo pesado, claro, en caso de que lo necesitáramos. – sonrió.

Kurapika miró la puerta, estaba cerrada. -¿ese tipo es confiable? – preguntó el Kurta.

-¿te refieres al señor Nostrade? – preguntó.

-si, él. – Senritsu dudó, ¿debería hablarle acerca de sus sospechas? 

-espero que lo sea. Hay que permanecer alertas, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi jefe, pero, nunca está de más mantenerse con la guardia en alto. – sonrió comprensiva.

-¿qué tipo de nen utilizas tú? ¿él también tiene uno? –

Senritsu dijo que Light no era usuario de nen, omitió la parte de la adivinación de Neon, ya que en este momento ella no poseía el atributo. – soy una cazadora musical. – dijo.

-¿música? ¿cómo nos serviría tocar música en una situación de peligro? –

La mujer sonrió divertida. -ya lo descubrirás, es un tanto útil. Tengo una… llamémoslo hipersensibilidad en mi audición. –

Kurapika frunció el ceño. -entonces… ¿escuchas los sonidos que son imperceptibles para los demás? – 

-así es, lo has dicho bastante bien. Por ejemplo, puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón de las personas. – Kurapika se sobresaltó y dio un paso preventivo hacia un lado. -no te asustes, no hace algún tipo de daño. Gracias a ello, puedo intuir ciertas intenciones, emociones, mentiras de hecho, entre otras cosas, que las personas están experimentando. –

Kurapika se sintió curioso. -¿puedes escucharme ahora mismo? –

-sí, tocas una melodía bastante familiar para mí, sabes. –

-oh, cierto, éramos amigos… perdón, somos… es difícil para mí encontrarme con personas que dicen saber más sobre mí que yo mismo. Es extraño no recordar nada al respecto. – 

-pero ese hombre dijo que recuperará tus recuerdos muy pronto. – Senritsu sonreía.

Kurapika recordó las palabras de Kuroro antes de partir, eso era cierto. -¿escuchaste lo que decíamos? – preguntó con bastante extrañeza.

-mmm… lo siento, sí. estábamos relativamente cerca, sólo nos separaba una pared. –

-siendo así, tu oído es bastante bueno. – el rubio alagó a la cazadora. Le sonrió con bastante encanto, la forma en que lo hizo resultó desconcertante para ella.

-tu corazón es tan pasivo, tus latidos son armónicos, me resultan agradables. – Senritsu habló suavemente, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando del sonido que llegaba a ella. La tonada de odio, rabia y furia que escuchó venir de su rubio amigo cuando lo conoció por primera vez, y el ritmo perturbador que había percibido durante meses, se había opacado por esta otra. 

Kurapika se sonrojó y decidió caminar alrededor de la cama. -supongo que sólo debemos esperar por noticias. –

-estás cansado, puedes descansar si así lo deseas, cualquier cosa que ocurra, te despertaré. – ofreció.

-¿incluso puedes saber que siento cansancio? –

-no es tan difícil. – guiñó un ojo.

  
.  
.  
.  
.

Anocheció, Senritsu ocupó la cama, Kurapika tomó una colchoneta para dormir en el suelo. Al final del día, Nostrade informó que no había noticias sobre Scarlet. Pero aseguró que seguirían haciendo lo necesario para recuperarla.

  
A la hora de la cena, Kurapika fue presentado por segunda ocasión ante la hija de Nostrade, Neon, ahora como un invitado y amigo. Mientras merendaban, Neon acaparó a Kurapika, hablándole de todo tipo de cosas, incluso le contó sobre su colección de partes del cuerpo, el rubio no se sorprendió, la respuesta interesó a Senritsu, haciendo que se sintiera confundida, en otro momento, Kurapika habría tenido una reacción repelente. 

Como nunca, Neon había estado sumamente interesada en el Kurta. Nostrade simplemente los dejó interactuar, fue tolerante, él actuó con naturalidad. Para Senritsu la actitud acogedora de la heredera fue inesperada. ¿Algo realmente andaba mal aquí?

  
Comió en total silencio, tratando de analizar la tonada de los latidos de cada uno de sus acompañantes.   
Otro aspecto que resultaba bastante sospechoso era la ausencia de Eliza, regularmente ella se encontraría al lado de su jefe. Hace bastante que ya no la había visto por ahí. ¿habría renunciado? ¿la habrían despedido? Si era posible, quería averiguarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kurapika despertó, sudor frío empapaba su cuello, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tuvo que sostener su cabeza con las manos para soportar la inestabilidad.

-¿Kurapika? – Senritsu corrió a su lado. -¿qué está pasando, dime? – ella prendió la luz, luego regresó al lado del Kurta. -¿estás bien? Dime qué sucede, tu corazón esta muy alterado. Acaso… -

¿acaso sus recuerdos estaban regresando? ¿El Kurapika de antes volvería?

La mujer miraba con preocupación al rubio. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin el Kurta se recobró. Sus ojos miraron a Senritsu con impresión.

-¿Kurapika? – ella esperó, sin embargo, su preocupación estaba a flor de piel. Algo había sucedido, quería saber qué fue.

Kurapika suspiró. -acabo de recordar… - su voz salió como un graznido. Senritsu lo escuchó muy bien a pesar de lo bajo que habló.

-pero… - los ojos de Kurapika miraban sus propias piernas. 

-¿recordaste por fin? – preguntó anonadada.

-esto no es… no recuerdo todo… - su voz se entrecortaba, él comenzaba a sentirse agitado y confuso.

-cálmate. – dijo la cazadora apoyando una mano en el hombro del Kurta.

-Kuroro es… - comenzó a decir, Senritsu lo escuchó con atención. -Kuroro es un asesino, él asesinó a mi familia… -

La memoria de Kurapika era bastante imprecisa, recordaba a Kuroro, Kuroro y al genei ryodan, los culpables de la masacre del clan Kurta. Él miró contemplativamente y con atención a Senritsu, sus manos tocaron su rostro, su respiración se aceleraba mientras tanto.

La chica estaba paralizada, permitiendo el libre análisis de su amigo. 

Un tiempo pasó y Kurapika habló, su voz temblaba. – se supone que Kuroro recuperó mis recuerdos… dijo que lo haría. – Senritsu asintió moviendo su cabeza. - ¿por qué todavía no sé quién eres? –

La chica jadeó, sus párpados revolotearon en confusión. -¿c…cómo dices? –

Kurapika había recuperado únicamente algunos de sus recuerdos, específicamente la masacre del clan Kurta, efectuada hace años por el genei ryodan, sus sentimientos de odio y venganza estaban ahí, pero no los comprendía del todo, algo hacía falta todavía.

¿Dónde estaba el recuerdo de haberse convertido en cazador y todo el conocimiento sobre nen?

  
¿Dónde quedó el recuerdo de haber trabajado para esta familia como guardaespaldas?

  
¿Tenía amigos? ¿Dónde estaban todas aquellas cosas?

  
Él miró consternado a la cazadora, se esforzó por buscar el recuerdo sobre ella. Nada.

-tal vez…- la voz de Senritsu lo trajo de vuelta lentamente a la realidad. – …necesitas tiempo para adaptarte y con los días te familiarizarás con tu mente. - 

Kurapika no podía estar seguro de esto, pero hizo gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. 

  
-también quiero creer eso… - dijo. 

Había algunos recuerdos... Kuroro en York Shin y él encadenando su corazón. Espera… ¿cadenas? ¿esas cadenas eran su nen? Pero no podía descifrar cómo es que se había encontrado con él. Había vagas imágenes donde ambos ocupaban un vehículo, dos personas en los asientos delanteros… no podía ver sus rostros. ¿quiénes eran? Aparecían como sombras.

  
De nuevo más cadenas, enfrentándose a un miembro de las arañas ¿Uvogin? ¿Uvogin el número once… muerto?

  
Una tal Pakunoda, él y el líder haciendo un trato para recuperar a sus amigos. Un momento ¿cuáles amigos? de nuevo sombras…

_**“No rechazamos a nadie, así que no tomen nada de nosotros”** _

El mensaje encontrado después de la masacre del clan Kurta. Un odio sin fin germinado por las arañas, un grupo criminal que se hace llamar el “genei ryodan” donde Kuroro es… el líder. 

¿Por qué Kuroro estaba haciendo todo esto?

-¿este podría haber sido su plan desde el principio? – Kurapika murmuró.

Senritsu no podría ofrecer una respuesta exacta. Ella escuchó, su expresión mostraba lo preocupada que estaba.

-¿qué razón tendría para hacerlo?- 

volvió a decir.

-Kurapika ¿qué más recuerdas? – ella quiso saber.

Kurapika negó con la cabeza. -no hay mucho… no entiendo… me siento más confundido de lo que ya estaba. – dijo con desagrado. ¿Por qué Kuroro lo ayudó ?

¿Por qué fue tan afable?

¿Por qué fingió preocuparse por él?

  
¿Por qué lo rescató tantas veces?

  
¿Por qué dijo que conseguiría sus recuerdos?

  
¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?

  
¿Realmente asesinó a su clan?

  
¿Y si todo esto era mentira…?

  
¿Senritsu podría saberlo?

Kurapika se recuperó otro poco, podría hacerle preguntas a esta cazadora ¿no es así?

-dime una cosa. – dijo con determinación. -¿puedes ayudarme a recordar, no? – La cazadora asintió, aunque, no estaba segura, si nen interfería con su memoria, tal vez no serviría de mucho hablar, pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

Kurapika hizo todas las preguntas que vinieron a él. Fue escuchando las respuestas de la cazadora, sin embargo, a nada le encontraba un sentido real, su cabeza no reaccionaba, era como escuchar un cuento, una historia fantasiosa que le resultaba totalmente ajena .

Con todas estas preguntas y respuestas, logró sentirse aún más confundido. Los relatos terminaron tergiversándose en su conciencia.  
Por dentro, Senritsu compadecía al rubio, exteriormente ella trataba de sonreír. Se dio cuenta, nada sería útil. ¿qué había hecho ese tal Kuroro? Su corazón fue sincero cuando los dejó… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Dime una cosa… - Senritsu preguntó qué era. -¿cabe la posibilidad de que sea falso el recuerdo sobre Kuroro y su grupo? ¿por qué simplemente esto vino a mí? ¿y si todo eso es una trampa…? = el Kurta preguntó con exasperación, a pesar de que su voz era suave.

El rostro de la cazadora pudo responder por sí mismo la pregunta, pero el corazón de Kurapika exigía una explicación verbal. Ella cerró los ojos, respondiendo con tranquilidad. – eso es verdad. – simplemente dijo.

Kurapika se encogió de hombros. Inexplicablemente tenía la esperanza de escuchar lo contrario. -gracias. – su voz se apagó.

Kuroro y sus arañas fueron los asesinos del clan Kurta. ¿Por qué Kuroro no se lo dijo antes? Podría haberlo hecho y terminar con la farsa.

Tal vez encontró divertida la situación y por eso actuó de esa manera.

Y Scarlet… ¿dónde estaba ella? A pesar de todo, lo que Kuroro le dijo aquella vez, francamente, tenía sentido.

Su responsabilidad es alejar a Scarlet de seres inhumanos y desalmados como los laboratoristas que la trajeron al mundo, incluso, su deber también es protegerla de asesinos como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No encontraba inspiración para este capítulo, de hecho lo borré dos veces. Al final creo que me agradó cómo fue.
> 
> Terminando de escuchar una canción de Tokyo Ghoul fue que di inicio a la escritura :D se las dejo. Este cover está hermoso.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VaukH3XtNZA&list=RDVaukH3XtNZA&start_radio=1


	18. Impredecibles paradojas

El hombre mira su computador portátil, él sonríe, está tan cerca del objetivo deseado, incluso si ha sido amenazado con anterioridad, no le importa, de alguna manera, no teme, ahora no puede sentir ninguna clase de peligro.

-¿Está cómodo nuestro prisionero? – gira en su silla de oficinista, mirando complacido a la mujer en la puerta. 

-Dio una gran batalla. Es una lástima que tuviera un punto débil. Es gracioso, el líder de la tropa fantasma prefirió intercambiarse por uno de sus miembros, creo que se volvió bastante blando. – la mujer se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-No lo culpo, ese chiquillo era sólo un pequeño niño. Además… siento que no nos convenía tratarlo. Es mejor mantenernos a raya, todos en su familia son asesinos profesionales. –

La mujer se acerca, desdoblando sus brazos. – espera un momento ¿no crees que esos asesinos podrían venir por el líder de las arañas? –

Con una sonrisa gigante, Milles responde. -No. Ellos trabajan a sueldo, no minimizan su esfuerzo en este tipo de cosas. – sus lentes emiten un brillo al contrastar con la luz verdosa del monitor.

-Si tú lo dices. – la mujer se inclina levemente para mirar la pantalla. -¿cómo harás para arrancarlo de las manos de Nostrade ahora que está aliado con el otro líder de la mafia? –

-Tendremos a la niña, si nuestras suposiciones son acertadas, el chico la ha estado buscando. Su objetivo no sólo era recuperar sus recuerdos. Al parecer esos dos se separaron para maximizar el trabajo. – Milles unió sus manos, su cara luce tan lúgubre como sus negras intenciones.

-Entiendo. ¿entonces puedo retirarme por el resto de la tarde? Sabes, tengo cierto compromiso. – 

-claro, mañana nos vemos aquí. – 

La chica se aleja y antes de salir de la habitación agrega. -por cierto, solamente seleccioné los recuerdos del tal Kuroro. Ahora sabe quién fue el asesino de los Kurta, pero… no ha recuperado su nen, lo hará a menos que toque esa información. ¿la necesitará? ¿quieres que la devuelva? –

-No. Todavía no lo hagas. Yo te daré aviso. Sería una molestia tener que lidiar con él utilizando esas cadenas. –

La mujer cierra con confianza sus párpados. -no tiene mucho alcance con ese poder, de hecho, sus cadenas tienen límites curiosos. –

-cierto, me lo mencionaste, pero, de todos modos, no lo hagas todavía. Tenemos que continuar enemistándolo con la araña. – Milles sonríe maliciosamente. – él acabará con ese molesto sujeto. Será motivador ayudarle con su venganza. – la mujer escucha, simplemente se va sin decir nada al respecto.

.  
.  
.  
.  
En la residencia Nostrade, todos se encuentran congregados en el comedor, Eliza, Light, Neon, dos de sus choferes más antiguos, Kurapika, Senritsu y un nuevo guardaespaldas llamado Ben, también el equipo de investigación que labora para Light, quienes han estado buscando a Scarlet durante las últimas semanas, se encuentran con ellos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no encontramos a nadie. Cuando llegamos, ellos ya habían huido. –

Kurapika miraba con angustia a su amiga. -Tranquilo, Kurapika. – dijo sutilmente. 

Neon se acercó al Kurta y lo tomó por ambas manos. - Kurapika, papá está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a tu bebé… ehh… ¿cómo dices que se llama? – la chica pregunta consternada, aparentemente preocupada por el bienestar de la niña.

Kurapika pasa la vista hasta Senritsu, quién simplemente lo observa en silencio.

-No tiene un nombre… - dice simplemente, desviando los ojos y zafando sus manos.

-¿ehhh? ¿cómo puede ser que no tenga un nombre? –

Kurapika miente. -no había pensado en nombrarla antes de desaparecer- 

-¡puedes ponerle un lindo nombre! A pesar de que no esté presente, claro… no creo que haya ningún problema si lo haces. – ella sonríe infantilmente, parece que esta chica no profesa la más mínima chispa de solidaridad ante la circunstancia por la desaparición de la bebé.

-no es necesario… pero… gracias por el interés. – Kurapika se dirige a Senritsu. -dijiste que tenías que mostrarme algo… ¿vamos? –

La cazadora musical asiente, ella se encarga de disculparse con todos los presentes, principalmente con su jefe, entonces avanza junto al rubio hasta su habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Kurapika, ven conmigo. - ella habla y entra al baño. Kurapika la mira curioso desde afuera. Senritsu se asoma y lo llama de nuevo. -ven aquí. –

Kurapika se sonroja y entra al baño con ella. La cazadora tiene una cara completamente sombría, mira a Kurapika ahí de pie, luego lo rodea para cerrar la puerta.

-¿qué estamos haciendo en el baño? – el rubio pregunta mirando los caros azulejos de material duro.

-Bueno, no lo sé, creí que tendríamos más privacidad aquí dentro. – La cazadora deja ir un suspiro. -he sorprendido a Neon escuchando por la puerta, incluso ha entrado a la habitación cuando dormimos. –  
El rubio se sorprende. -¿para qué haría algo así? –

Senritsu se rodea de silencio y zozobra antes de responderle. -escucha, Kurapika. – el Kurta ahora está bastante interesado, así que agudiza el oído. – he estado al tanto de cada movimiento de las personas que pisan esta casa. Tengo varias sospechas sobre todos ellos. No quisiera decirlo, pero, lamentablemente nada de lo que he visto, parece tener una buena intención. –

-¿entonces, qué debemos hacer? –

-ellos están escondiendo algo importante, todo lo que han hecho es apócrifo. No tienen la intención de ayudarnos. Presiento que… es todo lo contrario. – Kurapika se aflige, lo que acaba de escuchar es tan inesperado. -hiciste bien en no revelar el nombre de Scarlet. Es decir, entre menos sepan sobre ella, es mejor. – 

El Kurta traga saliva con pereza. -¿qué debemos hacer? ¿tú qué sugieres? –

La mujer está pensando con calma.

-debemos irnos… pero… si lo hacemos sin decir nada, ellos sospecharán de nosotros. Entonces… pensé en pedir un poco de apoyo. Kurapika, tú tienes algunos amigos que, sin pensarlo dos veces, te echarán una mano si se lo pedimos. – ella sonríe gentil.

-¿existen esas personas? – la mujer mueve su cabeza diciendo “si”. - ¿cuál es el plan? –  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ahora no eres un hombre tan independiente ¿no? – Milles se asoma al pequeño cubículo, no hay mucha luz, pero la tenue iluminación que proviene desde el pasillo adyacente es suficiente para ajustar la vista.

Kuroro mira al hombre con desaire, sus ojos se clavan como navajas afiladas. -este lugar es repugnante, es igual de nauseabundo que las instalaciones de tu hermana. –  
-vaya, me sorprende que todavía las recuerdes. Eras un niño cuando…- el pelinegro lo interrumpe con molestia.

-silencio. No estoy dispuesto a escuchar estupideces, si sólo viniste a abrir la boca con la intención de decir nimiedades, mejor lárgate. – con lentitud el pelinegro tomó una bocanada de aire.

-recibiste una paliza tratando de rescatar a tu vasallo. Era un lindo niño. Supongo que fue a buscar tus aliados. Es lo mismo que yo haría. – Milles se puso de cuclillas y elevó la barbilla de Kuroro. El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula, con un movimiento brusco intenta morder la mano del hombre.

-eres desagradecido, ¿intentas morder la mano que un día te dio de comer? –

La araña le escupe en la cara y sonríe, burlándose del otro. 

-ya veo, inclusive, eres igual de impetuoso. – mientras el hombre se limpia la cara con la palma de la mano. Sus ojos retan a la persona con él.

-no entiendo por qué motivo me buscaron, si ya me habían desechado como desperdicio. -

-pensábamos que podrías salvar la vida de tu hermana, pero… ni para eso fuiste útil. –

Los ojos de Kuroro se endurecieron. -es una pena que ningún plan les funcione nunca. ¿no te sientes frustrado por ser el peor científico de todos los tiempos? –

Milles soltó una risita. – por poco lo hago. Pero tengo bastantes especies reunidas conmigo, lo que presagia un excelente porvenir. –

Kuroro pone los ojos en blanco, él mira la pared a su costado izquierdo. -déjame solo, realmente es hartarte escuchar tu voz. –

-Y desde que tú también te empeñaste en el Kurta, yo hice lo mismo. – susurró Milles cuando se dirigió a la salida. Kuroro giró el cuello sumamente rápido, sus ojos fueron hasta la espalda del científico.

-déjalo fuera de todo esto, tienes tu experimento, me tienes a mí. ¿qué más pretendes? – preguntó estoicamente, de todos modos, internamente se sentía bastante turbado. 

-Él es el último, de hecho, ahora siento que fue un regalo de tu parte, y te lo agradezco. Masacrar una tribu entera es lamentable, especialmente si tienen una particularidad tan bella. – miles abrió la reja. 

-haré que te arrepientas por todo lo que has hecho. Eso te lo juro. – Kuroro amenazó con bastante displicencia.

-¿oh, si? quisiera ver eso. ¿dime cómo? estás en mis dominios. – Milles se volvió para enfrentar al pelinegro. – pronto todo terminará, de hecho, el mismo Kurta acabará contigo, ya verás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tratar de protegerlo no es rentable para ti. Abandona esa idea, es una pérdida de tiempo, piensa bien. Además, no saldrías de aquí nunca… al menos no será sencillo. Perdiste tu nen para siempre, eres un ser común ahora. Tus posibilidades, así como tu valor como ser humano… se ha reducido a cero. –

Los ojos obsidiana de la araña fulminaron a Milles, el otro simplemente sonrió con gracia y desapareció.

Kuroro lo sabía, estaba carcomido por la situación actual, se encontraba en total desventaja. ¿cómo podría escapar de esta prisión? Se sacudió un poco, las cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas no le permitieron extenderse más de cinco centímetros. Cerraba sus ojos y lo único que podía ver era la imagen inmortalizada de sus serenos ojos marrones. Podía percibir aún fresco ese último y cálido abrazo que le dio. Ojalá no lo hubiese apartado tan pronto, así, la sensación de inocencia y confort que manó podría quedarse con él durante más tiempo.  
Con el frío en esta celda, poco a poco esa sensación se convertiría en espuma, una memoria forastera y resbaladiza.  
Kuroro sonreía, se sonrió irónicamente a sí mismo, la única persona que le gustaría ver ahora mismo era él. Kurapika por otra parte, ¿lo odiaría como antes?  
Seguramente… sí.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La cazadora de la impresionante audición acudió al despacho de Light para informarlo sobre su partida. Kurapika la acompañaría, naturalmente. El mafioso no podía hacerse notar inconforme, así que le deseó buena suerte, y continuó ofreciendo sus servicios de rescate, inútiles, por cierto.

-Kurapika, por favor, ten sumo cuidado, tengo que ir a preparar lo necesario para que podamos partir a primera hora. – ella explicó al rubio. 

-Puedo acompañarte. – estaba desorientado, ¿por qué debía salir ahora y dejarlo en esa casa? 

-Escucha, es peligroso que me acompañes, pues causaremos más sospechas de las que hasta ahora hemos logrado. –

-¿ellos sospechan ya de nosotros? –

-exactamente. –

Kurapika hizo un puchero, inconforme.

-No te preocupes. La casa estará casi vacía y sin peligro latente , Light enviará parte de su equipo a vigilarme, lo sé porque también los he escuchado hace un momento. – Senritsu sonrió. -es bastante bueno el que Light pase por alto mi habilidad. No tiene idea del radio que puedo cubrir con mi audición. –

-al parecer te subestima bastante. –

La cazadora rió por lo bajo. -es curioso, pero si nos da la ventaja, me gustará seguir siendo poco competente para él. -

-¿debo hacer algo específico en tu ausencia? – la músico negó.

-simplemente a la hora de la cena, actúa de lo más normal. Seguramente Neon volverá a hablarte de su preciada colección o sobre cosas convenientes para una adolescente. Su corazón es el de una niña malcriada y consentida, simplemente trata de parecer ameno. – la cazadora le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

El Kurta soltó pesadamente un suspiro. -de acuerdo… trataré de ser amable esta vez. –  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¿Sabes qué tiene de especial esta parte de la casa? – pregunta Neon a Kurapika.

El rubio camina hasta el barandal de la azotea en alguna parte de la mansión, mirando tres pisos hacia abajo. La oscuridad en el cielo se hace notar con cada minuto que transcurre, el atardecer está colapsando, dejando entrar de lleno la tibieza de la noche.

Luego de mirar se vuelve hacia la chica. – No logro adivinar qué tiene de especial…- murmura hastiado. Regularmente no sería tan apático con las personas, y mucho menos con una chica que intenta ser amable, pero esta chica está actuando ¿no? Lo único que sabe es que no ha sido honesta con él desde que llegó aquí.

Neon lleva sus brazos detrás de su espalda, tocando su falta larga con los pulgares. -lo que hace especial este lugar, es que nadie, ni papá, tampoco los guardaespaldas vienen aquí. Es mi propio espacio para pensar, les tengo prohibido venir y vigilarme. Es el único sitio de la casa en donde realmente puedo gozar de la… libertad. – segundos más tarde, los ojos de Neon miran la oscuridad del cielo, posa sus codos en el barandal, se recuesta levemente en sus brazos y murmura. - ¿alguna vez te has sentido atrapado en esta vida? En ocasiones… desde que… bueno, en ocasiones, siento que para papá soy un simple objeto, ¿sabes cómo? – ella cavila, -me describiría como una tarjeta de crédito. Eso soy para papá… una tarjeta sobregirada, por cierto. – la chica sonríe crudamente.

Kurapika se acerca a ella, a su lado se inclina en el barandal. -no esperaba escuchar eso viniendo de ti… -

Neón quien está inflando sus mejillas, salta sobre Kurapika, coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo estruja, hacia atrás y hacia adelante varias veces. Reclamando. – ¡No soy una persona tan insensible como algunos creen! – ella un segundo más tarde se queda callada y mirando al chico frente a ella, los ojos de ambos se encuentran.

Un tiempo y entonces, ella besa sus labios.

El estómago de Kurapika se revuelve y se separa desapaciblemente. Neon agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por haber sido rechazada de manera inmediata.

-lo siento, yo… - trata de disculparse inútilmente. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante grandes. Kurapika está tomándola de las muñequillas impetuosamente. Observa lascivamente los ojos cerúleos de Neon, deteniéndose en ellos, precisando las palabras que dirá a continuación.

-sólo… no me beses… - dice esto y se precipita arrastrando a Neon mucho más cerca de él. Su boca muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, ella gime, pero no de placer, eso duele.

-Kurapika… ah… no… - el rubio la exprime más con sus brazos. A pesar de su delgada complexión, la fuerza en sus movimientos es bastante enérgica. 

Neon gime cuando Kurapika lame dentro de su oreja y luego él baja, chupa su cuello, dejando a su paso firmes y notorias marcas de mordidas. La chica está en un dilema, la mitad de su cuerpo clama por goce, pero la otra mitad se estremece ante la imprudente tenacidad de Kurapika. 

-Ku… Kurapika… espera, ahg… – Neon jadea una vez más cuando el Kurta desliza sus manos bajo su blusa, arañando su espalda baja y caderas con descuido.

Kurapika desarropa a la chica, ella gimotea y suplica con voz jadeante que no lo haga, de todos modos, a pesar de eso, ella se deja hacer.

Kurapika interpreta que ella también quiere hacer esto, de todas maneras, no se habría detenido para averiguarlo.  
El Kurta hace que por la fuerza Neon se coloque en cuatro, ella se opone y se gira. El rubio no entra en complicaciones y la acuesta, abriendo sus piernas y llevándolas con impaciencia sobre sus hombros. Neon se sorprende ante el cambio y la nula saciedad que demuestra el muchacho, cuando su espalda entra en contacto con el piso tan fresco, se estremece. 

-espera… vas a… - Neon para de hablar y traga, un gemido sustituye sus palabras.

Cada sonido lo incita a seguir. La chica intenta cerrar sus piernas e impedirle el paso, pero Kurapika es pertinaz. 

-no… - ella pide, pero Kurapika no la escucha. Lo mira con pánico cuando aprecia el cambio, ahora sus ojos teñidos de rojo.

Para Neon Nostrade, una cosa es admirar el brillo de los maravillosos ojos escarlata sin vida en los cilindros de cristal. Verlos en Kurapika es algo totalmente diferente, desconcierto y suspenso, ambos sentimientos acrecientan en ella. No sabe si el Kurta está irritado o excitado, desea entender si su actuación es inmoderada y cruel o es una respuesta humanamente natural.

El rubio es consumido irremediablemente por la impaciencia. Busca colocar su palpitante erección en la entrada del sexo de la chica. Ella abre los ojos ofuscada, con evidente expectación, de pronto siente cómo él la comienza a penetrar. De la garganta de ella escapa un grito de dolencia, Kurapika cubre su boca.

Ella está más exaltada ahora. Kurapika se comporta como un bárbaro, es tan insensible con ella. Con una estocada bastante descortés, consigue entrar totalmente. Los ojos de Neon se cierran, lagrimeando. Ella se cubre la cara. El rubio entra y sale de ella, primero muy rápido, luego lo hace más lento. La boca de Neon se frunce, dejando escapar gemidos llenos de placer, ahora que la sensación de ardor y dolor se ha ido. 

Kurapika la eleva ligeramente, atrayéndola hacia él, ella se aferra al cuerpo del varón, rodeándolo, enlazando sus brazos por su cuello. 

El vaivén pausado del rubio electriza la columna de Neon. Esta sensación es novedosa y placentera, ella presiona sus dedos en la espalda del rubio cada vez que entra y sale. Sus ansias de sentirlo más cerca se confieren a ella.

Kurapika está cerca, escasos impulsos más y se corre, a continuación, se aparta de ella. Besa su pecho mientras con su lengua toca la cumbre del pezón derecho, haciendo esto, él la mira extasiado, ella observa que en sus ojos resplandece el codiciado color escarlata. 

La heredera de Nostrade tiembla, la sensación de placer apenas está disminuyendo y abandonando su cuerpo. El rubio deja de mirarla y la acoge en un tierno abrazo. Opuesto a lo de hace un momento, la actitud de Kurapika se torna sumisa. Neon está inexplicablemente confundida con esto. Kurapika se frota con ella, tal como un gato lo haría con su ama cuando desea mimos. Neon sucumbe a los deseos del rubio y lo acaricia delicadamente con sus dedos detrás de la oreja. Kurapika se relaja bastante ahora, su cuerpo cede a la grata sensación.

Senritsu volvió y los ha estado buscando, cuando pasa por un piso debajo, ellos todavía están en la azotea, se encamina y va a ver. La escena que encuentra la hace sentir desacostumbrada. 

Neon es la única que la mira con asombro y vergüenza. Mueve sus labios dos veces, después tres y por fin salen las palabras. -está… está dormido… - murmura apenada.

-está bien. Yo me encargo. –

La cazadora se acerca, despierta al rubio y le ordena que se coloque la ropa, habiéndose quitado de encima al Kurta, Neon procede con lo mismo. Senritsu y Kurapika se han ido, dejando una Neon impactada y pensativa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Por la mañana, muy temprano, Senritsu pide a Kurapika que empaque los implementos que aún faltan. Le dice que irá a informar al señor Light Nostrade sobre su retirada. 

La pequeña cazadora deja la oficina del mafioso, camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. Toca y una voz le concede pasar.

Neon mira a la cazadora y se incorpora de la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.  
Pregunta. -¿eh? ¿qué sucede contigo? – ella exige, se siente dudosa y quiere saber .

-Escucha señorita Neon, vine a despedirme, Kurapika y yo estamos a punto de irnos. – ella sonríe débilmente. 

-oh… entiendo, mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos. – Neon dice, un ademán de su mano le indica a Senritsu que puede retirarse.

-necesito hacer algo antes de irnos. – la cazadora se acerca, en su mano Neon ya había observado una botella de agua simple. Ladea la cabeza cuando la pequeña chica se la ofrece, extendiéndosela casi sobre el rostro. -ten, debes tomarlo. –en su otra mano lleva algo más.

Neon parpadea y toma ambas cosas de las manos de la cazadora. -esto es… - comienza, pero la interrumpen.

-anticoncepción de emergencia, eso es. – Senritsu luce incómoda. – por favor, debes tomarla. – ella exige, pero está calmada. -ayer tú y Kurapika tuvieron relaciones, no necesité estar ahí, pero sé que fue un completo descuido. Como sabes, Kurapika no está en condiciones de ser… prudente, conoces su situación. Mi deber como su amiga es ser razonable por él. – acabado lo anterior, ahora la voz de Senritsu se vuelve un tanto dura. – si quedaras embarazada, sería un problema, incluso para mí. Por favor, toma la debida precaución y asume la responsabilidad. – sus ojos la acosan con autoritarismo.

Sin responder, Neon abre la caja que le dio la mujer, gira la tapa de la botella. Mete la píldora en su boca y esta se desliza por su garganta. Al terminar, sus ojos retan a la cazadora de una forma bastante hostil. Ya en este punto, la pequeña cazadora se permite suavizar su semblante. Dice “gracias” cuando se va. Kurapika y ella parten de la residencia de la familia Nostrade. Senritsu sabe que alguien los persigue, pero trata de ignorar bastante bien el hecho, finge no darse cuenta, así mismo, cuida no dar señales de alerta.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kuroro escucha que alguien se acerca a la cámara en donde lo tienen cautivo. No se inmuta, tampoco se mueve al instante. 

Alguien se para en la puerta. El pelinegro deja escapar una pesada espiración. -¿ahora qué? – pregunta con irritación.

Cuando escucha un gimoteo junto a un balbuceo, el pelinegro lleva presurosamente la atención al recién llegado.

-mira, es linda ¿no? – la mujer que privó a Kurapika de su nen y de su memoria, así como a Kuroro también de su nen, está ahí parada.

Kuroro no habla, simplemente sus ojos expresan su sorpresa. Segundos más tarde, ahora bastante sereno, estoicamente pregunta. - ¿cómo puede alguien crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo? – solemnidad emana de su tono de voz.

-es un experimento, no es un humano genuino. – Los labios de Kuroro son una dura línea.

Kuroro resopla. -¿y eso qué significa? –

-al manipular los genes, hace que esto sea solamente un cascarón vacío. Aunque es un cascarón muy útil. – la mujer se ríe por unos segundos, Kuroro le dirige la mirada más helada que puede lograr. -acaso llegaría a vivir uno o dos años más, si tiene bastante suerte, tres o cinco, pero ya cinco años son demasiado. Sabes, durante ese tiempo, o sirve de experimentación o vale como sacrificio. Interesante, ¿no? –

Kuroro aprieta los dientes, se mueve, pero las cadenas tiran de él, halándolo bruscamente a donde mismo. La mujer sonríe con malevolencia. Luego quita la cinta que la niña lleva en la boca.

-¿sabes dónde está él? ¿me ha buscado? - para sorpresa de Kuroro, Scarlet pregunta, este es un cambio bastante amplio, él la dejó en manos de la cazadora cuando apenas y hablaba.

Kuroro no puede decir nada, por un momento no tiene ni idea, ¿qué podría decirle?

-¿le responderás? – pregunta con desprecio la mujer.

Scarlet mira a Kuroro con un atisbo de esperanza regodeando en su interior, sus iris escarlatas se cristalizan tenuemente.

Kuroro traga con dificultad y responde. – ambos lo hicimos, por un tiempo. Seguramente él está buscándote todavía. – 

Scarlet cierra los ojos y una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.


End file.
